Investing in Love
by AngelSandusky
Summary: What happens when multi-billionaire, SpyTech CEO Edward Cullen meets waitress and modern dancer Bella Swan? When Edward proposes an unconventional business deal to Bella, will it lead to an investment of the heart, or will someone from Bella's past cause a meteor shower of complications? Will the planets ever align for these two?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

**Prologue**

I look up from the book I'm reading and EJ is standing just a few yards away from me. He is wearing a black business suit with a blood red tie. I don't say anything... I can't. My mouth goes dry and the speech section of my brain has turned to mush.

"Why, you look surprised to see me," he states in that devilish way.

Since my brain can't form a coherent word, I look down at my phone, sweep my finger over the unlock button and hit the phone icon. Luckily my favorites list pops up and I touch the name of the one person I want more than anybody at the moment.

While I was concentrating on my phone, I didn't notice that EJ had moved closer. He is standing right in front of me and reaches down and sweeps his hand across the table, throwing the book and my phone into the wall before they fall to the ground. _Oh God, please still be working..._

"Bella, I am offended. I hope you weren't thinking of calling for help? I'm just here to talk to you." He starts to walk around the table to get closer to me.

I stand as quickly as I can, knocking the chair over in the process. I manage to get my brain to function and stutter out a few words.

"St…stay…away…E..EJ."

I have one arm out as if to stop him from getting any closer and my other hand is reaching behind me because I know I am getting close to having my back up against the wall. I look down at my phone and see the screen still lit up indicating my call went through_._ I look away because I don't want to draw EJ's attention to it.

"Bella, you know it drives me wild when you look so scared. You're like a frightened little pussy…cat." He gives me a devilish smile as he traps me against the wall.

"EJ…stay away from me. I'll scream." I protest.

"Will you be screaming my name like you scream Edward's?" He practically spits the words out.

"Edward has nothing to do with this!" I demand.

"Edward has everything to do with this. You see, he has everything I want and I am going to get it all back. And you, my dear, are first on the list." His face is so close to mine I can feel his breath as it passes over me making my stomach churn. He puts both of his slimy hands on the wall on either side of my face and leans in to whisper in my ear. I close my eyes as tightly as I can, willing him to go away.

"I can't wait to touch you and feel you squirming underneath me."

Just when I think I am about to throw up I hear the sweetest words ever spoken. "Over my dead body will you ever lay one finger on her!" _Edward!_

EJ turns and faces Edward. I can see EJ go tense and I notice Edward has his phone in his hand. My call must have gone through. I send up a silent prayer…_Thank the Lord._

"Edward," EJ says in greeting._ How does he even know Edward?_

"James." Edward says in response. _James?! What the hell?_

"I am so glad you could join us, Edward. I am sorry to have to correct you though." EJ turns back to me and gives me a wink. "You see, I have already laid my hands all over her." Edward practically growls at him. "You don't like the thought of that, do you? Well, I'm sorry old friend, but it's the truth. See, I had Bella way before you came along."

Edwards's eyes shift to mine and I look down in humiliation at the fact that this man ever touched me. Edward seems to read the trepidation in my face.

"Well, I am here now, and the only person that gets to touch her is me. So I think it is time that you leave." Edward is staying cool and calm, but I can see the fury in his eyes.

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

**Investing in Love – Chapter 1 **

Beep...Beep...Beep. I groan when I hear my alarm. _It can't possibly be time to get up_. I lift my head off my pillow to check my alarm clock…7:00am... yep, that's what time I set it for. _Ugh, I was so hoping it malfunctioned._ I feel like I just got to bed, although this is normal for me; I haven't had a peaceful sleep in the last two years.

"Bella, you up?" Alice is asking through my bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm up," I groan and stretch as I get out of bed.

"Put a move on it, Bella! I want to get there early today. Jasper is bringing one of his business partners by to see the venue. If Jasper can convince him, they will save Twilight. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes Alice, Jasper is the greatest." I roll my eyes. _He must really want to get into her pants._

"I know, right? I'm giving you one hour," she says as she walks away from the door.

I can't help but smile. I met Alice Brandon freshman year at Juilliard and we hit it off right away. We are both contemporary dancers for the Twilight dance company here in New York. Twilight is a non-for-profit organization and we are currently preparing for a charity event. The current investors, Mr. and Mrs. Cope, want to turn the dance company over to another investor, because they are getting older and are looking to retire. We have been hoping that someone would come forward and want to keep the organization going.

I walk out of my room still clad in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts as I head towards the bathroom. "Well, good morning Bella!" Oh shit, Jacob and Rosalie are sitting at the kitchen bar having breakfast.

"Hey Jake, um...sorry, I was just heading to the bathroom to get ready." I awkwardly wave and then scurry off.

I hear Jacob chuckle and yell down the hall, "You don't have to be sorry; you just made my day!"

"Shut it, Jacob. You are such a dog," Rosalie scolds him.

I giggle as I turn the water on and get into the shower. Rosalie Hale is my other roommate, best friend, and Jacob's step-sister. Jacob Black just lives across the hall and we are all living above his and Rosalie's bar, The Breaking Dawn Lounge. The locals refer to it as the BDL. It's a high end bar; usually only the elite people of New York are seen here. They come for the atmosphere and entertainment. Jacob started the BDL a year after he graduated from NYU with his business degree when Rosalie and I were just in high school. It was always their dream for Rosalie to go to school at NYU and become business partners with her brother. We are all from a small town in Washington, so it was big news when Jacob became successful here in New York. Jacob knew it was always my dream to be able to go to Juilliard and dance, so when he offered me free room and board in exchange for working and performing at the BDL, I couldn't pass it up.

I finished getting ready and looked at the clock...7:50. _Alice will be so proud._ "Alice, I have ten minutes to spare, aren't you proud of me?" I walk into the living room and Alice, Rosalie and Jacob are all hovering around the computer. "What are you guys looking at?"

Rosalie has the laptop on her lap so I hover over her shoulder and check it out. _H__ello handsome! _There are two guys on the screen; both are wearing business suits and they appear to be on the red carpet at some event. The handsome guy is tall and lean with a head of hair you just want to run your fingers through. The other guy is also good looking, but is built more like a football player. He looks buff, like really stacked. _Maybe someone should tell him to lay off the anabolic steroids? _

Alice is the first to look up from the screen and answer me. "Oh, I was just telling Jacob and Rose that Jasper is trying to talk his business partners into investing in Twilight. They asked who his partners are, so we looked them up online."

I point to the screen, "So, I take it that's them?"

"Yeah, that's Edward Cullen," she points to Mr. Handsome. "And that is Emmett McCarty," She points to Mr. Steroid.

"The tall guy is hot!" _I purely state a fact that anyone with two working eyes could see. _

The girls nod their heads in agreement, but Jacob gives me a glare of disappointment that quickly diminishes my good mood.

"Yeah, well, he's a corporate asshole, too. You know the type, Bella." Jacob warns me. _Someone forgot his happy pill this morning_

"Yeah, I do know the type, unfortunately." I plop myself in the chair across from them. "So how do you know him?" I question Jacob, trying to ignore his bad attitude.

"He comes into the lounge. You probably haven't seen him because he comes in on your night off. He leaves with a different woman every night." Jacob again gives me a pointed glare, in warning.

I know what he's trying to tell me. We both despise the big corporate types, but they are the ones who bring the most business into the lounge, so we deal with them. I can usually tolerate them as long as they're not trying to hit on me, and I know better than to fall into that trap again.

"Enough of that." Alice slams the laptop closed. "It's time!" She says excitedly as she gets up from her seat and then attempts to help me out of my chair.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I rise from the chair and lift my hands over my head stretching and yawning one last time. "You know if we could figure out a way to bottle your energy we would be rich."

"I can't help it. I have a good feeling; like a change is coming and we are about to have a lot of excitement in our lives." Alice holds the door open for me smiling about her prediction.

"Well, we better start bottling that energy up because I'm going to need some," I quip as we walk out the door and head to Twilight.

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

**Investing in Love - Chapter 2**

I love the way the air feels on my skin as I leap and glide across the stage. I have my hair pulled back in a ponytail and I'm wearing a light blue flowing baby doll dress with my white dance shorts and tank underneath. My skin tingles with exhilaration every time the fabric of my dress flows away from my body, caught in the breeze from the movement of my own actions. I feel vibrant and free.

With every lift and catch, Mike is always there. We have been contemporary dance partners since freshman year at Juilliard. I always feel safe and secure when we are performing together. We are like two well-maintained machines working together and always in sync, but the stage is where this well balanced relationship ends. All it took was one weak moment at a freshman party, and a lot of alcohol, and…I slept with him. Ever since then, he seems to think he has a right to paw at me every chance he gets. The one thing about Mike, he's very persistent.

I end the scene of our dance routine lying face down on the stage. As usual Mike reaches down to help me to my feet. He gives me a helpful hand and steadies me with his hand on my lower back while I bring up one of my legs and stretch it out into a heel stretch. Mikes helpful hand starts to slowly wander a little too far south for my liking. This is typical Mike behavior and so normal I don't even say anything to him. I simply reach back and slap his hand away.

He lets out a little laugh knowing another one of his attempts was thwarted. I give him a smug smile of satisfaction knowing I once again thwarted his illegal attempt of groping me. He gets plenty of legal gropes while we dance; he shouldn't be so greedy. I start to head off stage when I'm stopped by an overly excited Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! They're here, and Mr. and Mrs. Cope want you to meet them. Of course my Jazzy wants to help, but we are still trying to convince Edward…come on!" She's perpetual motion as she bounces from foot to foot.

"Take a breath Alice. I'm coming."

I obviously wasn't going fast enough because she yanks on my arm and drags me off the stage as she leads me to the middle of the theatre where, Mr. and Mrs. Cope are standing with Jasper and Edward. Mike follows behind trying to keep up with Alice's over-enthusiastic pace.

Jasper is looking very presidential, wearing a dark navy suit and red tie, with his brushed back wavy blond hair. Alice immediately goes to his side and hangs on to his arm. Jasper gazes down at her and gives her a loving wink. I notice Edward rolls his eyes when he sees this sign of affection between his friend and mine. He probably knows Jasper is just trying to get laid. I like Jasper, I really do, but my propensity to dislike the corporate mogul type tends to overshadow any positive thoughts about him.

Edward is wearing a well pressed dark grey suit and perfectly placed black tie while his hair looks unnaturally, perfectly, unkempt. I bet he spends hours in front of the mirror trying to make it look like he doesn't care. I find myself daydreaming about running my fingers through his unmanageable hair when I am suddenly brought back to reality when I hear Mr. Cope speak up. I turn my attention in the direction of Mr. Cope, trying not to fidget, which is what I tend to do when I get flustered.

"Oh, Bella and Mike, that was beautiful, as usual." I smile and blush a little. I've never been good at taking a compliment.

"Yep, Bella and I are like peas and carrots." Mike puts his arm over my shoulders and squeezes a little.

"Peas and carrots, huh?" Edward huffs. I'm stunned when I look over to him and his steely green eyes are staring back at me. "How long have you two been a couple?"

Why does he seem so grumpy and why is he staring at me? Mike is the one who made the stupid comment. Jasper is quick to defuse the situation as the air was starting to feel pretty thick around us.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan, Alice's friend, and roommate. And this is Mike Newton, Bella's dance partner." Jasper extends his arm towards Mike and me.

"Yes, I gathered that. But you haven't answered my question. How long have you two been a couple?" He's starting to get on my nerves now. There is no reason to be so rude.

I realize Mike still has his arm around my shoulder, so I reach up and push it off as I answer the grumpy man.

"We've been dance partners for 6 years, but we are _not_ a couple," I explain, emphasizing that fact for Mike's benefit as much as for Edward's.

"Yeah, but I'm wearing her down. She'll be back for more." Mike replies as he bumps my hip with his. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. _Poor Mike, he's never going to get it. _

I don't know if it's my imagination or not, but grumpy man seems to have relaxed a little bit. I know, with Mike, his flirting, albeit inappropriate, is harmless. He has been doing this for the last 5 years and I have never felt threatened by him.

"So, gentlemen, I hope you like what you see here?" Mrs. Cope is always so sweet and gentle when she talks. I don't know how anyone could say no to her.

"Yes, I'm finding this investment more appealing by the second." Edwards's response is quick…Is that a smirk on his face? _His mood swings are giving me whiplash._ Jasper looks at Edward in shock, obviously taken aback by Edwards's sudden acceptance, while Edward is still staring at me with those intense eyes. _Do I have something __on __my face?_ I reach up and brush my hand across my face. His overall demeanor is making me feel very self-conscience.

"Really? That's…great." Jasper is stunned. He looks over at Alice who is bouncing up and down while she is still clinging to his arm, which is causing him to shake from side to side. I can't help but smile when I see her enthusiasm.

"Well gentlemen, should we go back to the office and discuss some business?" Mr. Cope is remaining professional and keeping his excitement in check, which is more than I can say for Alice, but I can tell he is thrilled to have found some investors to take over Twilight.

"Yes, let's do that. I would like to have this investment under my control as soon as possible." Edward is very precise and demanding with his words.

Jasper is rendered speechless and just nods in agreement while I'm left standing there confused. I don't know why everyone was so concerned about Edward not wanting to invest; he seemed very willing to me.

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love - Chapter 3 **

It's Sunday, my night to work at the BDL. The gang and I ordered Chinese and proceed to eat it around the kitchen island before we have to get ready for work.

"I have some exciting news!"

Alice has been dying to tell me something all morning, but wanted to wait until everyone was around, so she could tell us all at once. We all look at her with our food half way to our mouths waiting for her earth shattering news.

"Jasper and I made love last night!" She squeals with excitement.

"Oh, wow I'm shocked." I say sarcastically. Jacob and Rosalie snicker at my snide comment.

"I know you think he had an ulterior motive for helping to save Twilight, but I don't believe that. My Jazzy is a generous guy and he loves me. He wasn't expecting anything from me in return." I feel like she is scolding me. "It was just the right time, and we've been dating for almost a month now. It was amazing!"

"I know sweetie, I'm happy for you." I give Alice a big hug. "I don't doubt your judgment. I can see how much he cares for you every time he looks at you. Plus any man that can put up with you this long must be in love."

"Thanks." She says mocking my sarcasm from earlier.

"Seriously though, I'm over the moon happy for you, but if he messes up one time." I hold up one finger to emphasize my point. "One time and I will make him rue the day he ever met Alice Brandon."

"Thanks Bella, I'll let him know. I'm sure he will be shaking in his superbly pressed Gucci suit." We laugh at our playful banter.

I hope I'm right about Jasper. One of my faults is trusting too easily. I've been trying to open my eyes more to the people around me and see them for who they really are, but sometimes you get a wolf in sheep's clothing and they are not as easily detected. Jasper seems genuine about his feelings for Alice. When he looks at her his face lights up with affection; I just don't think you can fake that.

"Okay, I want every dirty little detail, spill girl!" Rosalie demands.

Jacob puts his hands up in surrender, "Okay, ladies, that is my queue to leave." Jacob gets up to leave when Alice's next comment stops him dead in his tracks.

"I'll give you girls more details, but first we need to talk about how Bella and Edward couldn't keep their eyes off each other."

Rosalie's mouth hangs open and Jacob turns on his heels and faces me giving me a look of pure disdain.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Bella! Didn't you hear what we said about him?" He's trying to control his anger as he shouts at me.

I shrink back a little at Jacob's reprimand. Jacob is six foot two with coal black hair and broad shoulders. I don't like being on the receiving end of his warning, especially when I have done nothing wrong. Knowing Jacob has no reason to go so overboard with his scolding I straighten back up and defend myself.

"I have no clue what Alice is talking about, but even if I did, I don't see the problem. It wasn't like I was attacking him and trying to rip his clothes off." Jacob is like a big brother to me. I love him, I really do, but sometimes he can be a little too over-protective.

"I don't think Jacob meant to yell." Rosalie gives Jacob a look of warning. I see Jacob's shoulders relax as he starts to calm down. I don't think he even realized how tense he was. "Jacob just wanted to remind you that this Edward guy is not the right guy for you. We both think it will be in your best interest to stay away from him."

"But it's been two years," Alice chimes in. "I think Bella needs to get back out there and date again." She focuses her attention on me now. "Jasper said Edward was asking about you, Bella. I think he really likes you. You should give him a chance. He's really a nice guy." Alice has always been a glass half full kind of girl. She never sees the bad in anybody.

Jacob gives a loud huff. "You weren't the one who found her that night, Alice. You didn't see how badly she was hurt." Just bringing up that night makes me cringe. "She needs someone who will take care of her and love her. Not someone who will just add her to another notch on his belt and leave."

"Well, Jasper used to sleep around a too, before he met me. All it takes is that special person and people can change." Alice continues her campaign for 'let Bella date'.

"I don't believe this. You want Bella's first date, after EJ, to be with Edward Cullen?" Jacob's so mad he is almost spitting when he talks.

"Well, Jacob, if it's not him, then who do you suggest she date?" Alice is aggravated and throws her hands up in the air. "Nobody will be good enough for her. You can't just keep her under lock and key forever."

I just sit there listening to my friends argue about my love life as if I'm not even there. I'm hearing everything they are saying, but I'm in a trance thinking about the past.

"You guys...shut up! You're freaking Bella out." Rosalie is the first to realize I'm just staring off into space.

Rosalie comes over and puts her hands on my shoulders and gently rubs up and down, shaking me out of my daze. "Are you all right sweetie?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be fine." I get up out of my seat and excuse myself. "Don't worry guys. You don't have to be concerned about Edward Cullen. I'm not interested in him anyway." I don't look at any of them directly in the eyes, fearing I will see pity in them. "I'm going to head to my room and get ready for work now."

"Bella…I'm…" Jacob tries to apologize but I won't let him, putting my hands up as I walk by him.

"No Jacob, don't worry. I'm fine."

As I walk to my room I hear Rosalie scolding Jacob, "Way to go dumb ass! You need to learn to control your temper."

"Thanks, Captain obvious, I'll keep that in mind." I can practically hear Jacob rolling his eyes in annoyance.

I go in my room and close the door. I still have a few minutes before I have to actually get ready so I pull out my iPhone and bring up the web browser. I click on the search section and type in…Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 4**

Since I don't have to perform tonight at the BDL, I'm wearing my waitress outfit. It's a black sequined corset with a heart neckline and matching panties, along with black pantyhose and four inch sparkly black heels. There is also a white collar with a black bowtie around my neck and matching white cuffs on my wrist, each held together with a little black button. My brown hair is in loose curls that fall right above my breasts, and sitting on my head is a cute little top hat with an oversized black feather attached to the side. I believe Jacob and Rosalie were going for sexy sophistication when they chose this outfit.

The BDL is jam-packed tonight so I'm not having a problem keeping myself busy, but I'm having a big problem concentrating. I don't know why I keep thinking about him. Google just confirmed that Edward Cullen is a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. I viewed multiple pictures of him showing up at events by himself, but always leaving with tall voluptuous blondes, and it was never the same blond. He's a womanizer, just like every other man with too much money and power.

I head to the bar with the drink orders from three older gentlemen sitting close to the stage. "Hey Sam, I need one rum and coke, one jack and coke, and one gin and tonic."

"Anything for you, Sugar." The bartender gives me a wink.

While I wait for Sam to complete my order, I turn around and face the crowd putting both my elbows back on the bar. I'm scanning the patrons when I suddenly feel someone's eyes on me. I slowly turn my head in the direction of the penetrating gaze. _No way!_ Edward Cullen is sitting in one of my booths… on a Sunday night?

I turn around quickly just as Sam places the last drink order on my tray. "What's wrong, Sugar? You look like you just saw a ghost." I give Sam a timid laugh while I grab my tray, ignoring his question and concern for me.

"Thanks, Sam." I turn and carry my tray to the three waiting gentlemen.

Once I deliver the drinks, I ask the gentlemen if I can get them anything else. I'm trying to stall, knowing I will have to go to Edwards's booth next. I can only put it off for so long, so once the gentlemen confirm their satisfaction I take a deep breath and head towards Edward.

He looks like he hasn't shaved since I last saw him yesterday. _Oh lord of all things manly, look at that jaw line_… pull it together Bella, he is just a hot shot business man like all the others. He doesn't take his eyes off me. I suddenly feel like I don't have enough clothes on, but I refuse to let him see how much he affects me. I strengthen my resolve to show Mr. Cullen just how much I loathe him and his womanizing ways.

"So what brings you here on a Sunday night? Tired of your normal Saturday night line-up?" The panty dropping smile he was giving me starts to fade. _That's right mister, that look may work for your blond bimbos, but it won't work on me. _

"This is purely business Ms. Swan. I just like to keep a close eye on my investments." His smirk is back while he eyes me up and down. "I have to tell you, I believe my recent acquisition will result in hefty dividends, but the more I admire my most recent investment, the more I think I may be greedy and keep all the retained earnings for myself."

_Oh, he thinks he is so smooth... _I place my hand on the table and lean down closer to him. "You invested in a company, Mr. Cullen. You did not invest in me. If you need something else to invest in, try buying some artwork."

"Is he bothering you, Bella?" Jacob asks as he comes up behind me and puts his hand on my lower back.

I stand up straight and give Jacob a nice smile, but Edward answers before I even have a chance.

"I was just giving Ms. Swan my order."

"Well you can order whatever you want, but Bella is not on the menu." Jacob says, completely serious and a little frightening.

I'm stunned he's talking to a patron with that much hostility in his voice. He puts his arm around my waist and holds me closer to him. I see Edward's eyes dart to Jacob's hand on my hip, and he clenches his fists together. At this point, I can't tell which one I fear the most.

"Straight, single malt scotch," is all Edward says.

"I'll get it for you. Bella, it's time for your break." I nod and let Jacob escort me back to the break room.

While we are on our way to the back, I take a peek over my shoulder to look at Edward. He's still staring at me with those intense eyes while he has a death grip on the side of the table. Here we go again. One minute he's Mr. Cocky and the next, he's Mr. Grumpy.

Jacob escorts me to the backroom, where we run into Rosalie coming out of the office. I'm sure she can tell something just went down by the expression on Jacobs face.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asks with concern.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Edward _fucking_ Cullen is out there harassing Bella." Jacob walks me to the couch and I sit down. "Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"No, Jacob, I'm fine. And he wasn't harassing me. I had it under control."

"Well, I don't like the way he was looking at you, and I sure as hell don't like him talking to you. Men like that are only after one thing, and I won't let him hurt you."

"Jacob!" I stop him before he can say anymore. "I work at a bar that caters to rich and powerful people. I get hit on every night I'm here. You need to relax. Edward is no different than any of the others." Even as I say it, I don't know that I really believe it, but I won't let Jacob know that. "Besides, I have to deal with him, especially now since he is co-owner of Twilight."

Jacob has no rebuttal, because what can he say? He has no claim over me. If I wanted to sleep with Edward, I could. I won't, because he's an egotistical jerk, but the point is… I could.

"I better go get the corporate blood sucker his drink." Jacob turns to leave, but stops when he gets his hand on the doorknob. "You have the rest of the night off, Bella. I don't want you to come out until he is gone."

I want to stomp my foot like a little kid. This entire situation is so frustrating.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie is sincerely worried about me.

"Yeah Rose, I'm fine. I just don't know why Jacob thinks this guy is so different from all the rest that walk through that door."

"I've seen him in action, Bella. He's smooth, and you have to admit he is one fine piece of man." This makes me grin. "I can also tell you're letting him get to you. You don't usually let the other men get under your skin like this." She isn't wrong. He is starting to consume my thoughts and I barely even know him. "Jacob is just being overly cautious because he cares for you, we all do." She gives me a warm hug. "You feel tense sweetie. Go back to the apartment, take a warm bath, pull out your rabbit, and relieve some of that tension." She gives me a wink and a little nudge. "It'll make you feel better. I think you need it."

Edward leaves the BDL that night, alone. He's a puzzle to me, an enigma. If he just wants to get laid, why didn't he take someone home? He could've had any of the girls here tonight; they're not jaded by the corporate tycoon like I am.

I decided to take Rosalie's advice and relieve some tension. I have depended on my trusty rabbit for the past two years to get me through tense moments like this; I'm surprised the ears haven't been rubbed down to nubs. I go back to the apartment and start my bath water, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. I take my uniform off, and lay everything carefully on the counter. Stepping into the soothing bath I slowly lower myself in, soaking every part of my body up to my neck.

I relax and think about everything that has happened in the past couple of days. I can't stop the images from forming in my head..._his steely green eyes…his unruly hair…his jaw line._ I close my eyes and allow these images to take over my mind. I can't help how my body reacts to the thought of him.

I slowly start running my hands over my stomach needing to feel the connection of skin to skin contact. I picture Edward joining me in the tub, sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around me. I slowly lower my hand down to my center where I feel the most 'tension', imagining they are his hands eliciting this need within me. Slowly, I run my fingers over my swollen core, and my breathing picks up and gets heavy with longing. I can imagine myself running my lips down his jaw line and my hands through his tussled hair. The images I'm transpiring are driving me wild; I'm getting out of control, but I can't stop. _I need more._

I get out of the bath splashing water over the side, but I don't have time to worry about that. Wrapping myself in a towel I head to my bedroom to retrieve my trusted rabbit, 'Peter', from the nightstand. Yes, the only name I could think of for my vibrator was 'Peter'…'Peter Rabbit', though I'm seriously thinking about renaming him now. Hmmm... '_Edward the rabbit'… 'Eddie Rabbit'…or maybe just 'Cullen'._ I'll have to give this more thought, but right now I have more important… _needs_… to focus on.

Letting the towel fall to the floor, I lay on my bed with my dependable vibrator in my right hand. I run it over my nipples, making them erect and eager for more while picturing Edwards's lips and how it would look as he licks and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. The tension is almost too unbearable to stand so I slowly lower 'Peter'_… or 'Edward'…_ down my body until I reach my center…_damn, that feels good. _The moment 'Eddie' hits my clit, I know I won't last long.

I tease myself a little before I insert him into my warm needy entrance, moving him in and out enjoying the fill of him stretching my walls. I can picture Edward thrusting inside of me while lying over me with his broad masculine shoulders. I feel myself getting ready to let go, with each graze of the rabbit ears to my clit I get another step closer. I remember the tenor of Edwards's voice and what he said to me tonight…'_the more I admire my most recent investment, the more I think I may be greedy and keep all the retained earnings for myself.' _That's the last push I need to send me over the edge and into an orgasmic haze.

Lying on my bed sated and relaxed, I realize that may have been the best orgasm I've ever had from my good friend 'Peter'...or should I say, 'Big Eddie'…Yeah 'Big Eddie'. _Shit! I'm in so much trouble._

That was the first night I got off to the thought of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love - Chapter 5**

My alarm goes off and I'm wide awake and ready to start the day. This is unusual for me, but I slept so good last night. I didn't have a single nightmare, it was so peaceful. _Huh, I need to bring out 'Big Eddie' more often I guess._ It's Monday morning and we have practice at Twilight; only three more practices left until the children's charity event.

I get up and get dressed before heading out to the kitchen to get some coffee. Rosalie is sitting alone at the breakfast bar eating a big bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. Alice is either not up yet or had a sleepover at Jasper's. Since she's usually always the first one up in the apartment, I'm going with the latter. I feel a tinge of disappointment when I notice the coffee pot sitting on the counter, and it's empty.

"Good morning, Rose! Where's the coffee?" I evidently sound a little too chipper this morning because Rosalie is giving me her 'who the hell are you and what have you done with Bella' look.

"Alice slept over at Jasper's," she says with her mouth full. I wait for her to swallow her food before she continues. "She just sent me a text and she's going to stop by work and use her discount to bring us 'good' coffee."

Alice works at the Starbucks just down the block from us. It's hard finding employment with a dance degree, so until something comes along, we have to supplement the income. Alice and I both had the same dream starting out; to dance on Broadway. Alice's dream is still Broadway, but I had to reevaluate my dreams, after the incident. She's been on a few call backs, but that's as close as she has gotten. She is an amazing dancer and I'm sure she will get her big break soon.

"So, you seem extremely chipper this morning." Rosalie questions my unusual behavior.

"Oh, really?" I try to act indifferent, as if the earth shattering orgasm I had last night has nothing to do with my newfound serenity.

Rosalie gives me a questioning look, and then her eyes suddenly grow two sizes and her mouth curls into a shit-eating grin, as realization hits her.

"You took my advice!"

Just then I hear Alice closing the apartment door. "What advice did Bella take?" Alice walks in with three Starbucks Coffee's and a bag of Danishes.

"I told Bella she needed to masturbate last night. She was a bit tense after seeing Edward at the BDL." Rosalie is discussing me masturbating as if she's talking about the weather… _It was a bit damp in Bella's southern region and we are hoping there is more precipitation in the near future…_ "She's in such a good mood this morning, so I'm guessing she took my advice."

"So did you take matters into your own hands last night?" Alice is now weighing in on my masturbation technique. Why are my girls so concerned with me getting off? This is one of the benefits and downfalls about being with your girlfriends for so long; they think they can discuss anything.

I'm laughing at this point and casually say, "I started to, but then I had to get out Big Edd…" I cover my mouth and stop the words from coming out…_maybe they didn't hear me._

Both Rosalie and Alice are gaping at me with their eyes about to pop out of their sockets. _Damage control…damage control_… I need to change the subject, and fast. "So Alice, did you have amazing sex with Jasper last night?"

"Yes I did, but don't you dare try to change the subject, Isabella Marie." She has her hand on her hip, and she used my full first name and middle name, this is serious.

"Did you get a new vibrator, Bella?" She is using that tone of voice that my mother would use when she was trying to pry information from me.

I shake my head 'no'.

"Did you rename 'Peter', Bella?"

I'm sure she can see the guilt all over my face. _No use denying it now, she's onto me._ I shake my head 'yes'.

Alice starts to jump up and down squealing and clapping her hands. She finds this very humorous. "You renamed your vibrator 'Big Eddie'!"

Now I'm embarrassed, and I'm sure my face shows it. I cover my face with my hands and spread my fingers apart so I can peek out at Rosalie. _How mad is she?_

Rosalie just shakes her head at me and smiles. "Bella, you can imagine Edward all you want when you masturbate. You can name your vibrator after Edward. I don't care, but you better make sure his real dick stays away."

"Oh Rosalie, you guys are being way too hard on him. You don't even know him. You are prejudging him based on his status. Would you want someone to judge you just because you're blond?" Alice, my 'let Bella date' solicitor is playing devil's advocate.

"Maybe we would give him a chance if we didn't already see him whoring around every Saturday night. And besides…" Rosalie gets cut off when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I jump off the bar stool eager to remove myself from the conversation. I make my way to the door, laughing as I still hear the girls discussing my lack of a sex life.

I'm surprised when I open the door and see a courier holding a package. We live above the BDL, but there's a separate entrance to get to the apartments upstairs, so anyone can walk up to our door. I just would have never expected a courier this early in the morning.

"Miss Bella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I have a package for you. I just need you to sign." The courier holds out his tablet and I carelessly sign my name. He hands me the package wrapped in brown shipping paper, gives me a 'thank you Miss' and is on his way.

I immediately pull off the attached card; the suspense feels like it's literally killing me. I've never received a package before, and I'm more than a little excited about it. I rip the card out of the envelope and read the hand written note. I'm shocked and irritated all at once. _What's he playing at?_ The card reads:

**I saw this investment and thought of you.**

**I would love to know what you think.**

**Yours, Edward**

I'm very skeptical about this, but I immediately rip the brown paper to see what's inside. It takes me a minute to process what I'm looking at. I'm holding an 11x14 framed picture of… erotic art. The photo is a side view of a couple completely naked in a romantic embrace. The background is reminiscent with shadowy darkness, it gives the illusion that the couple are completely lost in each other, that they are the only ones that exist at that moment. The couple's faces are in the shadowy background leaving you to imagine what these two sexual beings look like. You only see their arms and legs entwined with each other. The sleek beautiful lines of the woman and the masculine strength of the man as he embraces her, shows the difference in the two sexes. It's beautiful, but I can't help being offended. _Who does he think he is?_ I re-read the card again. _What an arrogant son of a bitch! _No way am I keeping this… just wait until I see him.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 6 **

I have the artwork securely rewrapped and sitting behind the Twilight stage. I'm hoping Edward shows up today while we practice so I can return his investment. It was tricky, but I managed to keep this little gift a secret from the girls. I don't want them to read too much into this, and just thinking about the audacity of this man to send me such a sensual piece of art sets me off. The fact that he threw the words I said to him back in my face in such a way, just shows how much of an arrogant jerk he is.

Mike and I are standing behind the stage waiting for Alice to finish her solo. Mike leans around the curtain to look out. "Oh great, that Edward guy is here," he huffs.

I practically knock Mike down, as I push him away to peek around the curtain too, looking for myself. Yep, that's him. From what I can tell he is in a dark suit sitting back with his right ankle lying across his left thigh. He has his fingertips pressed together, holding them up by his lips with his elbows relaxed on the arm rest. It appears we have a grumpy Edward today.

"There is something strange about him. He seems so tense all the time."

"You think so?" I ask, even though I really don't care what he thinks.

"Yeah, you don't notice it? He looks at you like you are something to eat. It's creepy."

* * *

Mike and I perform our routine flawlessly. The piece we are doing is portraying a couple who has been together for years but is torn apart by the woman's betrayal. We are, appropriately, dancing to OneRepublic's 'Apologize'. My real life fades away and I become this character, putting emotion into every movement. I'm only brought back to reality once the music ends.

When the routine is over, I'm back to reality. _I must return sexy picture back to sexy man. _I don't even give Mike enough time to try and grab my ass, as soon as he helps me to my feet I rush to the back stage, grab the art work and head out to find Edward.

I stop in my tracks as soon as I see Mike and Edward conversing in the auditorium. It appears to be a one-sided conversation that I'm not about to interrupt. It looks as if Edward is scolding Mike about something, and Mike does not look happy. _What the hell is going on?_ As soon as Edward is done with the conversation, he turns and leaves without even a glance in my direction.

I look down at the artwork in my hand. I'm not keeping this thing, and I'm getting more annoyed and frustrated by the minute. If I don't take care of this now, I will just keep thinking about it. That's probably what he wants…_he is like a parasite trying to take over my mind_… I solidify my decision to take care of this matter today. I know what I need to do.

* * *

I step out of the taxi with a death grip on my inappropriate gift. It is securely wrapped and I know this, but I have this fear that the brown wrapping will mysteriously disintegrate and I will be standing in downtown New York with an erotic photo in my hand. Maybe a thief will snatch it from me, and once they get it back to their place they will assume I am some kind of porn collector. Not that it would matter what a thief thought of me, but this thing is making me nervous and flustered. Life can get back to normal once it is gone.

I shut the door of the taxi and stare up at the giant skyscraper, with the big silver letters classifying it as SpyTech. I take a deep breath and head into the main lobby. Are these guys over compensating for something? This place is huge and I am only on the first floor. There is an extravagant water fall fixture in the center of the lobby with the security desk sitting in the forefront. There are several seating areas on the right hand side of the lobby and there is a Starbucks on the left. _I wonder if Alice knows about this? _She will be trying to get relocated, to this Starbucks, just so she can be closer to her Jazzy. I'm trying to keep my face neutral to all this extravagance because I don't want to appear as if I am a tourist.

I head to the security desk to ask which floor Edward is on, but before I can even ask, the security guard seems to have already read my mind.

"Miss Swan, it's so lovely to meet you. I'm Alec, head of security here at SpyTech." Alec seems like a very nice man, probably in his mid to late forties. He gives me a little chuckle and I realize my mouth is hanging open, but what do you expect? I have never met a psychic before.

"Edward said we should be expecting you." Is that supposed to make me feel better? Now I know I have a confused look on my face.

"His office is on the 45th floor. I will show you to his private elevator." I follow him to the back of the waterfall where there is a corridor of elevators. This feels very portentous, like he is leading me to something dangerous. _Who am I kidding?_ He _is_ leading me to something very dangerous.

Once Alec gets me safely onto the elevator, he tells me that when the doors open, I should see Edwards's secretary. What he failed to tell me is that she is a gorgeous voluptuous blond. _I guess hoping she would be a 60 year old grandmother was a little delusional. _

I take a step out of the elevator and Blondie never looks up. Okay, maybe she didn't hear the elevator. I clear my throat a little bit, still no recognition from 'big boob McGee'. Then I see her name plate: Tanya Denali, so I decide to act… _kind of_… professional. "Excuse me…Tami, is it? I would like to have a private moment with Mr. Cullen."

She barely even looks up at me; I think she is reading on her iPhone. She gives a little huff. "Don't we all honey. And the name is _Tanya_."

"Excuse me?" I'm annoyed at her tone of voice.

"Look, Edward is a busy man and you don't look like the normal type I see for these unexpected visits…..so you need to get back on the elevator and go back to wherever it is you came from." She waves her perfectly manicured hand towards the elevator indicating where she wants me to go.

_Oh no, she didn't! _

"Well, _Tracey_, Edward just sent me this very expensive gift and I can't possible accept something so extravagant. I just need to see him and return it to him." _Yes, I can be a bitch too. _

First she looks at me with surprise and then it slowly morphs into a look of abhorrence. "My…Name…Is…_Tanya…_ and as I just told you, Edward is busy right now. I can't let you go in." I know she's lying, and I just want to wipe that smirk off of her face.

I'm tired of other people telling me what I can and can't do. I decide today I'm not going to take it anymore. I give fake, big-boobed, Tanya a devilish smile and I march straight to Edwards's office door.

"You can't go in there!" Tanya gets up from her chair. Finally she moves…..and _son of a bitch_…she has long gorgeous legs too.

I roll my eyes at her, and the fact that she is perfect. "Just watch me, _Tina_."

* * *

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.

My story is complete and fully edited. I plan on posting about three times a week.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 7**

I turn the knob to Edwards's office, and the door opens with ease. Edward is on the phone turned around with his back facing the door. He's looking out the floor to ceiling windows over the New York landscape. He sounds irritated with his phone conversation. "What do you mean he has already come out with it? Why is he always two steps ahead of us? Something doesn't add up. We have got..."

I cut his conversation short when I slam his office door behind me. _That's right, Mr. Cullen, your worst nightmare has arrived._ I'm psyching myself up for this confrontation. He slowly and methodically turns around in his chair. He is wearing a royal blue button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up on his forearms, and his black tie is loose around his neck. Damn it, he is sexy... _Focus Bella, you are here for a reason._ He gives me a sexy crooked smile… _damn it, damn it, damn it. _

"I'll talk to you later Emmett. I need to invest my time with a certain asset that just stormed into my office." He finishes up his conversation as I glare daggers at him. He's getting my bitch brow, _so_ _watch out_.

Tanya peeks her head in. "Edward, I'm so sorry. She just..."

He cuts her off. "Bella is welcome anytime, Tanya." This doesn't make her happy. This, however, makes me thrilled.

"Hold all my calls and make sure we are not disturbed." _Ha ha… take that bitch!_

I wave my hand in dismissal to 'big lips'. _I wonder if Edward likes those collagen enhanced lips __wrapped__around his cock_. "You heard the man, _Tory_. Bye, bye, now!"

Tanya practically blows smoke out of her perfect plastic nose. _Watch out, Tanya, you don't want it to melt._ She closes the door a little too aggressively, and Edward seems to notice the mutual disdain his blow-up doll and I have for each other. He has a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You seem to have an issue with my secretary."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stick my nose up in the air, acting like that was the most absurd thing I have ever heard.

"Bella… are you… _jealous_?"

"Oh, please," I scoff. "Give me a break. Why would I be jealous of her? She is barely even real."

He is laughing now. "You don't have to be jealous of her. I've never touched her and I don't ever plan on touching her. Although I know she wants me." He gives me a little wink.

"You are so arrogant."

"You are so beautiful."

Now, I'm speechless. His amused look is gone and replaced with one of lust, it's making me uncomfortable. I place my free hand on my hip; this pose is meant to let him know I mean business. I decide to get straight to the reason I came by.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull by sending me this." I hold up the properly covered art work for effect. "Tell me, Edward, is this how you normally pick up women? Send them provocative and very inappropriate art work?"

He hasn't said anything yet and it's making me uncomfortable, so I continue to talk. "I also don't like being treated like some inanimate object you can profit from. Does this type of behavior usually work for you?"

He gets up out of his chair and starts to walk towards me. He has a look in his eyes; it's a look of hunger. _Oh shit…maybe Mike was right._ He's approaching me like I'm his prey and he hasn't eaten in a week. I start to back away and he pins me with my back to the door, with his hands on the wall on either side of my face.

"Oh, Bella," his voice is doing things to me; it's so smooth and rich. _At this rate, I could get off just from listening to him talk. _"I would never consider you as some inanimate object, nor would I ever try to make money from you, but I do think of you as an exquisite and priceless work of art." He runs his fingers down my cheek, and I feel an electric shock go from my cheek down to my core. The butterflies in my stomach have gone wild, and my panties are feeling a little… damp.

"Do you know why people invest in art?" All I can do is stare into those beautiful green eyes and hope I don't embarrass myself by climaxing from this single touch to my face.

"People choose art work to invest in because it's rare, and no one else has anything like it. But most importantly, it is of superior quality and stunningly beautiful." _Damn him, that was smooth. _

I look away because I can no longer stand the intense sexual tension radiating between us. He lifts my chin up so that I'm once again looking him in the eyes. I shift slightly to relieve the pressure forming between my legs.

"You, my beautiful Bella, are worth investing my time. You are the embodiment of all of those qualities; however I will not profit, financially anyway, from this venture." He runs his long, beautiful fingers down my arm. Why does he have long beautiful fingers? As if I already wasn't melting into a puddle of goo.

"See the problem is...once I have you, there will be no price any man could pay to take you from me." He leans in and kisses me, full of passion and wanting. I close my eyes and feel my resolve slowing dissolving with each second that goes by. I should stop this..._okay,_ _maybe just a little bit longer_… and then I will stop this.

Suddenly he pulls away, leaving me standing there in a daze with my eyes closed, when he asks… "What is Jacob Black to you?"

I'm taken back and confused, my mind still overcome from that kiss. I'm not ready to open my eyes and return to reality. "What? Why are we talking about Jacob?"

"I want to know what Jacob Black is to you. A boyfriend? A lover?" Edward still has me pinned to the wall and I open my eyes to meet his gaze. Is he jealous? My mouth turns up into a wicked little grin…turnabout is fair play, so I decide to throw his words back at him.

"Edward, are you… _jealous_?" But I realize very quickly that Edward is no longer in the mood to play. Mr. Grumpy is back. My wicked little grin is turning into a pouty lip. I thought I was being so clever and now I feel like I am being scolded for my behavior.

"Answer me, Miss Swan." He is so demanding. This infuriates me, yet I can't help but answer him.

"Jacob is just a good friend. He's like a brother to me." Edward quirks one eyebrow up in skepticism. I feel the need to defend myself, so I continue. "Jacob is my best friend Rosalie's brother. I have known him forever. He is the reason I was able to move to New York. He let me stay in the apartment above the BDL for free while I went to college. He gave me a job and has been there for me when I needed someone the most."

"Sounds like more than just brotherly love to me." Edward speculates and pushes himself back away from the wall and away from me. I miss the closeness and heat of his body. It's been so long since I had the touch of a man and I don't remember ever feeling this electricity with anyone else.

"Well it's not. I love Jacob, but not in a romantic way." I realize we are completely off the topic of why I came here in the first place. I need to focus. He has a way of making me forget everything.

"Look, I came here for a reason, and it's to return this investment back to you. I have no need for it." I set the painting on the floor beside the door.

"What do you think of it?" It seems Mr. Grumpy is gone and playful Edward is back. He is giving me those smoldering eyes and I realize he is trying to get me flustered again. I shouldn't be playing these games, especially with him. And I haven't had as much practice as him, yet I can't stop myself. I push myself off the wall and walk a little closer to him. He is leaning back against his desk and I can see the tension in his strong forearms as he holds some of his weight on them. I lick my lips and feel how swollen they are from the intense kiss we shared. His eyes are immediately drawn to my mouth, so I bite my lip a little in an attempt at flirting. I don't want him to have the upper hand; two can play this game.

"It's very beautiful. I think it shows how beautiful love can be between two people, and just how being with that one person can make them feel as if they are the only two people in the world. It also shows the beautiful difference between the masculine strength of a man and the soft supple curves of a woman."

I can see the desire in his eyes; his pupils are so dilated that I can barely see the green of his irises. I realize my eyes are probably reflecting the same desire. I'm in way over my head and I need to get out, _now_. My mind and my libido are obviously not on the same wave length.

"I'm sorry I have taken up so much of your time Mr. Cullen. I'll see my way out." I turn to leave. I can't get my feet to take me to the door fast enough, yet I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. Being in his presence is dangerous to my mind and my body. I reach for the door and pull it open, but it's instantaneously slammed shut again by the force of Edward's hand above my head. My heart starts to pound, and my breathing is dangerously close to hyperventilating. My back is to him and he leans down so I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"How are you planning on getting home, Miss Swan? I know you don't have a car."

I close my eyes and bite my lip again, but this time it's not intentional. "Taxi." I only have enough breath to get out the one word and it comes out in a whisper.

"Nonsense. I will have my driver, Seth, pick you up out front. He will take you wherever you need to go."

I don't have the strength to argue. I couldn't form a coherent word if I try. I just nod my head "yes" and he releases the door.

He picks up my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles. "Until we meet again, Miss Swan..." I open the door and walk out. It felt like his salutation was riddled with promises of things to come. _Try not to melt on the floor, Swan_… just a few more feet to safety. I'm once again brought back to reality when I see "Barbie Botox" sitting at the desk.

Tanya is giving me a bitchy look and I realize how disheveled I probably look to her. I'm sure she knows something tawdry was going on behind those doors. I feel like I need to regain control of something and I want to have the last word, so I press the button on the elevator and when the door opens I walk in and turn around with a big smile on my face. When the elevator door is closing I give a little wave to Tanya and my final farewell. "Bye Tiffany!" If looks could kill, I would have died right there in that elevator. I'm surprised she could even make a facial expression with all that Botox she has done. I leave feeling satisfied that I at least got the upper hand over Edwards's secretary.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. Your reviews are like the new Rob Dior add, addictive eye candy that I can't get enough of. As always, If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 8**

I haven't told the girls about my meeting with Edward, and I don't plan to. Alice would probably be ecstatic, but Rosalie would lock me up in a straight jacket and padded cell, believing me to be crazy. Come to think of it, she may not be that far off…

It's my night to perform at the BDL. I'll be performing my regular routine to Christina Aquilera's 'Nasty Naughty Boy'. Our regulars are well aware of what tonight's performance is all about. This routine is burlesque style and takes the tease factor to a new level. We have a hot seat in the club and the guys all know whoever is sitting in that chair gets special attention during the performance.

Rosalie and Jacob were shocked that I was still willing to dance and perform these routines after the incident. I couldn't give it up, dancing is my escape. It's what keeps me sane. When I dance, I can transform myself into any character I want. I can be sexy and ambitious, I can be teasing and alluring, or I can be soft and flowing. No matter what kind of dance I'm performing, I can step away from reality for those few minutes. As long as I can cover my scars, I can pretend they never existed. It's a rush, a feeling of freedom.

I perform this routine with Rosalie and Jane. We are wearing a red corset top with black trim that covers enough of my back to make me feel comfortable, paired with a black skirt with red trim. We also wear black thigh high stockings with a red bow embellishment. We finish this off with our red stiletto heels and silky black elbow-length gloves. I feel empowered when I'm wearing this outfit.

I usually take the lead on this routine, because I'm the only brunette and it makes me stand out. I'm standing center stage with Rosalie to my right and Jane to my left. I immediately look to the hot seat to see tonight's victim. I don't recognize this patron, which makes me smile knowing we have fresh meat.

Right on cue, a waitress appears by the stage, waiting for me to take a glass of champagne from her tray. As soon as the music starts, I walk down the stairs, with Rosalie and Jane flanking me. I take the champagne and make my way to the hot seat. Everyone starts to hoot and holler as we sway our hips and sashay with sexy determination towards the unknown man. When the song says 'relax and sip upon my champagne' I hand the glass of bubbly to the lucky winner and tug on his tie as I work my way around him. We begin our routine and perform our little burlesque show. It's innocent, yet very suggestive, just like the song we are performing to.

The man in the chair must have known what he was getting himself into because he never seemed surprised or taken back by anything that was going on. Maybe he has been here before and I just don't remember his face. He must have a thing for brunettes; he doesn't take his eyes off of me. I can handle being ogled. After all, that is part of my profession, and entertaining people is what I enjoy doing. However, I don't tolerate being fondled by strange men. Although he never once physically touches me, there is something about him that disturbs me. I notice his hand twitch a few times and I'm concerned he's not going to be able to control himself.

I see Jacob standing over by the bar monitoring the show, and more importantly the audience. It's rare that we get a customer who forgets our 'look but don't touch rule', but Jacob is always there watching out for us. I've always had fun doing this routine, teasing and being playful with our patrons, but for some reason this man is making me feel dirty. It's his posture and the smirk on his face that makes me feel like he is up to something. I give Jacob a look of trepidation, and he instantly knows I'm concerned and starts making his way closer. Just knowing Jacob is close by eases my anxiety enough so I'm able to finish the performance. I'm relieved when we come to the end and nothing transpires.

The patrons are clapping and howling at us as we exit the stage. "Have either of you girls seen that guy here before?" I present the question to Jane and Rosalie looking back out into the crowed, but the mystery man is already gone. _That's_ _strange…_

"No, I've never seen him before," Jane replies as she rolls a silky glove off her arm.

"I haven't either, but I bet he comes back after that performance. I think he likes the way Bella moves." Rosalie gives me a playful little wink as she props her right leg on a stool to remove her stockings.

I give her a smile back, but it isn't genuine. "Yeah well, I hope he doesn't come back. There was something about him that gave me the creeps."

"I saw Jacob start to head over. Did I miss something? He looked like he was ready to attack at any moment." Jane probably wouldn't understand if I told her. She has no fear, and I don't think there is a man out there that she wouldn't like touching her.

"I don't know. He probably wanted to be close just in case, especially since it wasn't one of our regulars." I give a partially accurate explanation. Jane just gives a little shrug of her shoulders and continues to get ready for her next shift of waitressing. I look over at Rosalie and she can tell there is more to the story, but I just give her a reassuring smile and we continue to get ready for the rest of the night in silence.

The rest of the night goes by as normal, except for the fact that I look around the lounge every five seconds hoping to see a man with disheveled hair and smoldering green eyes staring back at me. I've already forgotten about the unidentified man. I'm apparently more concerned with the feeling of disappointment I have towards the fact that it's been more than 24 hours since I have seen or heard from Edward… more than 24 hour since he had me pinned to his office door…more than 24 hours since he kissed me senseless… _Shit!_ _Get a grip Swan… That's what I wanted, right? _

* * *

**A/N:** This is a short one guys, but I might be willing to post chapter 9 later today...if my readers are generous with their reviews ;)...so don't forget, if you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

Here you go my lovelies... Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming ;)

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 9**

The next morning, I'm up before my alarm goes off. I tell myself I'm just excited because we have our final practice for Twilight before the charity event on Saturday. _Yes, that's it... excited about practice today! It has absolutely nothing to do with the possibility of seeing Edward._ I keep repeating this thought to myself all morning. Just to make sure I don't do anything stupid, if I see him, I feel the need to relieve some sexual tension that has been building up, strictly a precautionary measure… I need to have a level head the next time I see him.

I start the shower, and I'm eager to get my clothes off and get under the stream of warm water. I close my eyes and remember Edward in his office with his sleeves rolled up on his forearms. I picture the way his pants fit and I just know he's probably toned and masculine under those clothes. I picture his long fingers and remember how they felt on my skin.

I lather the soap on my body, gently running my hands over my breasts, tweaking my nipples as I pass over them. I imagine they are Edwards's long seductive fingers and continue to run them down my body and over my stomach. I can feel how swollen my clit is and the need to apply pressure is overwhelming.

I visualize myself walking into Edwards's office wearing a skirt without panties, feeling sexy and confident like one of the women I portray in my dance routines. I can practically hear his velvety voice telling me how beautiful I look. I picture him bending me over his desk and running his fingers up my thighs until he reaches my wet and needy arousal.

I insert two of my fingers into my pussy and bring my right leg up so my foot is resting on the shelf in the shower. I have better access now so I start pumping my fingers in and out in a rhythmic motion. I picture Edward unzipping his pants and freeing himself so that he can take me fully from behind. I don't normally think cocks are beautiful, but damn I bet he has a beautiful cock. My breathing starts to get faster as I imagine what it would feel like to have him sheathed inside of me, expanding my walls and stretching me from the inside. Just the thought alone is enough to send me over the edge, and soon I feel myself pulsating around my fingers. I remove my foot from the shelf and bring my legs together. The sensation is so overwhelming I can barely stand on both feet let alone just the one. I feel sated and relaxed, yet a little annoyed that I climaxed before I could finish my fantasy. _Oh well, there's always tonight._

I step out of the shower and reach for the towel on the rack. I look over my shoulder and see myself in the mirror. My wonderful fantasy and feeling of ecstasy vanish at the sight of my back in the mirror, where I'm faced with the scars of my past. The spider web-like scar etched into my back is a reminder of what men of power can do to someone they believe they possess. I turn my head away from the mirror because I can hardly stand to look at it. It reminds me of everything ugly in the world. It reminds me of shattered dreams. Just like the shattered mirror that scraped and marked me for life, it also makes me reflect on all the things I should have done or could have done to prevent this.

This moment brings me back to the realization that I'm scared and damaged, which is why I need to keep my distance from men like Edward Cullen. They are business men who have no morals, and no concern for who they hurt or step over to get what they want. They take and take without a thought to how it might affect someone else. A fantasy is all I can allow Edward Cullen to be.

I'm a little distracted during practice today... actually, I'm a lot distracted. I can tell Mike is more than a little annoyed with me, but the only thing I seem to be able to focus on is the fact that Edward has not shown up. I should be relieved… I want to be relieved… but I'm not relieved, and that just… pisses me off. We finish the routine and for once Mike doesn't come over to help me up. _That's odd; he must be really pissed at me._

"Listen, Mike, I'm really sorry. I don't know what my problem is today." I rub my face in frustration and pull my ponytail out of the hair band. I shake my hair out and go sit on the edge of the stage.

"It's okay; I'm out of it, too." Mike comes and sits next to me on the stage, but keeps his distance. _What is going on? Did hell freeze over?_

"I'll be glad when this charity event is over and we won't have to practice so much. I love to dance, but between getting ready for this event and working at the BDL, I feel like I don't have any down time." It's nice to be able to make small talk with Mike without having him invading my personal space.

"I hear you. Things are different now that Edward is involved." He says Edwards name with disdain.

"What's wrong? Sounds like you don't care too much for Twilight's new investor." I try to act like I'm not nearly as interested in his answer as I really am. But the reality is I'm dying to know what happened after our last practice to cause this behavioral change in Mike. It's also odd to see Mike upset about something; he's usually so carefree and jovial.

"Yeah well, I always thought there was something off about him when we first met, and now I know he is just an asshole." I look at Mike with shock on my face. Whatever Edward did must have really pissed him off.

"You know what? Fuck Edward Cullen! I don't care what he says." Mike swiftly scoots closer to me on the stage. Now he's invading my personal space, causing me to flinch a little at his sudden movement.

"He demanded that I have no physical contact with you, except when it's completely necessary during our dance routines. He claims he has eyes everywhere and that he will be watching." When Mike puts his hand on my thigh, I don't even notice because I'm so stunned by what he's telling me. Edward Cullen threatened Mike Newton not to touch me? I can't deny that I'm thrilled at the thought of Edward being protective of me, but what gives him that right?

"I told him we have a thing, but that didn't go over so well." I'm suddenly brought back to reality again by Mike's incorrect statement. I finally realize that Mike is moving his hand higher up my thigh. I grab his hand and throw it back in his lap. If he wants to touch someone's thigh he can grope his own.

"What did you just say?! We do not have a 'thing'. How many times do I have to tell you?" I jump off the stage and stomp up the auditorium aisle. I don't have the patience to deal with him right now. The auditorium is still dark with only the stage lit up behind me. I make my way to the door that leads me out of the shadowy auditorium and into the light of the lobby.

I'm only a few steps away when the door is thrown open so hard it hits the adjoining wall. The sound it makes is so loud, it reverberates off of the auditorium walls and my eyes reflexively shut tight. When my eyes open, my heart starts pounding so fast, it feels like it could beat out of my chest; not because I was startled, but because of the figure standing in the doorway.

Edward Cullen is looming in the doorway framed by the light of the waiting area behind him. Have I died and gone to heaven? Because he looks like a god… a very powerful and pissed of god. He gives me a quick glance and then looks to the stage where Mike is still sitting. I look back and Mike looks like he just got caught with his hand in the candy jar. He starts to stand up and I wonder if he is going to take off running. Edward must be thinking the same thing because his voice is thunderous when he calls out for him.

"Mike! Meet me in the office. Now!" If Mike had thoughts about running, he certainly isn't going to now. I don't know what it is about Edward, but when he tells you to do something, you do it.

Edward gives me one last quick glance and then heads out the door towards the office. Meanwhile, Mike trudges up the aisle with all the enthusiasm of a man on death row heading to the electric chair.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 10**

Edward and Mike have been talking in the office for the last 10 minutes, but it feels like it's been 10 hours. I'm using the benches in the waiting area for their intended purpose… waiting… because I need to know what's going on in there.

"Hey Bella!" Alice comes bouncing out of the auditorium. "How was your practice today? Last one before the big event." It takes her a little bit to realize something is off. "Wait...What are you still doing here? What's going on?"

I give her a shrug because I honestly don't know. "I'm not sure," I nod my head towards the office door. "Edward stormed in after our practice and demanded to speak with Mike. They're in there now. I'm waiting right here until I find out what's going on."

"Really? Wow… Jasper said that Edward has been a little on edge lately. I guess they are having some issues at SpyTech. Someone's apparently leaking inside information to their competitor." Alice informs me.

"I guess that explains his bad mood, but why would he take it out on Mike?"

"I don't know…" Alice shrugs. "Did Mike do something to make him mad?"

I think back to what Mike was telling me about Edward warning him not to touch me. Mike did have his hand on my thigh, but how in the world would he know that? _Wait, unless... he told Mike he has eyes everywhere…_

"What is it, Bella?" Alice notices my contemplative expression.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing, but Mike was telling me about a confrontation he had with Edward. I guess Edward didn't like how Mike tends to be a little…_hands-on._ So apparently Edward warned Mike that if he touched me inappropriately again, he would make sure Mike never dances again. I guess Edward claimed to have 'eyes everywhere'…" I said using air quotes and rolled my eyes.

"So did Mike get 'handsy' today?" Alice inquires.

"Not until the end of our practice when we were sitting on the stage talking, but Edward wasn't even here then. He couldn't have seen it."

"Well, that depends if he was watching the monitors or not." Alice says this so nonchalantly like I should have thought of it myself.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, watching the monitors?"

"Jasper told me that they installed security cameras, so I guess if the monitors were on and Edward was watching, he could have seen Mike touching you."

I'm in shock. _Surely Edward didn't come all the way over here because Mike was touching me, did he? _I mean, I can't deny that I like the idea of him being protective but…_watching me on camera?_ Isn't that more like stalking, or possibly borderline psychotic?

"Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella!"

I snap out of it when Alice starts waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry, what where you saying?"

"I was saying…I just talked to Rosalie and she is giving you the night off on Friday so we can go out on the town. I thought it would be fun to go out somewhere other than the BDL. What do you say?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I don't really comprehend what I just agreed to because I'm still considering the possibility that Edward Cullen might be stalking me. I'm not sure whether to be creeped out by that or… _turned on_? No, definitely creeped out, not to mention pissed!

"Oh, good! We're gonna have so much fun!" Alice bounces while clapping her hands. "I'm staying at Jaspers again tonight, but I'll swing by the apartment tomorrow with the perfect outfit for you!" Alice can't contain the smile on her face. It makes my heart swell to see her so happy. "Okay Bella, I'm going to head out, but let me know what you find out about what's happening with Edward and Mike." With a little wave she is gone as quick as she arrived.

I don't have to wait much longer. The office door swings open and as soon as I see Edward walking out, I stand up, no doubt with a look of concern written all over my face. He stops as soon as he sees me, seemingly surprised I'm still here. He stares at me for the longest time before walking over to me.

When he stops next to me he doesn't look me in the eyes, and sounds very formal when he speaks. "You won't have to worry about Mike Newton bothering you anymore. This charity event will be the last time he ever dances with you. I will work on finding you a new dance partner, and I'm sure I can find someone equally as talented or better."

With that Edward starts to walk off. I reach out and grab his arm. "Edward, what in the hell are you talking about? What have you done?"

"The only thing I know how to do. The only thing I'm good at. I'm protecting my investment."

I release his arm as he pulls it from my grasp, and walks out of the building and into a sleek black Ferrari waiting for him.

I'm dumbfounded and left staring at the empty curb where Edward's car was parked when Mike startles me. "You need to stay away from him, Bella."

I turn to look at Mike, still confused about what just happened. "I'm so sorry Mike. What is going on? Edward just said…"

Mike interrupts me and says, "You don't have to worry about me, Bella. He's getting me a pretty good gig with another dance company, so I'll be fine. Besides, I think his main concern was keeping us apart."

I'm still stunned, and I have a few tears running down my face. I can't help it; Mike and I have been partners for 6 years. _I can't believe Edward did this…what gives him the right?_ _Who does he think he is? _"Are you sure? I….I can try and talk to Edward about this. Maybe this is just…I don't know….maybe it is just a misunderstanding."

Mike reaches up and wipes the tears from my check with his thumb. "No, Babe, it's for the best. We can't help the sexual tension we have between us, and he can see it. It's better this way, really. It probably isn't a good idea for us to mix business with pleasure anyway." He gives me a wink.

I suddenly feel better because for one, Mike is delusional as always about the so-called 'sexual tension' between us, and I won't be sad that I don't have to deal with that anymore. And two, Mike really seems to be okay with this decision.

But I'm also more confused than ever. Edward was so mad when he arrived, yet he didn't just get rid of Mike, he gave him a better opportunity. _Maybe he's not the tin man and does have a heart after all?_ At the same time, the fact that he did this to Mike because of me, claiming to be 'protecting his investment,' makes me furious. I'm not his possession, or as he keeps calling me, one of his investments; yet I can't deny that his possessiveness intrigues me.

I have to get my libido and my mind on the same page. His caveman tendencies are driving my libido wild, but my mind knows guys like Edward are bad for my heart. I just need to find a way to satisfy both my libido and my mind. I guess 'Big Eddie' will just have to be enough for my libido right now…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Chiefexecutiveeditor I have a blog where you can check out some pictures for this story. Go to angelsandusky . BlogSpot . com(with out the spaces ;) ) and check it out. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Your reviews make my day so…review away. Your kind words and constructive criticism mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcome escape into the world of fantasy.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 11**

I had another peaceful night's sleep after I broke out 'Big Eddie'. Yes, my libido won that round again. It's really the only choice I have. If I don't go to sleep thinking about Edward, then I start thinking about EJ. Thinking of EJ gives me nightmares, and thinking of Edward gives me a swollen clit. The only way to relieve the pressure of a swollen clit is to get out 'Big Eddie' and let him work his magic. _See, it's not my fault I've had to masturbate every night since I met Edward. _

Tonight is very uneventful at the BDL. I work my shift, but my mind is not on work. I think I screwed up a handful of orders and dropped two trays. I want to see Edward walk through those doors. I want to confront him and ask him why he feels the need to interfere with my life. The one thing I know for sure is there is a part of Edward Cullen that needs to dominate things in his life. But what I really want to know is why I'm one of those things, and why do I keep falling into this trap of high powered men wanting to control me?

I go home that night disappointed that I didn't see Edward. As I get out 'Big Eddie' I realize I should examine why I'm so completely turned on by the possibility that Edward Cullen wants to control me. The difference is I don't feel the same way about Edward as I did with EJ and I don't believe Edward would ever hurt me.

* * *

I slept in late this morning since the only thing I have on my schedule is to go out with Alice tonight. When I finally get up, I walk out to the kitchen to get my cup of coffee and notice a cup of Starbucks coffee on the bar.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Rosalie teases me while she sips her Starbucks coffee on the love seat next to Alice. Jacob is also there sitting across from them on the couch.

"Your coffee is on the table," Alice informs me.

"Thanks Alice, you're a saint." I pick up my coffee and head into the living room and sit next to Jacob on the couch.

"So, what did I miss?" I say as I pull my legs up underneath me and take a little sip of the sweet nectar that is Starbucks coffee.

"Well, Alice was just going to explain to us why she can't have sex with Jasper tonight because she has the charity event tomorrow." Rosalie waves her hand around in the air. "It has something to do with how hard he fucks and it makes it hard to walk the next day." Rosalie is always so blunt. "Oh, and Jacob was going to take notes." She gives Jacob a smug look.

"You're so funny, Rosalie," Jacob deadpans. "Do you know how a blonde's brain cells die?"

Rosalie gives Jacob an annoyed look, knowing he is going to tell her no matter what she says.

"Alone… which is exactly what you will be for the rest of your life with your attitude."

Rosalie just sticks her tongue out and tries not to smile, but I can see a little tug on the side of her lips. They are always joking with each other. I don't have any siblings, and when I see them interact, it makes me envious of what they have, even if they are downright mean sometimes.

"So where are you girls going tonight?" Jacob focuses his attention back to Alice and me.

"I think we'll go to Eclipse. It's a fun bar." Alice comments.

"I don't know why you can't just stay at the BDL. That way I can keep an eye on things and make sure nothing happens to you girls." Jacob is always acting like the big brother.

"We'll be fine Jacob. Besides it's time for Bella to go out and find someone that can make her happy." Apparently the 'let Bella date' campaign is in full swing again.

"Huh," Jacob huffs, "I don't think finding him at a bar is a good idea."

"Well where, pray tell, do you think I will find my Mr. Right?" I ask.

"I don't know…maybe there has been someone right under your nose this entire time. Maybe you should look a little closer to home." He is staring directly into his coffee while he says this.

I probably wouldn't have given a second thought to Jake's comment if it wasn't for what Edward said…'It sounds like more than brotherly love to me.' _Could Edward be right?_

Alice steps in and distinguishes the awkward moment. "Well, I don't know about that, but tonight we're getting dressed up and going out on the town. I want old Bella to come out to play."

"Old Bella was fun because she was too trusting and had nothing to fear. Current Bella knows better now," I reply. I want the old fun-loving Bella back too, but you can't change the past.

Alice stands up from the love seat. "I'll be back at 7:00 pm with your outfit and help you get ready. It'll be so much fun!" She grabs her purse and keys and heads to the door. "Oh, Bella," she turns and jingles her keys as she starts moving her hand as she talks, "I forgot to ask you, whatever happened with Mike? Did Edward fire him?"

"Yeah, we'll be dancing together for the last time tomorrow night. But Edward had already set him up with another dance company, so Mike will probably be better off." I don't want to say too much in front of Jacob and Rosalie; I could already feel them staring at me.

"Well, that was sweet of him. See? He isn't that bad of a guy." I give Alice a smile. She is so transparent, and such a romantic. I'm sure she has already been planning a double wedding.

"Bye Alice. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Jacob is also transparent; just mentioning Edward's name sets him off.

Rosalie and Jacob are both looking at me and I know they want to put in their two cents about what Alice said. I'm not in the mood to hear it, so I get up holding my coffee in one hand and put my other hand up with my palm facing them. "I don't want to hear it…I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. I'm a big girl and I can make my own choices."

I distinctly hear Jacob say "son of a bitch" before I head into my bedroom and close the door. Maybe I do need to find someone else to distract me. I decide to go out tonight with an open mind; maybe tonight I will find Mr. Right.

Alice is punctual as usual. She arrives already dressed and ready to go. _That means she is going to focus all her attention on me getting ready...great... _She is as cute as can be and I'm immediately envious when I see her red backless dress. The front of her dress is very modest covering her all the way up to her neck, but the back is dipped down so low, there is no way she could wear panties with it. The skirt of the dress is also very tight and very short.

I gulp and look at her holding a dress bag and a gigantic tote full of 'supplies'. I don't know if I should be flattered that she cares enough to help me get ready, or offended that she thinks she needs so much to do so.

"Alice you look amazing, but I'm afraid to see what you brought me if that..." I wave my hand up and down directing the comment at what she is wearing, "…is the look we are going for."

"Don't worry Bella; I picked out the perfect outfit to highlight all your best features." She practically skips right past me to my bedroom. _She has her fuck me heels on…looks like we're pulling out all the stops tonight._

I follow her into the bedroom and she sets up her work station. She pulls out curlers and makeup and sets them on my dresser. She reaches into her Mary Poppins bag and pulls out a pair of black strappy heels. She reaches in again and pulls out lotion and glitter. _What the hell! _She reaches in one more time and pulls out nail polish and clippers.

Alice turns and looks at me and starts to walk with caution in my direction. I must look like a frightened child. "It'll be okay, Bella. I promise…I won't overdo it."

"What do I need glitter for Alice? I'm looking for Mr. Right, not a pimp."

"Oh, shut it. The glitter will just give you a little glow. Trust me, Bella. I know what I'm doing." She heads over to the dress bag lying on the bed. "Are you ready to see the pièce de résistance?"

"I don't know," I say honestly, a little nervous to see what she brought.

She rolls her eyes as she unzips the bag. "Where's the rest of it?" I blurt out as Alice holds up the tiniest dress I have ever seen.

Once again I must look like a lost child because Alice talks to me in slow easy sentences. "It'll be perfect, Bella. Trust me." She brings the dress over to me and puts it in my hands. "Now go put it on while I set up shop."

She puts her hands on my shoulders and leads me to the door and out towards the bathroom. I am like a zombie at this point. _What have I gotten myself into? _

I'm almost to the bathroom when Alice peeks her head around the corner of my bedroom door, "Oh and Bella? You won't be able to wear a bra or panties with that."

I just give a little shake of my head… _yeah, that figures_.

I step into the bathroom and strip down to nothing. I grab the little bit of material that I will be trying to pass off as an outfit tonight and start to put it on. _Holy shit…am I supposed to be able to breathe in this? _The dress, if you can even call it a dress, is a really beautiful color of royal blue. It's strapless, but my mid-back is completely covered…_t__hank the Lord! _I tug on the bottom of the skirt to try to make it a little longer, but that just pulls the top down further. Needless to say, this dress leaves very little to the imagination.

I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom feeling very much like a partially stuffed sausage. "Alice, I don't know about this. It is…."

"It is perfect, that's what it is. You look amazing! And just wait until you put on those heels. Your legs will look like they never stop." Alice grabs me by my arm and leads me to the chair in my room that is placed in front of my floor length mirror. "Now sit down and let me finish working my magic." She practically squeals she is so excited. "We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

"I'm surprised you were willing to give up a night with Jasper." I am making idle conversation as she puts my hair up in curlers while I play with the hem of my so called-dress. Alice doesn't respond. I lift my eyes up to look at her in the mirror and she is biting her lip sheepishly. "Alice? What's up with you?" I am very curious now. _She's up to something…_

"Who me? I'm not up to anything. Can't a girl go out with her best friend and be excited about it?"

"I guess so, but I' m keeping my eye on you. I feel like there is something fishy going on."

"Quit being so paranoid and just relax and have a good time. I just have this feeling your Mr. Right will be out tonight."

I shake my head in surrender. "You are always the optimistic, Alice."

My cell phone rings from across the room. Alice isn't finished with my hair so she signals for me to stay sitting while she gets my phone. She lifts my phone up to see who is calling. "It's a blocked number." She gives me a look wondering if she should answer.

"Just let it go to voicemail," I tell her.

She pushes the button and answers anyway. _Why do I even bother? _

"Hello?...No, Bella is busy right now. Can I take a message?…Hello?...Hello?…" She pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at it. "Hmmm...that's weird. They just hung up."

"Probably just a telemarketer," I blow it off and let Alice finish working her magic on me.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Will Bella meet Mr. Right at the Bar? Who was on the other line?...only time will tell ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 12**

We arrive at Eclipse and step out of the taxi into the night air. I'm more aware of the night air because there is barely any part of me that is not exposed to the night air. I'll give Alice credit though; I feel beautiful. This outfit has transformed me into a different character. I can put on the mask and transform myself into old Bella again. _After all, that is what Alice wants. I can do this for her. _

We head into the bar and I feel the beat of the music pounding in my chest. This place has a modern sophistication about it. It is more like a club than a bar. It's very sleek and sexy looking with its silver and black color scheme. The club is dark except for the bar that is lit up with blue lights like a beacon in a dark sea leading ships to the shore. Except this beacon is only leading the intoxicated patrons to more libations. The only other lights are from the dance floor and they flicker and change with the music.

Alice grabs my arm and pulls me away from the main dancing area and to a nice booth situated perfectly with a view of the bar and the dancers, yet we are removed enough to be able to hear each other talk. The black leather cushions on the seats are comfortable but very cold when I first take a seat. The booths are half circles so Alice and I scoot to the middle so that we can look out at the crowd of people dancing.

"Oh my gosh, this place is crazy," I state the obvious. Not two seconds after we sit down, the server is at our booth with complimentary martinis.

I look at Alice with surprise. "Does everyone get complimentary drinks when they walk in?" I'm excited and stunned by the great service we are getting. Alice just smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

When our drinks are about empty, the server is back and ready to replace it with another drink of our choice. I order a whiskey sour this time and Alice stays with a martini. _They must be keeping a tab at the bar. _

We've been at the club for about an hour, and Alice and I are feeling pretty good at this point. Alice has been putting back the drinks faster than I have ever seen her, which in turn is making me drink more. We are having a great time joking and laughing at the people on the dance floor. Alice pulls her phone out of her clutch and suddenly her leg starts bouncing rapidly under the table and she starts looking around.

"What is your problem?" I place my hand on her leg under the table to keep it steady. "You look paranoid. Maybe you've had too much to drink."

Alice gives me a nervous look and puts her hand on top of mine. "Don't be mad at me, Bella. I love you, and I just want you to be happy. Remember that, okay?"

I'm confused as to what she is talking about, until she looks over my shoulder and she instantly perks up. I don't even have to look and see who is there. I can feel him.

"Jazzy!" Alice slides out of the booth to give Jasper a hug and kiss.

I slowly turn my attention towards Jasper and my mischievous friend. "Hello Jasper. What a surprise." I say sarcastically, and then turn my attention to the man standing next to Jasper.

"Edward… I wish I could say I was surprised to see you, but somehow I think this was planned." I said while giving Alice a murderous look.

Alice just ignores my indignation. "So gentlemen, why don't you join us?" Alice slurs her words a little bit, which I find very humorous. I let out a little giggle and when I look up at Edward he has a smile on his face. I immediately turn my giggle into a frown and look away with my nose in the air. Edward finds this humorous and lets out a little laugh while he sits in the booth next to me.

"It appears these girls have already had their fair share of drinks tonight," Edward observes. I can feel his eyes looking me over. I can feel my skin prickle on every spot that his eyes examine. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

I turn and look at him. Our faces are just mere inches from each other. He licks his lips and I bite mine in response, as if to keep my lips from reaching out and touching his. I look away quickly and practically yell at Alice, "We should go dance now!"

I scoot Edward out of the booth and stand a little unsteadily on my feet while I wait for Alice to do the same with Jasper. "Hey Tiny Dancer, you be careful out there." Jasper leans in and kisses Alice on the head as he helps her out of the booth and onto her feet.

Edward and I both look at each other and roll our eyes at the term of endearment Jasper used for Alice. _Tiny Dancer…so cliché. _

Alice and I are on the dance floor having a great time. I'm once again lost in the moment of dancing and enjoying hanging out with my friend. I look over at Alice and she's trying to tell me something. I see her lips and hands moving, but the music is so loud I can't hear a word she's saying. I lean in so that she can yell in my ear.

"You should give him a chance," she says and looks up at me so sincerely.

I see Jasper come up behind Alice at this point. I give them a smile and turn around to give them a little dancing privacy, when I turn directly into Edwards's chest. This knocks me off kilter a little bit, and he reaches his hands around my waist to steady me. Once I'm steady on my feet, he doesn't let me go and I don't attempt to break free either. My hands are on his chest and I can feel the beat of the music as it beats through his chest. He feels so warm and inviting and I just fit into his embrace. I run my hands up his tight masculine chest and put my hands around his neck, letting the music move our bodies. We are so close I can feel how turned on he is getting and it's making me a wet mess. I am instantly concerned about the fact I don't have any panties on.

He leans his head down so that I can hear him when he talks. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Every man in this club is insanely jealous of me. They want what I have." Edwards's voice is like velvet in my ear. All my senses are on high alert. His skin smells clean and manly. His touch is like fire to my skin. The sight of him is like looking at the sun, he is so hot I feel I might go blind if I look too long. I can practically imagine what his skin tastes like. All of my senses are being overpowered by this man.

But I have to keep my mind open and on alert. "Tsk…tsk…Mr. Cullen. You're forgetting one thing. I am not yours." I am teasing and flirting. _The term flirting with danger becomes clearer to me._

"Not yet, Ms. Swan, but soon," he says, his words full of promise.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can tell by the way your flesh gets goose bumps when I touch you." He runs his fingers down my arm and an involuntarily shiver runs through me. "I can hear it in the way your breathing changes when I get close." He pulls me even closer to him so he can whisper his next words directly into my ear. "I can smell how aroused you are right now. The tension between us is palpable. It's only a matter of time until you are mine."

I shift my feet and try to close my legs a little tighter just in case he is telling the truth…_can he really tell how aroused I am right now? _ I am slightly embarrassed, yet I have never been so aroused in all my life. _I hope I have new batteries for 'Big Eddie'… _

Edward must realize he won that round and he lets me off easy by changing the subject. "I'm looking forward to seeing you dance tomorrow. Will your family be there?"

"No, my mom died when I was in high school, and my dad can't afford to fly out here. He's never seen me dance."

Edward is quiet for a moment and I am reflective until I suddenly realize I have a reason to be angry at him once again. "Speaking of seeing me dance, why don't you just watch from the convenience of your office with those fancy new cameras you had installed?"

"The cameras serve their purpose, but there is nothing like watching the real thing in person." He is being suave again.

"Damn it Edward, I can't believe you were watching us and you actually fired Mike for touching me! Mike is harmless, he doesn't bother me. I can handle it."

"Well, I can't handle it. I don't like people touching things that are mine."

This is really getting annoying. "Just like Mike, you seem to have an issue with understanding simple words. Tell me, what part of 'I am not yours' do you not understand?"

Edward gives me a wicked smile. "Let me rephrase my last statement. I don't like people touching my…future _acquisitions_."

"So how many women have you 'acquired' in the past month, Edward? And once you acquire them and reap the benefits, if you will, how long is it until you move on to your next investment?" I'm staring him directly in the eyes, hoping I will be able to see right through them into his soul and see the truth in them. "And don't lie to me…..I Googled you." _Take that!_

Edward stops all movement and holds my face in between his hands. "I won't lie to you, Bella. It's true that I have been with several women, but they all either wanted the same thing I did, or they wanted me for all the wrong reasons. I won't stand here and pretend to be a saint. I have made mistakes, and I can't promise you that I won't make more." He is looking into my eyes now trying to read what I am thinking.

I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes so I look away from his gaze. "I can't do it Edward. I'm not that kind of girl."

Edward leans his forehead down and presses it against mine. "I know Bella, I know."

The song that was playing is over and a new one is beginning. I use the song change as my opportunity to escape from this intoxicating man. "I think I want to go back and sit down." I push myself out of his embrace and head to the table. I manage to walk to my seat without any help, but the mixture of the alcohol and Edward is a heady combination.

When we arrive back at the booth, Jasper and Alice are making out like high school kids in the back of a theater. I reach down to grab a shot that is sitting on the table and I throw it back and swallow it down. I slam the shot glass down on the table to get the happy couple's attention.

"Get a room, you two!" _I am also in need of a room…a room where I can take a cold shower. _

"Bella, you are so drunk." Alice enjoys stating the obvious when she gets drunk.

"I think it's about time I take Bella home," Edward says, as he puts his hands on my arms to steady me. _What?!_

I ungracefully wiggle out of his hold and plop down into the booth. "I'm fine. I'll take a cab home, but I'm not leaving yet." I try and pull off a serious face, but I feel like it is just coming across as a pouty face.

"I think Edward is right. I need to get my Tiny Dancer home so she can get some rest before the event tomorrow." Jasper is still snuggled up to Alice and she gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Dancing Queen." Edward gives me a pointed look with a big grin on his face as he slides into the booth next to me.

"Edward Cullen, do not call me that!" I playfully slap his arm. "How about one more drink?" I hold up my pointer finger to indicate exactly what I mean by one. _Another drink will be perfect to help me forget everything that happened tonight. _

"I think that sounds reasonable. One more drink and then we will get you girls to bed." Jasper agrees.

"I like the sound of that," Edward replies with a wicked gleam in his eyes. _And how many women have you taken to bed, Mr. Cullen?_

Jasper starts to scoot out of the booth and asks Alice, "What can I get my Tiny Dancer to drink?" Alice puts in her drink request while I try not to throw up.

Edward looks at me and says with complete seriousness used to mock his partner and best friend, "And what would my Dancing Queen like?"

I try to control the smile on my face, and point my finger at him, "I'm warning you. I do not like that song." He gives me a little wink and that sexy ass smile. "Surprise me," I say as I wave them off with my hand.

I watch as Edward and Jasper head to the bar. Alice is bouncing in her seat. "So how's it going? I hope you aren't mad at me."

"No Alice, I'm not mad. I just…. I'm just….so confused. It doesn't help that I can't think straight right now." I put my head in my hands when I'm suddenly started by someone's cold fingers touching my bare shoulder. I sit up straight and turn around to see who's touching me.

"Bella Swan, is it?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews. Review, review, review and I just might post another chapter soon ;) I have all the chapters done and they are all from Bella's POV. I have been intrigued by doing a chapter from Edwards POV, but I have not done so. Don't forget to check out my blog angelsandusky . blogspot . com (without the spaces). Once again, if you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 13**

I turn around to look at the man who has approached me. I'm stunned to see it's the creepy man from the BDL.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he says, as he remains standing, almost hovering above me while I strain my neck to look at him.

"That's alright. Do I know you?" I ask the question to Mr. Creepy and look over at Alice to see if she might know who this man is. Alice looks at me blankly. _She's no help_.

"No you don't know me, but I recognized you from the BDL. I'm a big fan of your performances." He has a nice inviting smile, but I can't help but feel a little uneasy.

"Oh, well thank you, I guess..." I peer over to Alice again. This time she is giving me a smile, she must not be getting the same vibes I am.

"Would you like to dance?" He holds his hand out to me, but I don't take it. I look over at the bar and Edward's hawk eyes are on me. He does not appear to be happy. My first reaction is to accept this man's invitation just to prove a point to Edward. I'm not his property. But I just can't get myself to do it; there is something… off… about this guy.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline." I give Mr. creepy a nice smile trying to lessen the blow.

"Well, it was nice seeing you anyway. Maybe we will run into each other again sometime soon." He stares at me for a little too long and then walks off.

"He seemed nice," Alice observes.

"He gives me the creeps," I say bluntly. I look over at the bar and Edward has now focused his attention on getting our drinks.

"Hey Alice, I'm going to the little girls room. I'll be right back." I stand and give myself a little second to make sure I'm stable. I head towards the restrooms that are situated in a hallway off of the dance floor.

The hallway is extremely dark and the floor is very unsteady underneath me. _Maybe I don't need another drink._ I use my hands to guide myself along the wall and find the door to the girl's room. I go about my business and finish refreshing myself before I head back out. Once the door closes behind me, the hall is blanketed in darkness again. Reaching out for the wall my hand grabs onto something else. It feels just as sturdy, but not as hard.

"Oh, excuse me," I giggle, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you." I don't know who I just grabbed, but I'm sure they were just as startled as me. Before I can pull my hand away, their hands are grabbing my wrist and holding me to them.

"I bet you didn't think we would meet again so soon." My mouth goes dry and my legs start to feel weak. _No…no…no…no…no! Mr. Creepy_.

"I need to get going. My friends are waiting for me." I try to tug my hand away again, but this time, he pulls me closer to him.

"Your friends will be okay for a little while."

"Please, let me go." I try and tug away, but he holds me tighter.

He puts his hands on my arms and turns me so that my back is to the wall. _Please stop… _I don't like being pinned to the wall. It brings back memories…memories I don't want coming back.

"You are such a fucking tease. You danced for me at the BDL and then I see you tonight wearing this outfit and you turn me down when I asked you to dance. You're playing hard to get, but I don't play those games. You want me to fuck you, don't you?" I start to shake my head back and forth. I want to scream… I want to fight… but I'm so terrified I freeze up.

I finally manage to get some words out but they are meek and trembling. "Please…let me go." I feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks as he runs his hand up my leg. "Please…don't." I don't know why I try and plea with these sick bastards. They are all the same. He won't quit until he has taken what he wants.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Edward is fuming and before I know it Mr. Creepy is thrown away from me.

I start to slide against the wall, away from the two men when all of a sudden I see Edward punch Mr. Creepy in the face and he falls to the ground. Edward is hovering over him holding him by his shirt collar.

"If I ever see you anywhere near her or my club again, I will destroy you." Edward gives Mr. Creepy another punch to the face. I hear someone scream and it takes me a second to realize it was me. I slide to the floor, pulling my legs to my chest and burying my head into my knees. I can't stop my mind from reliving the nightmares.

I hear several men approaching, but I don't want to look up and face what is happening. "What's going on, Mr. Cullen?"

"Take this asshole out to the curb and hale him a cab. I don't want to see his face here ever again." Edwards's voice is still hard and menacing.

"Sure thing, Boss."

I hear some more commotion but keep my eyes closed tight. I practically jump out of my skin when I feel Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Babe, it's just me. Put your arms around my neck. I've got you. You're safe now." Edwards's voice is back to that smooth velvety monotone I love.

I reach up and place my arms around his neck as he lifts me bridal style and carries me out of the dark hallway and into the array of pulsing lights in the club. I immediately relax as he holds me against his chest. This is what I crave; this is the Edward I want. He's holding me so gently, as if I will break, yet tight enough that I know he won't let me go. The problem is, if I give in to my desires, how long will I be able to keep him? I need to distract myself again, so I bring up the fact that I just became aware of him owning this club.

"You own this club?"

Edward gives a soft chuckle. "Yes."

"Is there anything you don't own?"

"Yes, but I am working on changing that."

I lift my head off of his shoulder to look at him. Once again I'm struggling with the decision to either kiss this man, or slap him. _Okay, that's a lie…._ I know I want to kiss him, but I am struggling with a decision. The decision is whether I want to kiss him on the lips, or kiss him along his masculine jaw line. I don't get a chance to follow through with my decision…_Jawline, I was definitely going for the jawline… _because our moment is interrupted by a hysterical Alice.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I look over at my concerned friend and give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Alice, thanks to Edward."

Edward gives me a soft kiss on the forehead and I practically melt in his arms. "She'll be fine Alice. I think she is more frightened than anything. He had her pinned against the wall, but I got to her just in time... thank God."

"What is it with all these creeps? First EJ and now him…you poor thing." I feel Edwards hands tighten as Alice gives away a little too much of my past.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely, Alice." Edward is reassuring my drunk and panicky friend as he carries me out the door.

"I know you will, Edward. I wouldn't let you walk out this door with her if I didn't think you would." Those words from my friend make the tears start to fall freely from my eyes. I can't help it; I'm a complete mess of mixed emotions.

Edward's car pulls to the curb and his driver gets out and opens the door for us. Edward never once puts me down. He manages to slide into the back seat while still holding me. I think I vaguely hear Edward say something like 'never let you go' before I close my eyes and surrender to the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion.

I'm drifting in and out of sleep, only waking a little when I hear Edward's phone ring. He must be receiving text messages.

"His name is Riley Biers….yes….I want to know everything you can find out about him." I hear Edwards's voice and it causes me to stir on his lap. He uses that time to readjust his posture before we settle back into silence.

The next thing I know, he is lifting me out of the car and walking me to the door leading into my apartment.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" _Jacob?_

"Watch your tone, Jacob. I didn't do anything. I'm going to take her to her room and make sure she is taken care of." Edward's tone is calm but authoritative.

"Like hell you are! Hand her to me, I'll take care of her."

"I have it under control. I'm assuming Rosalie is available to ensure Bella's well-being." I know I should say something to ease this situation, but I don't have the energy or strength to deal with all this testosterone right now.

I can feel Edward ascending the stairs. _His arms have got to be tired. He should just let Jacob take me the rest of the way. _

"Did you get her plastered hoping you could have your way with her? If I find out that you harmed her in any way, you better start saying your prayers, because that will be the last thing you will do." Jacob is furious and completely off base. _I should probably say something. _

"First, I had nothing to do with the state of Bella's intoxication." _If only he knew just how much he did have to do with my state. _"She and Alice were like this when I arrived. Secondly, if I ever hurt her in any way, I will gladly let you do whatever you deem necessary; however, this is not that moment."

The last thing I remember is being gently placed in my comfortable bed and feeling a soft kiss to my forehead, with a whispered 'sweet dreams my Dancing Queen.'

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 14**

"Ugh. Why…did…I…do…this?" I roll on my side and look at my alarm clock…11:30am. I roll onto my back and run my hands over my face, starting to recall little bits and pieces of last night. _Oh God, Edward probably thinks I am a mess. _I get up and look at myself in the mirror above my dresser. _Holy walking zombies…I am a mess! _My hair looks like a flock of birds tried to set up camp on my head. My eye makeup is smeared from all of my crying and I look like a very sad raccoon.

I grab some clothes to change into after my shower and head out my bedroom door. As soon as the door clicks open, I hear everyone in the kitchen. I walk out and sure enough, Rosalie, Alice and Jacob are all standing at the bar.

"Bella, are you alright? How did you sleep?" Alice sounds worried.

"I'm fine guys. I just want to take a shower first, okay?" I give them a tired smile then I look at Alice. "Why the hell do you look so good?" She just shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "I hate you," I say as I head down the hallway again, but then stop in my tracks when I hear Jacob.

"I knew that motherfucker was bad news. I'm sure he had something to do with this."

I was about ready to turn back around and defend Edward, but Alice beat me to it. "Jacob Black, you should be thanking Edward for what he did last night. He was nothing but a gentleman; her knight in shining armor. If it wasn't for him, Bella could have been hurt… or even worse."

"Well, if I had been there, the asshole wouldn't have had a chance to get close to her, let alone touch her."

That was all I could stand to listen to at the moment. I went straight to the shower and washed away all the sweat and tension from last night's events.

When I got out of the shower I felt like a new woman, but I didn't get to enjoy the feeling very long before Jacob was bringing up last night. "Alice was just telling me that this guy said he was a fan of yours from BDL. Who the hell was it?" I know he doesn't mean to yell at me. He's just upset at the situation, yet it still sounds like he is accusing me of something.

"Yeah, it was that new guy sitting in the hot seat the night of our most recent burlesque routine. You know the one that gave me the creeps? He was no different last night. He asked me to dance, but I turned him down." I am fishing through the cabinets looking for some cereal to eat.

"I wish we knew who the hell he is, I'd love to get my hands on him." Jacob says.

Rosalie comes over and pulls out the Lucky Charms for me. _Hell Yes! They are magically delicious. _I give Rosalie a smile in thanks. She knows me so well.

"I was a little worried when I first saw you walk out of your room, but the shower must have helped. You don't look as bad as I thought you would, considering how much you drank," Rosalie contemplates out loud. _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_

"Yeah, I'm actually amazed that I don't feel worse." I sit at the bar and pour the skim milk over my cereal.

"Edward made sure you took some aspirin before he left and he made you drink some water. He said it would make a difference in the morning. I guess he was right." This is all news to me; I don't recall any of that.

Alice comes and joins us in the kitchen. "You should've seen Edward last night, Rosalie. He was amazing. The way he carried her out of the club was like a scene from a romantic movie." Rosalie was actually smiling, but Jacob just rolled his eyes in aggravation.

We are all startled when someone knocks at the door. I have a brief moment of panic, but realize quickly there is no need to worry with all my friends here. Jacob gets up and goes to the door. We hear some mumbling going on as we wait for Jacob to reappear. When he does, we are stunned to see him holding a huge bouquet of mixed flowers.

"These are for you, Bella." Jacob places the massive bouquet on the counter while I excitedly stand to grab the card.

Alice is so excited. "Read it…read it!" I give her a girly smile because let's face it, I'm a girl and I love getting flowers.

I pull the card out of the envelope and read it to myself before I read it out loud to my friends. I can't keep the giggle from escaping or control the smile on my face. The card is handwritten and says:

I hope you find yourself feeling well rested this morning.

I am looking forward to seeing you perform tonight.

You are like a queen when you are on stage; dare I say… a Dancing Queen.

Yours, Edward

Alice burst out laughing and we have to explain the story to Rosalie and Jacob, needless to say Jacob is not amused.

"Bella, can't you see what he is doing? He is being charming and heroic, but once he gets what he wants from you, that will be it."

"Jacob, stop." I am surprised to hear that come out of Rosalie's mouth. "I think we've been too hard on Edward."

I have to stop and pick my jaw up from the floor. I look over at Alice and she is also standing with her mouth open.

"Oh, fuck this." Jacob gets up and heads for the door. "I thought you had more sense than that Rosalie. I think it has been so long since you got laid that you're not thinking with your head anymore."

"Get out of here, you temperamental muscle head." Rosalie retorts and Jacob slams the door behind him when he leaves.

"He's been so moody lately." _Can guys get PMS?_

I'm rinsing out my empty cereal bowl when my cell rings. Rosalie answers for me. "Hello. Bella's phone….Yeah she's here… Can I ask who is calling? …Hello?….Hello?" Rosalie hangs the phone back on the receiver.

"What was that all about? Were they wanting Bella?" Alice inquires.

"Yes."

"That is so weird because I got a call just like that yesterday. I told them she wasn't available and asked if I could take a message and they just hung up." She points to Rosalie as she rehashes the mystery. "You said she was available and asked who was calling and they hung up. Hmmmm…. it's probably nothing to be worried about, but it is strange."

I just shrug my shoulders. "Well ladies, I better get some stuff done before I have to get ready for tonight."

I head back into my bedroom and lay down on the bed to contemplate everything that's happened recently. I'm feeling sentimental because this will be the last time I will perform with Mike. I say a little prayer that everything goes well tonight and that this will lead Mike to bigger and better things. Maybe he will finally find a girl who really does want to be with him.

* * *

**A/N:** I know…I know…Jacob is an asshole. I agree ;) He has a bit of a temper problem and some misguided feelings for our little dancing queen, but have no fear…he will come around eventually. 100 reviews! In celebration, I will post early if I get 25 reviews from this chapter. Need some enticement….here you go…Edward…tux…Investward has a heart. Thank you so very much to everyone that is reviewing and reading. I love to read your comments. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

Thank you for all the reviews...here is the next chapter as promised ;)

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 15**

Alice and I are back stage looking out at the filled theatre. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach anticipating my turn on stage. All proceeds from this event will benefit the children's hospital here in New York. We even have a few kids in the audience enjoying the show.

The knee-length, baby doll dress I'm wearing tonight is pale pink and has an empire waist with a flowing skirt and matching dance shorts. The sheer fabric of the dress is very much out of my comfort zone since I'm not wearing my sports tank tonight. When we do our lifts and I jump and flow across the stage, the audience has a chance to see the scars I desperately attempt to hide. But this performance is so emotionally powerful, and I don't want that extra piece of clothing to take away from the feeling of baring my soul to the audience. It is also a comfort to know that no one in the audience will be close enough to notice my scars. I will also make a beeline to the dressing room as soon as we are finished so that I can once again conceal the most humiliating part of myself.

Our routine is flawless and I'm in tears when we finish. The raw emotion this piece brings out in me is magnified tonight by Mike's departure. We embrace on stage for everyone to see and it feels good to have this moment with Mike. I give him a kiss on the cheek and we head off stage.

I go straight to my dressing room, as planned, and change into the outfit I will be wearing for cocktails in the auditorium after the performances. I'm keeping with my theme of the night and wearing a strapless black baby doll dress. I decide to keep my dance shorts on underneath my dress because they are extremely comfortable. I put on my heels and finish my hair when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell as I look at myself in the mirror putting in my last earring.

Edward steps in and leaves the door slightly open. He is freshly shaven and wearing a tux. I'm staring at him in the reflection of the mirror and the only word that comes to mind to describe him is…_yummy_. Just when I think he can't get any more handsome, he gives me that crooked little grin.

"You were absolutely breathtaking tonight."

"Thank you," I say so quiet I don't even know if he hears me. I cross my legs because once again this man has managed to make me feel completely needy and horny with just one look.

"I have someone here who would like to see you." He steps back to the door and gestures for someone to come in

My eyes immediately fill with tears. _Daddy? _I am still watching this through the mirror as if it is not my real life but someone else's I am seeing. My father is standing there wearing jeans with a plaid shirt and sports jacket he has had since I was a little girl. He looks amazing. I turn in my chair and he is still there. It wasn't someone else's life I was watching; this is real…my daddy is here.

"Daddy!" I jump out of my chair and give him a huge hug.

"Oh, baby doll, you were amazing out there. You reminded me so much of your mother."

"Oh Daddy, I've missed you so much, but how?" Even though I ask, I know how he got here. I look over to Edward with tear filled eyes.

"We don't have much time, so I will leave you two alone for a few minutes." Edward turns and walks out leaving me speechless once again.

"He's a good man, Bella. I was shocked when he called me last night to set this all up." My dad is still holding me in his arms. I pull away a little to get a good look at him.

"How long are you here?"

"I have to leave in 10 minutes, unfortunately." He looks at his watch to confirm. "I have the early shift tomorrow."

My dad is the sheriff of our small town in Forks. I'm sure they could go a day without him, but he would never allow it. He takes pride in what he does and he is good at it.

"I am so proud of you, Bella. I wish your mother could see you." He pulls me in for another hug and kisses my forehead.

We both know my mother wanted more for me. She had always dreamed of becoming a dancer on Broadway, but when she met my dad in high school and got pregnant at 18, those dreams changed. She said she never once regretted her decision to be a stay-at-home mom, but she put all she had into making me the perfect dancer. I fought it for a while, knowing my mother was trying to live out her lost dreams through me. But once my mother passed away from her battle with cancer when I was 15, I held onto that dream for my mother and fought to keep it alive.

I think that was the hardest part about the incident that took that dream away. I've come to terms with the fact that Broadway was never really my dream. If one good thing came out of the incident with EJ, it was the fact that I realized I don't just want to dance, but I have a passion to teach dance. I'm hoping I will be able to open my own studio someday and teach other little girls just like my mother taught me.

My dad and I catch up, since it has been about two weeks since I've talked to him. He seems to be doing well since his girlfriend Sue moved in. I'm relieved to know he has someone. I hated to move so far away from him, but I take comfort in knowing he has Sue to help out. She cooks his meals and helps take care of the house; things I used to do when I lived with him. I guess they hit it off because here we are 6 years later and they are talking about marriage.

Edward knocks on the door and walks in. "I hate to do this to you guys, but we really need to get going if you are going to make your flight, Chief Swan."

I shake my head in acceptance and tears start to form in my eyes again. "I love you so much Daddy. Thank you for coming all this way to see me." I give him the strongest hug I can give.

"Oh, don't thank me baby doll. This was all Edward's doing. You need to thank him. I don't know how I will ever repay him for the gift of being able to see you dance on that stage." My dad's eyes are starting to tear up now. We're both a mess.

"There's no need to thank me. Watching Bella dance and seeing that smile on her face is all the thanks I need."

My father and I say our goodbyes and he walks out of the room. Edward turns to me and I reach out and grab his arm

"Edward, I don't know what to say except…" I reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek, "…thank you."

Edward lifts my chin up with his pointer finger and thumb. "I told you I don't need any thanks. Just watching you dance and seeing your smile is thanks enough. Although, if you ever feel inclined to dance privately for me, I will not object."

I playfully slap his arm. "In your dreams, playboy."

"Yes, indeed you are."

He starts to walk out and then turns to me one last time. "I'm personally driving your dad to the airport, but I'll be back shortly. I want to talk to you about Mike's replacement."

I raise my eyebrows in interest. "You already found one?"

"Yes, well lucky for me New York is swarming with talented dancers. I am also lucky that most of them fit the one requirement I had."

"What was that?" I am intrigued to hear what this business man who knows nothing about dance has listed as his one requirement.

"He had to be gay." He gives me that panty dropping smile and walks out. I'm left with my mouth hanging open in shock. I can't believe he made that a requirement. I can hear his voice now saying 'just protecting my investment'.

I give myself a few minutes to refresh after all the crying and head out to the auditorium where people are schmoozing and drinking champagne. I find my group of friends, sans Jacob, because in his words, 'someone has to watch the bar'. As I approach, I see Jasper standing behind Alice with his arms around her and his chin resting on top of her head. He gives me a knowing smile and I give one in return.

Rosalie is drinking a glass of champagne while she talks to a guy that looks awfully familiar.

"Ah this must be Bellsie." The familiar guy proclaims as I approach.

I must have a confused look on my face because Jasper gives a little laugh and introduces this bear of a man. "Bella, this is Emmett McCarty, our other partner in SpyTech."

It all comes back to me now. He is the huge guy I saw on the computer when we were cyber stalking. My face lights up with comprehension.

"Hello Emmett, it's nice to meet you." I hold out my hand waiting for him to shake it in greeting; however, I am thrown for a whirl, literally, when he picks me up off my feet and swings me around in a hug.

"Oh, Bella Boo, we don't need to be so formal. I think we will be seeing a lot of each other, especially since I laid eyes on your friend Rosalie here." He sits me back down on my feet and gives Rosalie a wink. _Oh, he's going to get it now. Rosalie hates being called Rosie. But wait…Rosalie is blushing?….._ _oh…my…..gosh….she is actually blushing!_ What did I miss while I was in the dressing room? I must have a look of astonishment on my face as I try and comprehend the burly whirlwind of a man that is Emmett.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everyone has that same expression when they meet Emmett," Jasper laughs.

We continue with our conversation when I suddenly feel a little tug on the hem of my dress. I turn and look down and there is a sweet little girl with a handkerchief tied around her head. I immediately know she is one of the kids that attended the event from the Children's Hospital.

"Excuse me, Miss." She continues to tug on my hem. I kneel down so that I am eye to eye with the sweet little girl.

"Hello there, sweetie."

"You are beautiful." She looks at me with big brown eyes filled with admiration. "I want to be a dancer like you when I grow up." My heart feels like it is actually melting.

"If that is your dream, then I have no doubt you will be the most beautiful dancer ever to be on stage." I give her a warm smile and she leans up and gives me a hug and then turns and scurries off.

I stand back up and Alice and Rosalie are giving me the sweetest look. Their hearts must have melted just like mine.

"That was the cutest damn thing I have ever seen." Rosalie says with her hand over her heart.

"Oh, I can show you something cuter Rosie, just come by my place and I will…." Emmett stops and gives a big 'huff' when Rosalie slaps him in the chest.

"You are such an idiot." She is trying to keep a serious face, but has a hard time holding in her smile. _Wow, she must really like this guy._ I can't really blame her though; I'm having a hard time keeping a straight face around this buffoon too.

"Listen guys, I'm going to look for Mr. and Mrs. Cope to say hi." I give them a smile and move through the crowd looking for the Copes.

I shift through the crowd seeing several familiar faces, giving whispered 'Hi's' and nice little waves. I am feeling happy and content. My friends are all happy and having a good time. I got to see my father today and the little girl that melted my heart just solidified the importance of my dream to become a dance teacher. I'm feeling overjoyed and loved.

I spot Mr. Cope standing back by the entrance of the theatre so I start making my way towards him when I suddenly see a figure move from behind one of the elaborately detailed support columns. I stop dead in my tracks….._no,no,no…it can't be….why is he here? _We lock eyes and I turn like a frightened animal and start pushing people out of my way. I scan the room to find Rosalie, Alice, Jasper…..or hell even Emmett…someone, but I can't see them….I can't find anyone that I trust. Then I see the exit to the outside…_yes, I will head outside and get a cab_. I look behind me and he is walking with determination towards me. _Oh please God, let there be a cab waiting out front._ I send a silent prayer up to the heavens hoping for a miracle.

I push the front doors open and run directly into my miracle. "Oh my God, Edward, stop your car, I have to get out of here." Edward has a grip on both of my arms trying to keep me steady after colliding with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... what's wrong?" He is trying to get a good look at my face, but I am frantic and can't stay still long enough to let him calm me.

"Edward, please, let me go! There's not enough time. I have to go. He's here…. EJ is here!" He must notice how desperate I am to leave because he doesn't say another word. He stops his driver from leaving and opens the back door for me to get in.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh I love me some angst and drama. We will be getting some more background info on these two in future chapters, but first we have to have a little fun ;) Next chapter is all Bella and Edward! If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 16 **

I'm in the backseat of Edwards's car while Seth drives us to my apartment and I keep looking over my shoulder out the back window of the car. I don't know what I expect to see. It's not like EJ is the terminator and he will be chasing after us on foot. I don't know what he is driving now so I wouldn't know what car to look for. I am being paranoid and Edward is picking up on everything.

I feel him watching me, but he's not saying a word. My leg starts aggressively bouncing up and down and I am fidgeting with my hands. Edward reaches over and places his hand on my active leg. I am instantly calmed and I feel my muscles relax inch by inch beginning from where his hand is laying on my leg. I take a deep breath and blow out the air that fills my lungs. I look over at Edward and as soon as I lock eyes with him I lower my head in embarrassment and bite my bottom lip.

"Bella, who is EJ?" Edward's tone is tense, almost sounding like a growl. I don't answer because I'm not sure how much I want to tell him. I turn my head away from him and stare out of the side window.

"Damn it, Bella! Tell me who EJ is, and why the fuck he has you so scared!" He squeezes my leg a little, making me jump slightly. I look over at him and realize I can't put this off any longer.

"He's an ex-boyfriend." I take another deep breath. "It….it was a bad breakup."

"That's all you are going to tell me? You act like an ax murderer is coming after you, and you tell me it was a bad breakup."

"Yes, Edward, please… just drop it."

"This conversation isn't over."

We sit in silence the rest of the way to my apartment. Edward gently rubs circles on my skin with his thumb, never once removing his hand from my leg.

We pull up to the front of my apartment and Edward tells Seth to wait out front. He walks me to the door and I unlock the deadbolt. I turn to say my thanks and goodbye, but he stops me before I can get anything out.

"I'm coming in. We are not done talking." He pushes his way into the apartment. _I guess there will be no arguing with him about that. _

Always remembering my manners like my mother taught me, I ask if he wants something to drink, but he declines. I lead him into the living room and sit on the couch. He follows and sits next to me, neither of us saying anything yet.

It's getting a little awkward, so I start the conversation. "I don't want to talk about EJ right now."

"I'm not going to ask you about him, but there is something I want to know."

"What is it?" I can't possible imagine what this is about.

"Can I see your back?"

I'm shocked at his question. _Oh god, did he see…_ "What….why….what would make you ask such a thing?" I scoot away from him a little bit. He is getting too close and I don't mean physically. He is treading too close to the one thing I am not willing to share.

"I saw it when you were dancing, Bella." He cuts the distance between us and scoots closer, so now I'm trapped between him and the arm on the couch. The only move I could make now is to stand and walk away. I don't want to bring more attention to myself, so I remain seated.

"I don't know what…." He is giving me the 'I know what I saw, Bella' look. "How did you even see it?" He is still just staring at me. "No one has ever noticed it from the audience."

"Well, I noticed and I want to know how it happened." He is looking into my eyes probably trying to determine if I am going to lie to him or not.

"I had an accident during senior year." I shrug my shoulders and try and make it sound like it is no big deal.

"Is this the accident that ruined your career for Broadway?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I take the time to learn about the things I'm interested in."

"Okay, but how?"

"I looked up your school records and hacked into the system to see what I could find on you." He says this like it is something he does every day. _Who am I kidding? He has a multi-billion dollar company that sells spy equipment. He probably does stuff like this every day. _"The records said you were injured, lucky to even be able to dance again. No one would take you on because the chance of re-injury is too risky."

I nod my head in compliance with everything he just said. "Yes. I was devastated at the time, but I realize now that it happened for a reason. I have a better dream now." I look up at him and smile. My eyes are filled with tears but they are not falling. "One of the patients from the children's hospital came up to me tonight. She told me I was beautiful and that she wants to dance like me when she grows up." I look at Edward. "That's my dream, to teach dance. I want to help these little girls to find an outlet in dance like I did. Someday I want to have my own dance studio, and I will be doing what I love every day, teaching others to love it just like me."

"I can help you with that. I can make that happen," Edward says with complete sincerity.

"No. I don't want you to do that."

"Why not?" He is surprised I would turn down the offer.

"Because, I have nothing to give you in return."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward. I want to earn it on my own, not because some billionaire took an interest in me." I give him a little grin. There is a little gleam in his eye. I can't tell what it is, but he seems to look relieved that I didn't accept his offer. _If only I could read his mind._

"Can I see it?" His eyes linger on my back and I know exactly what he is talking about.

I nod my head yes and turn slightly to my left so my back is facing him. He should see this. Maybe after he realizes how damaged I am, he will leave me alone. _Is that what I really want? _He takes the hem of my dress and lifts it up. I hear him take a sharp intake of breath and then feel his feather soft touch as he outlines the white raised flesh on my back.

"Guess your investment didn't turn out to be as appealing as you thought, huh?" I give a nervous chuckle.

"You're wrong." I feel all five of his fingers on my back making little patterns. The sound of his voice and the feel of his touch is hypnotic... relaxing… I feel like I could fall asleep. "Do you remember what I told you about works of art and why people invest in them?"

I don't say anything, but I'm sure he is aware of the change in my breathing. He moves his mouth closer to my neck and I can feel his breath as he continues talking. "They invest in art work because it is rare and there is nothing else like it. You, Bella, are both. This pattern on your back is unique. There is no one else in this world that has this mark."

I close my eyes and believe for a moment that what he is saying is true. He is making me feel beautiful even though they are not marks of beauty.

He continues his explanation. "People invest in things of superior quality. You have survived this and you are stronger for it, proving you are made of superior quality." His fingers start to trail down the side of my abdomen. I can feel the goose bumps protruding on every inch of my skin that he touches. "All of this makes you the perfect investment, Bella."

I have to move or do something before I combust. I jump up from the couch and walk to the wall that holds a picture of a ballerina dressed in her tutu and posed in an Ecarte´ position. I stare at it while I run my hands through my hair, pulling slightly just to feel a little something different than what I am feeling now.

"But why me, Edward? You could have anyone you want."

"I feel very…protective…of you." He gets up from the couch and walks over to me.

"I can't do a relationship with you," I state firmly.

"That's perfect, because I don't do relationships."

"I can't…..I just…." I hang my shoulders in defeat. "I don't have the strength to keep fighting this."

"Then don't," he simply states.

He turns me around to face him. He reaches up and grabs my head crashing his lips to mine. His kiss is full of passion and longing. He turns us around and hitches my left leg over his right hip and picks me up just enough to walk me to the arm of the couch. He sets me on the arm of the couch and pulls away from the kiss. Holding my head in between his hands I can see the passion stirring in his eyes.

"Let's make a business deal, of sorts." He says, while looking over my face waiting for me to object.

But like I said, I am done fighting this… whatever this is. Maybe a business deal is exactly what I need. If I go into this knowing it's no more than a business arrangement, I won't be disappointed or hurt when he gets tired of me and wants to move on. Yes…maybe this is the perfect way to satisfy my libido while protecting my heart.

"I'm listening."

"We will strictly be partners in the bedroom. We will go into this understanding that there will not be 'more' from either party. I have the right to call upon you to fulfill every sexual need of mine, and the same would apply for you, with me." He looks me over again, but he will see no objection on my face. "Do we have a deal, Miss Swan?"

I give him one answer and it comes out breathlessly. "Deal."

He immediately pulls me into a passionate kiss, but once he pulls away we are back into business mode. We discuss details such as the fact that I am on the pill and we are both clean. We both agree to be open-minded to experimenting with a little kink in our sex life. We also stress that this is not a romantic boyfriend-girlfriend situation. We are simply there to help scratch each other's itch, if you will. _I feel good about this. _

* * *

**A/N:** The fun times are beginning ;) I hope this chapter answered a few questions. We will learn a little more about each of these characters as the story progresses. Once again thanks for all the reviews! It makes the_ investment_ of writing this story all worth it.;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 17**

Edward and I are making out like teenagers on my couch. He has me pinned on my back, using one arm to hold some of his weight while his other hand is caressing my thigh. I am so turned on I can feel my panties getting wet with my arousal. He starts to kiss down my neck and I feel his hand inch closer and closer to my pulsing sex. He grips my ass cheek in his hand as he squeezes. His grip is slightly painful, yet I feel myself becoming even more aroused.

He runs his fingers along the waistband of my dance shorts. _Yes, oh god yes, take them off. _He sits up and stares into my eyes, seeking my approval. I nod my head, giving him the okay to take this further. Using both hands, he gently drags my dance shorts down my legs. The feeling of need and the promise of ecstasy is thick in the air. Once he gets my dance shorts off, I am bare to him from the waist down.

"Jesus, Bella, you are perfect," he practically growls.

My dress is bunched up around my stomach and he places the palm of his strong hand on my abdomen. The feeling of his warm hand on me is sending electricity through my body. He licks his lips and runs the palm of his hand down to my pussy where he applies more pressure with his palm. _I think I am going to explode. _

I can feel how swollen my clit is and the light pressure he applies with just his hand makes me moan out loud. "Oh, Edward."

This sets him off and he runs two fingers along the outside of my entrance lubricating them with my own arousal. He pushes them inside of me and I gasp when I feel the pressure of his long fingers penetrating and stretching my walls.

He leans down and starts kissing me while pumping his fingers vigorously in and out of me. I reach both hands up and tug at his hair on the back of his head. He gives a little moan this time and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to release.

"I want to taste you." He says as he pulls away from my lips and kisses down my neck and along my collar bone while making his way down to my stomach. "I want you to cum in my mouth, Bella."

_If he keeps talking I won't last long enough for him to get down there. _He kisses down my stomach and then slowly makes his way to the top of my pussy. If my mind wasn't hazed over with lust I would be embarrassed by the amount of wetness dripping down my thighs.

"Edward… please..." I beg because I can't stand this sweet torture any longer. He sucks one of my pussy lips into his mouth cleaning my wetness from it, and proceeds to do the same to the other side. I bring my hand down and grip his hair, wanting to keep his head right where I need him, afraid he will continue to tease.

"Someone is impatient," he chuckles. Then he runs his tongue in between my pussy lips and starts to lick me like a cold Popsicle on a hot summer day.

"Ugh, that feels so good." My voice sounds rough and laced with lust.

He brings two fingers up to my pussy and starts pumping them inside me while he keeps his tongue licking at my clit. The need to touch myself is overwhelming and I want to rip the rest of this dress off. I'm about to do just that when my cell phone, sitting on the coffee table next to us, starts to ring.

"Just ignore it," I say breathlessly. The phone stops ringing but immediately starts again.

"What the fuck? Who keeps calling you?" Edward, annoyed at the interruption, stops what he is doing and looks at my phone. _No, no, no…don't stop. _

"Edward, just let it ring." I pout.

He picks it up and answers it. _What is it about people just answering my phone?_

"Hello?….Hello?" He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it. "They hung up." Edward throws the phone back down on the table and resumes what he started.

I am motionless as realization hits me. The weird phone calls…seeing EJ tonight… He is trying to get to me. "Edward," I gasp.

"Yeah." His voice sounds muffled because his lips are still on my pussy.

"Who did it say was calling?"

"It was a blocked call." I immediately tense up and Edward notices. "What's wrong, babe?" He lifts his head to look at me.

"It's EJ. He's come back for me."

Edward searches my face for more answers. He is sitting up now and has one hand on the back of the couch. His grip is so tight I fear he is going to break it in two. His muscles go taut and I am waiting for him to just get up and leave, claiming I am not worth all this trouble.

But before he has the chance to say anything, I hear Rosalie's voice bellowing through the apartment. "Bella? You left so early I didn't know if you had to run home and get out 'Big Eddie' or if…."

"Rosalie, I'm in here… with Edward." I cut Rosalie off. _Please tell me he didn't hear that. _I peer at Edward and he has one eye raised with confusion. He looks over to me and whispers.

"What is 'Big Eddie'?"

"Oh my god." I cover my face and then push myself up off the couch. "It's nothing."

Rosalie walks around the corner, "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to interrupt."

I'm pulling my dress back down and I'm sure my hair looks a mess, yet Edward still looks perfect. Even though I had my hands in that perfectly messed hair he still manages to look even sexier.

"That's alright Rosalie, I need to be leaving anyway. I have some other business I need to attend to yet tonight. Will you be here with Bella all night?" Edward gets up and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and starts messing with it, apparently sending a text.

"Yes." Rosalie says, unaware of everything that has transpired tonight.

"Good." Edward heads towards the door. I can still see his eyes laced with lust, but I also see his concern and confusion in his expression. I'm sure he has a lot of questions about what just happened. _Is he just going to leave and decide I am not worth all this trouble?_

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Bella. Though I'm sorry we didn't get to fully seal our deal, but you should probably get your rest. I plan on keeping you tied up all day when we meet again." _I guess this isn't goodbye forever then._

I can't fight the confused look on my face. So much has happened tonight. _This has been one of the most emotional nights of my life._ Edward gives me a parting nod; he also looks confused and torn between staying and going. I give him a weak smile and he turns and leaves.

"What the hell was all that about?" Rosalie questions. "What did you do to him? The almighty Edward Cullen looked uncharacteristically mystified." Rosalie looks at me for answers, but I am not ready to explain everything.

"I don't know Rosalie. He must have had to take care of something more important."

With that I turn and head to my room. I cry myself to sleep that night thinking about everything that's happened. I am confused by Edwards hasty departure and worried that EJ has come back to finish what he started. Unfortunately, 'Big Eddie' won't help me tonight. I won't be able to stop the nightmares from coming, not when everything has been brought back up to the surface.

* * *

**A/N:** That damn cell phone and damn Rosalie for interrupting… but have no fear they will get some alone time soon ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 18**

_I'm in the dance studio at Juilliard, gliding and moving across the floor. Mike is there waiting for me. I smile at him and prepare to leap into his arms. I run and jump, but when I land it's not Mike that catches me, it's Edward. He holds me and swings me around, telling me how beautiful I am._

_I look at myself in the mirror and suddenly Edward is gone. I'm standing alone in the middle of the room naked from the waist up, clad in only my dance shorts. I am covering my breast with my arms, but my scars are visible in the reflection of the mirror. I feel cold and humiliated. Suddenly, EJ walks through the door stalking towards me, smiling at the sight he sees in the mirror. I frantically look around for Edward, but he is gone. _

_EJ grabs me by the neck and I close my eyes tight, willing myself to wake up… _

I awake abruptly gasping for breath as if I have been holding it all night. _Get a grip, Bella. _I work on calming my nerves when there is a knock at the door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" I hear Alice's sweet voice coming from behind the door.

"Yeah, come in."

I set up on the bed and bring my knees to my chest. Alice walks in and sits down next to me.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" She looks at me with concern.

"What do you mean?" There is so much going on I need to know exactly what it is she's inquiring about.

"Well for starters, there are men from SpyTech out there installing a state of the art security system, and Jasper says he knows nothing about it."

"What?!" I jump off the bed and go out to see what she's talking about. Sure enough, there are three men in our apartment, setting up a security system with cameras and motion sensors. Jacob is arguing with the men, telling them we didn't order this, but they just ignore him and continue to work.

"What the hell is going on? Jacob is about to blow a gasket," Rosalie says, partially joking and partially serious.

"I have absolutely no idea what this is about," I state with disgust, gesturing to the intrusive men in our apartment. Just then my cell phone goes off alerting me to a text message.

-Good morning beautiful. Save this number to your contacts. I want you to be able to contact me at any time. -Edward

He didn't mention anything about the security system, so I decide to text him back and ask him.

Do you happen to know anything about the security system being installed in my apartment at this very moment?-B

His reply is instantaneous

-Yes. A 'Good morning handsome' would have been the polite thing to start with. -E

His playfulness is unexpected and cute, but I'm not in the mood to be playful.

-I don't know if I want to be polite right now. Care to tell me WHY my apartment is getting a state of the art security system from your company? -B

Everyone is busying themselves while I communicate with Edward. Jacob is spouting off something about this being an invasion of privacy. Rosalie is checking out the equipment, and Alice is trying to call Jasper.

-It's for your PROTECTION.-E

-It's a gross invasion of my privacy. You didn't ask me if it was okay. What, are you going to watch me while I'm at home like you did at Twilight? -B

I'm starting to get furious. This is beyond controlling; this is stalking. He apparently thinks he can just come into my life and control every aspect of it.

-If I feel the need to check in on you, I will, but it's only to make sure you are safe. Have you forgotten how frightened you were last night? There is some psycho ex-boyfriend coming for you and you expect me to do nothing? –E

-I expect you to do what a normal human would do. Call and check on me… walk me to my car… but not have me on surveillance 24/7. This was NOT part of our deal, and as far as I am concerned, the deal is OFF. -B

-Fine. I will not turn the cameras on, but you WILL use the security alarm. The deal is ON.–E

_The nerve of this man!_ I stomp my foot in frustration and give a muffled scream as I type in my last text.

-NO! And the deal is OFF! –B

Everyone is looking at me with shocked faces. _Yes I just had a temper tantrum...get over it. _

"Did Edward do this?" Alice wants to know.

I shake my head yes and feel the tears start to flow. Alice comes over and wraps me in a big hug.

Jacob starts to rant and rave again. "He's no good for you Bella! You need to stay away from him. He is no longer allowed in my bar." This only makes me cry harder.

My friends think my dramatic reaction is solely because of Edward, but what they don't know is that Edward isn't my only concern. I'm furious at Edward for wanting to control my life, but I am scared of what EJ wants and of what he is capable of. If I'm being honest, it's better for Edward to stay away from me. They say he's no good for me, but I'm the one that's no good for him.

I don't hear from Edward anymore that day until I'm ready for bed. My phone lights up and beeps alerting me that I have received a text. I hold it up and see it's from Edward.

-Sweet dreams!-E

I ignore his message and roll over to try and get some sleep.

* * *

As soon as I got up this morning and saw that alarm system and those blank cameras, I immediately felt tense. I decided the best way to relieve some tension is to go to the gym and work out some of my frustrations. A good run on the treadmill is exactly what I need.

I step out of my apartment, making my way down the stairs to the street, and I get a text from Edward.

-You didn't set your alarm. -E

_How the HELL does he know I didn't set that alarm? _He must have a way of monitoring my system. I'm not sure if he is referring to just now when I left, or the fact that I didn't set it last night. If he is talking about just now, then how does he know I just left? _He must be talking about last night._ This just fuels my fire to run harder at the gym.

I am finishing up my first mile on the treadmill, when someone steps up on the treadmill next to me.

"Hey, smelly Belly!" I look over and see Emmett with his goofy grin on his face, and I can't help but mirror his silly grin. _I dare anyone to keep a straight face when Emmett is around. _

"Hey Emmett, what's up?"

"The ceiling," he says mockingly.

I chuckle. "You are such a goof ball. I can't believe you're friends with Edward."

"Edward's the bomb. Sure, he can be tense sometimes, but he's a great guy. He is also pretty funny when you can get him to relax." He is looking at the treadmill like it is a foreign object trying to figure out how to start it.

"Do you need some help with that? Is this your first time?"

"Me? No, I'm a gym rat. You don't get guns like these by sitting on the couch." He flexes his biceps and strikes a pose to show me what muscles he's referring to. "I usually run outside, but I decided to try the treadmill today."

He finally gets the machine going and we run side by side in comfortable silence for another thirty minutes. I slow my machine down and come to a stop. Emmett looks over and immediately shuts off his machine. I give him a 'what the hell are you doing' expression.

"You getting ready to walk back home?" He questions me.

"Yes," I say a little drawn out. It seems like he is up to something.

"I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"No really, it's no problem. Plus I'm hoping to maybe see Rosie."

"She isn't home." I'm still skeptical.

"Well, maybe we can just talk about Rosie on the way to your place."

_Why is he being so persistent? Wait a minute… _"Did Edward put you up to this?" I point my finger at him, demanding him to tell me the truth.

Emmett looks at me defeated. "Edward is just worried. He cares about you. I've never seen him like this before."

"He doesn't normally stalk people he makes business arrangements with?" I say sarcastically.

"No, he just doesn't normally try so hard to _keep_ a 'business arrangement'…" Emmett puts the words business arrangement in air quotes, "…at least not after Irina," he scoffs.

"Who's Irina?" I am very intrigued now.

"Listen, that is not my story to tell, but I really would like to hear more about Rosie. Give me a break here and let me walk you home. I can't tell Edward I failed; he would never let me live it down." He is giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it Emmett…okay fine. Let's go." I give up. _I also dare anyone to look at Emmett and tell him no._ He's like a big teddy bear. He gives me that big goofy smile again and I have already forgiven him.

* * *

Later that night, I'm at home alone. Alice is at Jasper's and Rosalie is on a date with Emmett. During the walk home today, Emmett managed to talk me into calling Rosalie to ask if she would go on a date with him. It was grade school behavior, but it worked. I felt good about this match up and I have to admit, I hope it works out because I will enjoy seeing Emmett more often.

Once the apartment is empty I start a bath. My plan is to take a relaxing bubble bath while I read one of my smutty stories from my Kindle on my iPhone. Then maybe I'll get out 'Big Eddie' before going to bed. As the bathtub fills up, I go in the living room to get my cell phone from where I left it. I suddenly get an eerie feeling. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's making me uneasy. I look over at the security system control panel. _I guess since we have it, I shouldn't feel bad about using it. _Walking over to the alarm I set it and a feeling of relief floods over me. _Damn EJ for fraying my nerves. _I pick up my phone and it vibrates instantaneously making me jump. It's a text from Edward.

Good girl - E is all it reads. He must have an alert or something, how else would he know I set the alarm so soon. _Get a life, stalker._

With my phone in hand, I head back to my bath. I get undressed, pull my hair up into a messy bun, and step into the warm bubbly bath. My tense muscles start to relax as I lean back soaking myself from the neck down. I'm reading a really good part of my story when my phone rings, startling me and bringing me back to reality. _Is he going to start calling me now? I set the alarm, what more does he want?_

The phone shifts screens and I read 'Blocked call' at the top. _Should I answer? It can't be Edward because I have his number set in my phone. What if it's Rosalie and her date has gone bad, lost her phone and she is trying to reach me on a different phone? What if it is EJ? _

It takes me three rings before I end the mental war going on in my head and I answer it. _Please be a telemarketer._ "H-hello" my voice is timid.

"Bella." His voice sounds smug and wicked. I know instantly… it's EJ.

"What do you want?" Fear is taking over and my voice cracks as I try not to cry. His response is only one word, but it is the one word I feared.

"You."

* * *

**A/N:** Show me lots of love and I will post again very soon ;) Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love love love to read your reviews. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 19**

I push the button on my phone and end the call.

I don't know what I should do, but I feel scared and alone. I want to feel safe and loved. I don't really think about what I'm doing, I just do it. I send a text to Edward.

-I need you, right now! -B

Staying in my bath I wait for Edward to respond. Five minutes pass without a response so I start to get out of the tub needing to do something to take my mind off the phone call when I hear someone at the front door. I stand there with one foot in the tub and one foot out, just waiting for the alarm to go off. _Oh my God…Oh my God… Oh my God! _I hear the door start to open. _What the hell kind of security system is this? _By this point, I am terrified and frantically looking for a place to hide in the bathroom.

"Bella? Where are you?" _Edward? Thank the Lord! It's Edward! _I grab my towel and wrap it around my wet body. "Bella!" He sounds frantic.

"I'm in here!" I yell out as I turn the door knob to head out and find him.

As soon as the door opens, I see him standing in the hallway. Our eyes meet and I can see the look of relief on his face, mirroring my own. It's only a matter of seconds before his gaze changes into something more sensual. He looks me up and down and realization hits, I am clad in nothing but my towel. The air shifts around us and I feel my nipples get hard just from the intensity of his gaze. Edward closes the distance between us, and I can feel the electricity between us growing stronger.

"Are you okay?" He is concerned.

I shake my head with a timid 'yes.'

"You're trembling…what happened?" He places his palm on my check and I lean into it wanting to feel safe and connected with someone. I want him, all of him.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I want you to finish what you started the other night."

"But I thought you said the deal was off?" He questions.

"Are you really going to stand there and question me, or are you going to seal the deal and fuck me?" I am feeling bold and brave and I want this so badly, I'm willing to pull out all the stops. I release the towel from by body and let it fall to the floor standing before him wearing absolutely nothing. When the air hits my skin, I suddenly feel very aware of every inch of my body that is exposed to him.

He is watching me and trying to read my face. I'm sure he is trying to put all the pieces together. Me setting the alarm all of a sudden…me telling him I want him... me trembling in fear... me standing before him, practically trapping him with my body. I'm sure he is confused, but I am too. I know I'm not dealing with my emotions in the correct way, but screw that…I want to screw him. _What the hell is he waiting for? I guess it's time to bring out the big guns. _

"Well, I guess I can always call Jacob. I'm sure he will be willing to take care of my needs."

I start to turn and walk away, but he grabs my arm stopping me and bringing my body flush with his. "Like hell you will." He grabs my face and brings our lips together in a passionate kiss.

He throws me over his shoulder like a cave man and I give a little shriek as he smacks my ass and hauls me down the hallway.

"You are mine, Bella and after tonight you won't want to even think about another man touching you."

He carries me into my bedroom and throws me down on my bed while I laugh at how eager he is to get to me. He's clawing at his tie trying to free himself from his suit. I scoot myself up higher on my bed, feeling a little naughty, I decide to tease him while he is frantically ripping off his clothes.

I reach down between my legs and rub my fingers over my wet and throbbing center. "Edward…" I say teasingly, "…I don't know how much longer I can wait." His muscular chest is now bare and he is pulling his pants off. "Guess I'm going to have to get started without you."

"Fuck Bella..." Edward growls.

"Yes, Edward that's what I want you to do. Fuck Bella."

Before I realize it, he is on top of me. Reaching down he grabs my fingers that I was using to pleasure myself and puts them into his mouth sucking every last bit of my slickness off of them.

"Mmmm…you taste divine," he says once he has sucked my fingers clean.

I can feel his hard cock against my thigh and I want him inside of me more than anything at this moment. I feel sure that once I have Edward Cullen inside of me, I could die a very happy woman, knowing I had the absolute best sex of my life. I don't want him to take his time. I don't have the patience for foreplay tonight. I need him inside of me now.

"Edward," I moan his name. "I need you now. Please, just fuck me."

I don't have to tell him twice, he is already aligning his very impressive cock to my entrance. He looks directly into my hooded eyes and pushes forward. With his initial penetration, I feel the uncomfortable stretch inside my walls, causing me to bite my lip and close my eyes.

"Open your eyes Bella. Look at me."

I open my eyes to his command and wonder why I would want to close them in the first place. This man is amazing and the look on his face is so erotic. After he pumps inside of me a few times the pain is gone. I only feel the pleasing sensation of ecstasy every time he hits that certain spot inside. This is intense and passionate; this is raw, unabashed fucking.

"Fuck baby, you are so tight." His words and heated gaze are driving me to my release even faster.

"Harder Edward… faster." I am so close to losing control. It's a torturous battle, endeavoring to hit that finish mark, yet at the same time wanting the feeling of getting there to last forever.

Edward starts to pump harder and faster inside of me as I grip his toned ass, willing him to go deeper. I can see the muscles in his shoulders and neck as they strain and work to keep his body above mine. This is what I both love and fear about a man, the raw power and strength that they yield. When used in times like this, there is no better aphrodisiac, but when used against you there is nothing more terrifying.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Edward utters right before he leans down and takes one of my nipples in his mouth. The sensation is heavenly.

"Yes, oh god… yes." I moan as I feel the heat of my orgasm taking over all my senses. I look into Edward's eyes and grip his shoulders as my pussy clenches and pulses around his rock-hard cock.

"Oh shit, shit, shit," Edward proclaims shortly after my release. He pulls out of me and I can feel his hot cum hitting my stomach.

"Oh fuck, baby. That…was amazing." His breathing is hard and fast.

He collapses onto me and I can feel his semen spreading out in between us. He lays his head down right above my shoulder and lays there until our breathing gets back to normal.

"I'm going to have to get a picture of you while you are cumming, because god damn it that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

I smile and close my eyes. _'Big Eddie' has nothing on the real thing._ Every muscle in my body feels like putty, and I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Edward pulls himself away from my body and I immediately miss his warmth, as soon as the air hits my skin, I am once again left feeling alone and vulnerable. I knew this would only be a temporary fix to what I am feeling.

_I wonder how soon he will be ready to go again?_

Edward steps into the bathroom, and returns with a warm wash cloth he uses to wipe the sticky remnants of his release from me. I feel apprehensive all of a sudden because I'm not sure if it is appropriate to ask him to stay since this is only a 'business deal'. Thankfully, I don't have to debate on what I should do for too long. Edward makes his intentions known by pulling the covers back, sliding into bed next to me, and covering both of us up. He pulls me closer to him, my back is flush against his chest so that we are essentially spooning. I'm surprised by this gesture until he explains himself.

"Get some rest, Bella. I'm not done with you yet. That was just the beginning, just enough to tease you. I have plans for you…" He kisses my shoulder and runs his fingers up the side of my naked ass whispering in my ear, "…many, many plans. I want to explore every inch of you. I've already become addicted to your taste." I can feel his cock stir from behind me. He moans and pushes his erect cock against my ass. "You are already becoming a drug to me; consuming my mind and body."

I can't stop my body from reacting. I wiggle my ass a little, teasing him. He reaches down between my legs and feels my need for him.

"I love that I do this to you." He states while he places two fingers inside of me.

"I love that you are doing this to me," I proclaim in breathless anticipation of what he will do next.

"I'm going to take you from behind this time. Get on your knees and lay your head on the pillow."

I do as he commands and assume my position. He gets on his knees behind me and I feel the tip of his penis teasing my entrance. "I won't be able to see your face when I make you cum in this position Bella, so I want to hear you." With that statement he rams his cock inside me.

"Oh god, Edward." I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. He takes one of his hands and runs it down my back before he places it back on my hips where he holds me with reckless abandon as he drives his cock of steel into me.

"That's right, Bella. Take all of me."

"Yes Edward. Yes, give it all to me."

"Who's going to make you cum, Bella? Who is going to make that sweet pussy cum all over their cock?"

"You, Edward…only you."

"That's right baby, and who do you belong to?"

"You. Oh god… I belong to you, Edward."

If someone would have asked me two weeks ago if I would give up control of my body to a big corporate hot shot, I would have said not in a million years. The thought alone would have sent me into panic mode. I don't know what is so different about this man, but I feel safe, and somehow more complete when he is inside of me. I try not to dwell on the unusual behavior I am portraying and just live in this moment.

"Touch yourself, Bella. Reach down and rub your clit with your fingers."

Once again I comply with his orders. As soon as I touch my clit I am ready to explode.

"That's right baby, let go. Milk my cock with that tight pussy."

"Ugh. Oh shit…fuckity, fuck…fuck…" I drop my hand from my swollen clit and lay there with my face in the pillow, and a wave of exhaustion falls over me. It's not five seconds later when Edward reaches his climax, and once again spills his seed on me.

"Jesus Christ, I will never get enough of this. Don't move." I feel the weight of the bed shift as Edward gets up, once again going to the bathroom to retrieve a warm wash cloth to wipe his release off my back.

Once we are cleaned off he lays back down next to me, puts his arm under my head and pulls me closer. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my leg around his. The sound of his heart beat is lulling me to sleep.

"Fuckity fuck fuck, huh?" I giggle at him making fun of the words that were coming out of my mouth when I was getting off. "Damn, that must have been good."

"Um, it was very good." I acknowledge with sleepiness in my voice.

"Indeed it was. My Dancing Queen excels at more than just dance." I giggle again, too tired to reprimand him for using that awful nickname for me. "Sweet dreams beautiful." He kisses my forehead and I fall into a peaceful sleep feeling satisfied and safe.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go a full chapter of lemony fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews they make my day. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Investing in Love**

The next few days are a whirlwind of Edward and me screwing in every position manageable. Somehow I manage to keep this partnership a secret from Rosalie and Jacob, but Alice found out because of Jasper's intuitiveness.

Jasper said he knew something was up when he noticed Edward's more than relaxed demeanor, especially after dealing with several issues that have transpired at SpyTech. He said it was confirmed when he actually confronted Edward. I guess Edward didn't verbally confirm our partnership, but the smile on his face more than confirmed it, and when he said something to me and I had the same reaction, there was no denying it.

Alice was so excited. I tried to explain to her that it was just a business deal and nothing more. Our product is our bodies, and we pay each other with orgasms. I swore her to secrecy and she promised not to tell a soul. We will see how well she does because we are planning a shopping trip and lunch date with Rosalie tomorrow.

Today I will go to Twilight and meet my new dance partner. Edward said his name was Demetri and he meets all of his requirements. I leave the apartment and head to the theatre looking at my weather app on my phone when a text comes through.

You didn't set your alarm! - E

_How does he do that? _I decide I am going to ask him just that.

How do you even know I left? -B

You should be on your way to meet Demetri and I can tell your system isn't activated. - E

_Oh, I guess that is plausible._

I forgot to set it, sorry.-B is my simple reply. His response, however, is not so simple.

Sorry? I exhaust all of my options to keep you safe and all you say is _sorry_? Oh Bella, I think a punishment is in order. –E

I am completely turned on by the implications his text implies, so I decide to play along.

Yes sir. -B

I wait a few minutes but there is no reply. _Did I piss him off? _I am beginning to think I over stepped somehow until I feel my phone vibrate.

You don't know what that does to me. I want you to come to my office as soon as you are done rehearsing with Demetri. Take my private elevator. Alec will be expecting you.-E

It was the opposite of what I thought. _I turned him on._ I'm a quick learner so I respond again with a smug smile on my face.

Yes sir –B

I don't have to wait long for the next response.

Grrr… I'm hard just thinking about you, which makes it awkward since I am in a meeting with all the board members. -E

Well, I will let you get back to talking about all your stalking equipment. I look forward to having that hard cock inside of me…sir. –B

_He he, I am such a bad girl. _

Bella! -E

I laugh out loud at his last response. I love the fact that I can drive him as crazy as he drives me.

Demetri is a wonderful dancer, and we hit it off right away. He is strong and controlled in all his moves. The best part…I didn't have to worry about getting groped. I'm wearing a short black double flounce skirt with my dance shorts and a tight royal blue pinch front tank top with spaghetti straps to practice in today. I had no idea when I picked this outfit that Edward would be summoning me to his office. This, I suppose, is just one of God's unexpected little gifts. Instead of changing back into the yoga pants and t-shirt I wore when I got here, I decide to stay in my practice outfit. I pull out my phone to check the time and notice I have a text from Edward.

There will be a car waiting to take you to my office. You'll recognize it when you see it. -E

_Well that's a cryptic message..._ _how in the world am I supposed to recognize a car that I've never seen before?_ I walk out front and see several black cars parked by the curb. I wrinkle my nose up and examine the vehicles, when Seth gets out of the driver seat of a sleek black BMW. He looks at me and smiles and I return it walking towards him. I stop in my tracks and shake my head in amusement when I see the license plate on this car.

NVSTMNT

_Oh Edward, you naughty boy. _

* * *

Seth drops me off at SpyTech and I rush into the building, excited to see the man that has been driving me crazy via text messages all day. I see Alec and give him a smile and wave.

"Hey Alec, I need to see Edward."

He gives me a knowing smile. "He is anxious for your arrival, Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Bella," I request.

"Go ahead and go to his personal elevator. I'll bring it down for you. Have a good day, Bella."

"Thanks Alec." I am blushing now because it is obvious he knows what is going to happen. For one, I am the only one in this building barely wearing anything, and two, I'm so excited that I am practically bouncing down the corridor to get to Edward's elevator.

Once I reach the front of the elevator, it opens and I walk in. I'm expecting to hear some classical music playing, but it takes me a while to recognize the song. _I cannot believe him! _Once again, I chuckle in amusement. Abba's 'Dancing Queen' is playing over the speakers.

When the elevator arrives at my destination, the doors open and I have the most animated grin on my face. I'm trying hard not to giggle like a school girl as I walk out of the elevator and come face to face with Tanya.

"Oh hello, Theresa," I say in greeting, still unable to control my grin.

She gives me the once over and her snooty attitude turns into one of pure hatred. She is pissed, but it must be about more than just my arrival. She is getting ready to get onto the elevator, probably heading out for the night. "Fuck you and fuck Edward," she practically spits as she trades places with me on the elevator.

_What the hell did Edward do to her? _

"I plan to, Tara. Have a nice day!" I wave at her as the elevator doors are closing. She just crosses her arms and huffs in irritation.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to walk into Edwards's office. I channel the old Bella, feeling the influence and courage that my outfit gives me. _I am sexy, strong and playful, _I tell myself. _Here goes nothing, or maybe in this case, the saying should be here goes everything..._

I let myself into Edwards's office. He's wearing his black suit with a black tie, and his head is down as he looks quizzically at the papers in front of him.

"Tanya, I told you, I am not interested," he practically growls. _Uh oh, Mr. Grumpy. _He puts his face in his hand and rubs in irritation. He hasn't noticed that it's me who walked into his office. _Tanya must have been bothering him. _

ButI don't have time to worry about Tanya right now because I am on a mission. I go over and sit on his desk right next to him and cross my legs.

"Tanya!" _Oh boy, is he pissed. _

He slowly looks up, starting with my legs and working his eyes up my torso, and when we finally make eye contact I give him a little pout. "Why Sir, you seem a little…tense."

He leans back in his chair and his mischievous smirk is back. "Yes Miss Swan, I am feeling a little tense. You see, I have this pesky secretary who keeps throwing herself at me." My fake playful pout turns into a real pout. He knows exactly what he is doing and has turned the tables and taken control of the situation. "I keep telling her I have this beautiful Dancing Queen who takes care of all my needs, but she keeps insisting that she can take care of me."

Now my pout has turned into anger. He stands in front of me spreading my legs so he can stand between them. He runs his fingers down my cheek. "Oh don't worry Miss Swan, I would never let that…plastic blow up doll, is it?"

I look up at him in astonishment, and he gives me a knowing smile. I guiltily shake my head 'yes' at the term I used to describe his secretary to my friends. _Damn Alice and her big mouth. _

"Yes, well, I would never let her touch me, not when I can have a natural God made piece of art like you."

I smile up at him because I know he's been teasing me. _Playful Edward, yes please. _I wrap my legs around his waist. His eyebrow quirks up as if to question what my next move will be. I reach out and grab his belt buckle biting my bottom lip in anticipation.

"You know Sir, I am very disappointed." I start undoing his belt buckle.

"We can't have that. Is there anything I can do to help change that? " Edward says, playing along

"Yes Sir, you can. You are exactly what I need to change that." I undo his pants and start working on his zipper. "See the problem is you've tasted me..." I look up at him as I reach into his pants and grab his twitching cock, "…but I have not yet tasted you." I pull his cock out of his pants and push him back so I can get on my knees in front him.

"By all means, let's rectify this unfortunate injustice." Edwards's voice is gruff and panting.

I lick off the pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock. When I look up, he is watching me with smoldering black eyes.

"Shit Bella… do you know how sexy that is? I could get off just from the sight of you tasting my cock."

His words spur me on, wanting to please him more. I take his cock in my mouth and run my tongue along the ridges, sucking it clean when I pull back.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good."

Once again his words are fueling my desire for him and I can feel my dance shorts getting wet from my excitement. I feel powerful at this moment knowing I am making him feel this way. I keep sucking and pumping his cock into my mouth. Every time he moans, I hum in pleasure around him.

"Jesus Christ, I can't take much more." He reaches down and gently pulls me up by my biceps. I give him a lusty look of satisfaction as I lick my lips tasting the essence of his cock on them. "I don't want to cum yet, baby. I want this to last a little longer. I have plans for you."

Edwards kisses me and runs his hands up my skirt stopping when he feels my dance shorts underneath them. He leans me back on top of his desk and removes them.

"Did you wear this little outfit to tease me Bella?" I don't answer because I am well aware he knows the answer. "This will be perfect for your punishment…easy access"

He has my complete attention now. "Punishment?" I question, not remembering why exactly I need one, yet I'm completely turned on by the idea of it. _Yes, old Bella was always up for anything. I can play this part; I can be that person again._

"Yes Bella, you always seem to forget a very important thing..." He pulls me up so I am now setting on his desk looking up at him. "…your safety." _Oh yeah, that damn alarm. _"Now you will have to bear the consequences of being so reckless. Maybe next time you will remember to set the alarm that I so thoughtfully had installed for you."

I'm looking at him with wide eyes, wondering what he is going to do. When he answers my question, it isn't what I expected. I don't really know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it.

"I'm going to spank you, Bella. I am going to make that sweet ass of yours blush." He sits in his chair and motions for me to come to him. _What am I about to do? _I should probably walk out, but heaven help me, I am beyond intrigued. Old Bella wouldn't question this; she would jump ass first onto his lap and let him have his way. Since that is who I am portraying at the moment,I do as he commands and lean over his lap with my ass cheeks hanging out the bottom of my skirt.

"You have a perfect ass. Do you know that?" Again, I don't answer because I don't think he really wants me to. He moves my skirt so that my entire ass is exposed to him. "I want you to know that this will sting a little, but I promise you will get great pleasure from it."

He starts to rub my ass with the palm of his hand and it feels amazing. He removes his hand for a split second and then it is replaced swiftly with a smack. _Jesus Christ! _That hurt, but he immediately starts rubbing it again. _Oh...oh yes. _Again he swiftly smacks. _Jesus Christ! _Again he immediately rubs the pain out. _Oh yes, yes. _This continues three more times. He smacks and my eyes tighten, he rubs and my eyes roll in the back of my head. _This is… confusing. _

"There is a fine line between pleasure and pain," Edward explains as he dips two of his fingers inside of me. I am a little embarrassed by how wet I am from his spanking. "You are very responsive to this. You did very well." He keeps pumping his fingers in a rhythmic motion bringing me close to the precipice of ecstasy and then he stops. _What the hell?!_

I am still lying over his lap so he carefully sits me up onto the edge of his desk while he remains sitting. "One thing you should know about me Miss Swan..." He spreads my legs open to him. "…I am a very selfish man and I will take what I want from you." He plays with my entrance again, moving one finger around my opening and then ever so gently, he inserts it. "And right now, I need a taste of my sweet, sweet drug." He leans down and runs his tongue along my clit as he pumps his fingers inside of me.

I am a mess, willing to let him do whatever he wants to me as long as he makes me cum. I am surprised at how much my body craves this man. I keep telling myself he is different from EJ, he treats me differently. He makes me feel beautiful, he brings me pleasure, and the only pain he has caused was used to increase my pleasure, not to humiliate me.

I am so close to getting off again I am riveted in anticipation as to whether he will let me reach my release. I grab his head and let him know I am close. "Oh, I am so close. Please don't stop." _Please, please, please. _

My confession must have enticed him to continue because he becomes more aggressive with what he is doing, applying pressure in all the right places and moving his finger and tongue in perfect synchronization. It doesn't take me long until I am convulsing andmoaning in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!"

Edward lifts his head up and quirks an eyebrow. "Just fuck, huh? I can do better than that."

It takes me a little bit to realize what he is talking about, but then it hits me. The first time he took me from behind I used the words 'fuckity fuck fuck'. _I will have to remember that. _

Edward starts to undo his tie as I lay back trying to gather my bearings again.

"That was amazing," I state in utter bliss.

"Edward looks at me with hooded lust-filled eyes. "Oh baby, I'm far from being done with you."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I hope you enjoyed the lemon zest. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 21**

Edward gives me his hand helping me to a standing position. I'm standing behind his desk in front of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking New York feeling exposed, but the only way anyone could really see us is if they had binoculars.

"Stay right there." Edward goes over to the light switch and turns the lights completely off in his office. It is late evening and the sun has gone down, only the light from the glow of the city making its way in. It gives me a false sense of security thinking no one can see us. This however is not completely true; there in fact could be a looky loo with binoculars. This is New York, after all. _I would do it if I had windows like this. _

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Yes." The answer comes out before I have time to think about it, blowing me away when I realize what this actually means. This is what makes Edward so different from EJ; I never trusted EJ. I stayed with him because I felt obligated to, because he made me feel like I had no other choices. But Edward is different; I know where he stands and we came to an agreement. I trust him with my body completely and irrevocably; it's just my heart I have to protect.

"Um…" He moans. "Yes what?" _What the hell is he talking about? Oh…duh._

"Yes Sir." I smirk, shifting my legs a little because I am once again turned on, as if I didn't just get off two minutes ago.

"I'm going to blindfold you now, Bella." Edward brings his tie up to my eyes and covers them in black silky darkness.

I can feel him walking around me, but he doesn't say a word. I suddenly feel his hand touch my shoulder causing me to jump. He pulls the spaghetti straps down on both of my shoulders and proceeds to roll the top of my tank down, exposing my breasts. My heart rate starts to pick up. The suspense of not knowing what he's going to do next is driving me crazy.

"You look radiant bathed in the city lights." I suddenly feel his lips on one of my nipples sucking and biting.

"Does it turn you on to know that someone could be watching us right now?" He puts his hands on my hips and pushes my skirt down. I hear the slight rustle of fabric as it hits the floor.

"There are so many different ways I want to fuck you, but I am enjoying looking at you standing naked in my office in front of my window."

The heat from his body being near me is suddenly gone. I don't know where he is, the only thing I'm aware of is my own heavy breathing and the feel of my heart pounding in my chest. _What if he leaves me here? How long would I wait? Surely he wouldn't do that...would he? _My mind is racing until I get some reprieve and hear him. He doesn't speak, but I can hear glasses clinking at the wet bar in his office. Once the clinking stops, I strain my ears to hear his footsteps. I am alerted to his presence standing in front of me once again; I can feel the heat radiating off of his body.

I feel a slight flutter of flesh running across my lips. My mouth automatically opens and I let out a little breath. I feel his lips more firmly on mine now, kissing me. We open our mouths and our tongues meet; it feels cold…like ice. The conflicting cold against the warmth of our mouths is so incredibly erotic. The ice doesn't take long to melt in our warm mouths as we kiss passionately. He pulls away, leaving me panting for breath, my breasts heaving as my chest moves the air through my lungs. I feel his cold tongue again, but this time on my nipple. I gasp out loud at the sensation and he repeats that same treatment to my other breast. The combination of the cold and warmth is startlingly pleasurable.

I unexpectedly get the sensation of just straight ice being rubbed in a circular motion around and over my nipple. I don't think my nipples have ever been so hard… until I feel him blow on it. _Oh my god, I could cut glass with these things. _I can feel them straining as they grow taut, and once he gets one at its peak, he sucks it into his mouth and runs his tongue over it, driving me wild.

"Mmmm…Bella straight up is divine, but Bella on the rocks is a delicacy."

I hear the glass clink again._ Is he getting more ice? _It only takes a moment until I know the answer, as I feel the burning cold sensation of ice as he runs it over my shoulder and down my arm. He circles it around my navel, over my belly, under my breast and then back to my navel. That piece of ice must have melted quickly from my overly heated body, because I hear the glass clinking again, and assume he is getting another piece.

My assumption was correct. I feel this piece of ice under my navel and he starts to trail a line down to my pubic bone.

"You seem to enjoy the ice on your breast. I wonder what you will think of this cold smooth ice cube in your pussy?"

I can feel drops of water as the ice cube melts, dripping down my bare pussy lips as he trails the ice closer and closer to my opening. Once he gets close enough, he spreads my lips, runs the smooth cube over my clit, and inserts it into my opening.

"Don't move, Bella. Keep it there until it completely melts." His hand is cupping my pussy as if to be able to catch it if it were to fall out. He breathes his next words right into my ear. "I think I am ready to fuck you now Bella. Would you like that?"

"Yes." I moan.

"Yes?" he asks as if I forgot something, which I quickly remember I did.

"Yes Sir."

"That's my girl." He starts rubbing my pussy with the palm of his hand. "I don't want you to be numb down there while I fuck you….so I better warm you up a little first."

I feel him lower himself so that his face is exactly where I crave attention. He is holding onto my hips with both his hands and I can feel water dripping down my leg. _At least I think it's water, at this point it could just be me._ I feel his warm lips on my thighs first as he licks up the wetness. It doesn't take him long to reach his intended destination, when I feel his warm mouth on my pussy. _Oh holy hell, that is amazing! _

"Ugh Edward…fuck that feels so good."

Once he accomplishes the task of getting me all warm again, he is up and pulling me in a different direction.

"I want you to keep your blindfold on. I want you to just feel, touch and hear me as I make you cum."

I can hear him sit down on what sounds like the black leather couch placed against a side wall in his office. I remain standing in front of him.

"Okay baby, I want you to straddle me."

I do as he says and he wastes no time, slamming his cock smoothly inside of me. _Oh yes… yes, yes. _Placing my hands on his bare chest, I bite my lip and take all of him in. This is no small task; Edward is a very well-endowed man. He grabs my arms and places my hands on the back of the couch.

"Hold on tight, baby. This is going to be hard and fast."

Once I am in position and leaning forward, he slams himself inside of me, working up to a pace that is going to make me cum in record speed. He is like a jackrabbit underneath me pumping so fast and hard it's as if his life depends on this connection. Just when I think I can't handle much more, he latches onto one of my nipples and bites, not hard, but enough to make me notice.

"Oh fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fff….uck" is the mind numbing nonsense that spews from my mouth as I feel myself explode around his cock.

"Jesus Bella, you will be the death of me." Edward growls as I feel him pull out and spew his cum all over my stomach. _The feeling is mutual. _

After we lay there panting to catch our breath for a second, he reaches up and pulls my blindfold off. "I got a Fuckity and five fucks," he says with a smug look of pure pride on his face.

Once Edward and I catch our breath, after our little escapade, we take turns cleaning up in his office bathroom. I am just finishing getting all my clothes back on when he walks out of the bathroom wearing only his pants. I reluctantly hold his shirt out to him and he takes it from me.

"I think you enjoyed being punished." Edward starts with that cocky little grin.

"I did," I admit. "As long as it's to bring me pleasure in a playful way like it was today. I won't be able to handle it if you intentionally want to cause pain when you are really angry at me or even just for fun. If that is how you want to control me, then I'll have to reconsider our agreement." I am starting to blather and I can feel my anxiety inching closer and closer to the surface as I think about how it feels to be punished only for pain. I wrap my arms around my torso and hug myself, very much aware of my rapid transition from the old adventurous Bella back into the cautious and timid Bella I am today. _Why did I let it go that far? _

"Bella, baby, I would never punish you for the sole intent to cause pain. What do you think I am…some kind of monster?" He's looking at me quizzically as he slowly walks over to me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, look at me." I'm stubborn and don't listen the first time. "Bella, baby, please… look at me." I let out a deep breath and look up at him.

"Do you trust me?" He looks so incredibly anxious as he searches my eyes for the answer.

"Yes, I trust you. That's why this is so scary for me. You are so much like him, yet so different." I suddenly become aware of just how much that statement rings true, and I'm fighting to hold back my emotional tears.

"Him, who? What the fuck Bella? Did some asshole hurt you before? What the hell?" He is completely pissed off in a concerned sort of way; but his tone is what sets me over the edge, and I am powerless to stop the tears from flowing.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make you cry." Edward folds me into a warm hug. He never got his shirt completely buttoned so the side of my face is lying against his bare chest. The sound of his heartbeat instantly calms and soothes me. I close my eyes and take in this moment, feeling completely safe and secure in his arms.

"I do trust you Edward. I am so sorry for how I'm acting right now. I think I just need to go home and get some sleep. I'm shopping and having lunch with the girls tomorrow before working at the BDL, so I need my rest." I pry myself away from him and walk towards the door.

"Um, Bella?" I turn and look at Edward. I can tell he is confused once again by how I'm acting.

"Yes?"

"It's late and I'm not letting you walk out of my office wearing just a tank top and skirt." I look out the window at the dark sky and then look down at my bare legs.

"I'll call Seth. He will pull the car right out front and take you directly home." He walks over to his coat rack sitting in the corner of his office and pulls his suit jacket off the hook. Walking over to me he holds the jacket out for me to put my arms in. "Put this on. It will be big on you, but it will cover you nicely."

I place my arms in the jacket and he turns me around to button me in. Pulling my chin up with his fingers, he gives me a sweet kiss before I turn and walk out of his office.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm spoiling you with lemons. I hope you enjoyed the icy goodness. Poor Bella is feeling confused and confusing Edward in the process. I can't blame her...I wouldn't be able to say no to Edward even if I thought he was bad for me ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 22**

"So Rosalie, are we looking for something to wear to the BDL, or are you just looking for something sexy to wear for Emmett?" I raise my eyebrows up and down at her as we browse through the lingerie at a local shop.

"Both," she says matter-of-factly.

I giggle and sift through the various outfits. Alice is towards the front of the shop looking at the bras and panties.

My phone vibrates so I pull it out of my pocket and see I have a text from Edward.

I think the color royal blue looks beautiful on your skin, just in case you wanted to find something sexy to wear for your business partner. -E

I can't control the smile on my face when I read his message. I eagerly reply.

What makes you think I'm looking at sexy things? -B

His reply is quick and short.

Call it a hunch. -E

Your hunches seem to be very accurate. Are you stalking me now? –B

I'm kind of joking, but really I'm sure he is probably tracking my phone or something. I consider that stalking.

Ensuring the safety of my assets and making sure there are no liabilities. Not stalking. -E

What he is saying is just fancy talk for 'Yes I am fancy stalking you, not old school stalking you'.

I notice Rosalie looking at me so I put the phone back in my pocket and focus my attention on shopping with my girls. We have been having so much fun hanging out together and laughing at our sheer goofiness. I'm feeling confident about the fact that we have made it this far into our girl's day and Alice hasn't mentioned Edward yet. My moment of confidence is extinguished when I hear Alice yell from across the shop.

"Oh my God Bella, Edward would love you in this!" She is holding up a sexy secretary's outfit.

Her mouth falls open as she looks at my face, realizing what she has just done. My mouth is also hanging open and my eyes are bulging from my head like a cartoon character. I slowly turn my head to look at Rosalie to find her starring daggers at me.

"What is going on?!" _Yikes! _Rosalie looks pissed.

"Well, I was going to tell you. Umm..." Alice walks up next to me and grabs my hand and squeezes. I suppose she is trying to show her support since she let the cat out of the bag.

"Edward and I are messing around," I state bluntly.

"Messing around?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes, it isn't serious or anything. We made a business agreement of sorts."

"So, what? He gets to fuck you until he gets tired of the agreement, and you're okay with that?"

"It's mutual, Rosalie. If I wanted to end our agreement, then he will have to be okay with it just like I would."

"So you think this is different from your last relationship because you have an agreement?"

"No. For one, this isn't a relationship. It's an agreement. Two, I know he is different from EJ because I trust him!" I am starting to get irritated by having to defend myself. After all, I'm an adult and I can decide who I want to have sex with.

Both Alice and Rosalie are staring at me. Alice gives me a reassuring smile and I can see Rosalie's face soften as she comes to terms with what I said. "Okay," is all she says.

Alice, my number one defender against the 'Edward Haters' is ecstatic with Rosalie's one word. "Oh my gosh, I am so glad you know now! How fun is this? We are all three dating the CEO's of SpyTech. This is like some kind of romance novel." Alice is in her dream land again.

"Alice! I am NOT dating Edward." I state firmly, trying to bring her back to the real world. I look over to Rosalie, "Are you really going to be okay with this?"

"Listen Bella, I'm willing to give him a chance because Emmett thinks he's a great guy, but I will tell you the same thing I told Emmett." She gives me a pointed look and I know she means what she is about to say. "If Edward ever upsets you or hurts you in any way, I will hunt him down like a wolf, rip him apart, and then burn the pieces." I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"You won't have to worry about that, Rosalie. Edward won't hurt her." Alice, always the optimist.

* * *

"Bella, this will look great on you," Alice says holding up a pretty purple dress she found at a vintage clothing store.

I give her a weak smile in response. Honestly, I'm getting tired of shopping already, and everything is starting to look the same to me. I'm not as fascinated as Rosalie and Alice are by clothing and fashion.

"You're not really into this anymore, are you?" Alice says, finally acknowledging my bored expression.

"Actually, I want to go to the book store down the street." I shuffle around a little uncomfortably. "How about I go ahead to the book store, and I'll meet you at the restaurant in about an hour?"

Alice pops her head out of a rack of sundresses. "Sure, Bella. That'll be fine. If I see anything else that I think will look great on you, I'll just go ahead and buy it for you."

"Okay, Alice. Thanks."

"Yeah, and if I find the perfect shoes to match, then I will get those too." Rosalie also enjoys playing 'dress up Bella' and is always willing to help Alice.

"Thanks Rosalie, I'll see you guys in a bit."

I give my girls one last wave and head out the door and down the street, feeling extremely grateful for my reprieve from my personal 'fashion police'. I smile to myself thinking about my well-meaning friends, who probably wonder how I would ever survive dressing myself if I didn't have them in my life.

* * *

I usually feel completely relaxed at the book store, but today I'm here with a purpose that makes me uncomfortable. I know I can look up most anything I want from the convenience of my phone, but I wanted to come to the book store and see what they actually had on hand. I go to the romance section and start looking for something that pertains to BDSM. Most everything I am finding is hard core, but I just want a BDSM for beginners' book. _Do they make such a thing?_ _I wonder if they have 'BDSM for Dummies'?_ I want to educate myself on this idea of pain and pleasure. They should have some kind of rating on these books, like spank ratings. Ten spanks is hard core BDSM, five spanks is moderate kink in the bedroom with a variety of sex toys, and one spank is just dabbling in some slightly kinky stuff. I would want to start with one spank and then work my way up.

I run across the book title _Master of the Universe_. I've heard about this book, but have yet to read it. _From what I've heard, I believe this book would be a 6 or 7 spank ranting. _I still have thirty minutes until I need to leave to meet the girls for lunch, so I pull the book out, and look around to make sure no one is watching me. _I guess I should see what all this hype is about. _I feel a little tawdry reading an erotica book out in public, but I'm completely intrigued, especially after my little sex-capade with Edward. I find a table in the back of the store, pull my phone out of my pocket and set my alarm to remind me to leave in time to make it to the restaurant. I set my phone on the table and pull out the chair to sit down.

A short time later, I'm already on chapter seven and completely engrossed. I'm so engrossed in the story that I don't hear anyone approaching until it's too late.

"Hello Bella, enjoying some light reading?"

_NO! It can't be._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews. The next chapter is the prologue. I have it set up and ready to post. If I get 25 reviews before my regular posting schedule then I will post early ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter as promised :)

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 23**

I look up from the book I'm reading and EJ is standing just a few yards away from me. He is wearing a black business suit with a blood red tie. I don't say anything... I can't. My mouth goes dry and the speech section of my brain has turned to mush.

"Why, you look surprised to see me," he states in that devilish way.

Since my brain can't form a coherent word, I look down at my phone, sweep my finger over the unlock button and hit the phone icon. Luckily my favorites list pops up and I touch the name of the one person I want more than anybody at the moment.

While I was concentrating on my phone, I didn't notice that EJ had moved closer. He is standing right in front of me and reaches down and sweeps his hand across the table, throwing the book and my phone into the wall before they fall to the ground. _Oh God, please still be working..._

"Bella, I am offended. I hope you weren't thinking of calling for help? I'm just here to talk to you." He starts to walk around the table to get closer to me.

I stand as quickly as I can, knocking the chair over in the process. I manage to get my brain to function and stutter out a few words.

"St…stay…away…E..EJ."

I have one arm out as if to stop him from getting any closer and my other hand is reaching behind me because I know I am getting close to having my back up against the wall. I look down at my phone and see the screen still lit up indicating my call went through_._ I look away because I don't want to draw EJ's attention to it.

"Bella, you know it drives me wild when you look so scared. You're like a frightened little pussy…cat." He gives me a devilish smile as he traps me against the wall.

"EJ…stay away from me. I'll scream." I protest.

"Will you be screaming my name like you scream Edward's?" He practically spits the words out.

"Edward has nothing to do with this!" I demand.

"Edward has everything to do with this. You see, he has everything I want and I am going to get it all back. And you, my dear, are first on the list." His face is so close to mine I can feel his breath as it passes over me making my stomach churn. He puts both of his slimy hands on the wall on either side of my face and leans in to whisper in my ear. I close my eyes as tightly as I can, willing him to go away.

"I can't wait to touch you and feel you squirming underneath me."

Just when I think I am about to throw up I hear the sweetest words ever spoken. "Over my dead body will you ever lay one finger on her!" _Edward!_

EJ turns and faces Edward. I can see EJ go tense and I notice Edward has his phone in his hand. My call must have gone through. I send up a silent prayer…_Thank the Lord._

"Edward," EJ says in greeting._ How does he even know Edward?_

"James." Edward says in response. _James?! What the hell?_

"I am so glad you could join us, Edward. I am sorry to have to correct you though." EJ turns back to me and gives me a wink. "You see, I have already laid my hands all over her." Edward practically growls at him. "You don't like the thought of that, do you? Well, I'm sorry old friend, but it's the truth. See, I had Bella way before you came along."

Edwards's eyes shift to mine and I look down in humiliation at the fact that this man ever touched me. Edward seems to read the trepidation in my face.

"Well, I am here now, and the only person that gets to touch her is me. So I think it is time that you leave." Edward is staying cool and calm, but I can see the fury in his eyes.

"I think I have served my purpose here. I will leave you two love birds… for now. Enjoy your time together while it lasts." EJ walks past Edward, who is making his way over to me. EJ, never knowing when to stop, turns and makes another statement. "Oh and Bella? I am hurt that you never made office visits for me like you do for Edward. I guess that is something I will have to look forward to in the future."

I feel Edward tense beside me and I grab onto his arm, stopping him from going after EJ, who just gives a chuckle and leaves the store. I can tell Edward is debating on whether to go after him or not.

"He's not worth it, Edward." I whisper trying to calm him.

"No, he's not, but you are." His expression softens as he runs his hand through my hair, holding the back of my head as he looks me over.

"I appreciate that sentiment, but I don't want you to get involved. I will find a way to deal with him myself."

Edward lets out a huge sigh. "We need to talk, Bella."

I look up at him and see the serious expression on his face. We are staring at each other, neither one of us knowing how to start this conversation, when my phone alarm goes off. We both look over to the floor where my phone and book are laying. Edward beats me to them and bends down to pick them up.

He picks my phone up first and gives me a questioning look. "Do you have somewhere you are supposed to be?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Alice and Rosalie for lunch. I didn't want to be late, so I set the alarm."

He leans down and picks up the book. _Eek! _The book is lying face down but he flips it over when he picks it up and reads the title. He looks up at me again with another questioning look, only this time I can see the corner of his mouth turning up in that sexy grin that only this man possesses.

I instantly feel the need to defend my literary selection. "I just heard a lot about it and wanted to see what all the hype was about..." He doesn't respond, but keeps that sexy grin on his face. "…I mean, I'm not going to buy it or anything," I huff like that would be the most absurd thing to do. _Is it getting hot in here?…I'm getting very hot. _I can feel the blush of my cheeks heat up my face.

"Oh no, I'm definitely buying this for you." Edward gets up and takes the book directly to the check out. The lady ringing him up tells him it's a trilogy, and the next thing I know, I am leaving the book store with all three books in the _Master of the Universe_ trilogy.

* * *

"Call your friends and tell them you can't make it to lunch." Edward insists that I need to eat, but he thinks we need to talk privately. He is driving me to a nice Italian restaurant a few blocks away.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Tell them something came up and you will explain later. I think what we have to talk about is more important."

I nod my head and call Alice. I figure she will give me less of a guilt trip. I finish the call quickly, promising I will tell them what is going on as soon as I get home.

Edward pulls the car up to the fancy Italian restaurant. This place is so nice they have valet parking, even during the lunch hour. I obviously have never been here before and I am completely embarrassed to be here now wearing my jeans and plain white t-shirt. Edward tells me not to worry about what I'm wearing, and I realize why when I walk in. No one even notices me when I am standing next to Adonis. I am astonished that he seems to be oblivious to all this attention he is getting; I guess he is just used to it.

The overly friendly hostess shows us to a private booth in the back. The atmosphere here is magical, with soft Italian music playing in the background and romantic lighting. We each take a seat and the vivacious hostess tells us our waitress will be right with us. Well, I should say the hostess tells Edward our waitress will be right with us. I don't even know if she realizes I am here. _You can look but you can't touch._

Edward looks at me and chuckles as if he can read my mind. I realize I have a snooty look on my face. He doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what I was thinking; it's written all over my face.

"This place is amazing. I bet it's just like being in Italy." I say excitedly, trying to take my mind off of the Edward-ogling hostess.

"It's close, but nothing compares to the real thing. I will take you there some time." Edward says, as if it's no big deal.

"What, you'll just whisk me away to Italy for dinner on your private jet?" I say jokingly.

I look up from my menu and see Edward's face looking at me in all seriousness.

"Well, I would take you there for more than just dinner. It would be a pity to fuel up the jet and go for one dinner. I was thinking an overnight would be in order, or maybe even a long weekend. I do own a hotel there, and there are a lot of sights to see."

"Huh, yeah… I guess that would be silly to fuel the jet for just one night...especially since you own a hotel there and all." I gulp and take a swig of my water.

Edward laughs and motions to my menu. "Go ahead and order whatever you would like."

I take a good look at my menu and notice the prices. _Excuse me while I hyperventilate_.

Edward must notice my shocking revelation. "Don't worry about the price, it's on me.

_Yeah, I think I will let the man who owns his own jet pay for the meal. _"What are you getting?"

"Nothing," he says.

I look up at him. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," he states again, firmly.

"You take me to this nice establishment and you get nothing? What's wrong with you? Or are you on some sort of… special diet?"

He laughs at my candidness. "I'm not hungry, Bella. Plus I have a lot to discuss with you. You, on the other hand, need to eat. You've been through a lot today and you need to keep up your strength."

"I wasn't going to argue with you… I'm starving!" I give him a smile as I bite my lip.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward shakes his head in amusement.

"I can think of a few things."

"Mmm… I can think of more than a few things, Miss Swan. Read those new books of yours and let me know what you think." He gives me a wink.

"Yes Sir," I say teasing him, as I cross my legs to relieve the throbbing that has started between my legs.

"We better stop, or I won't be able to stay on my side of the booth."

Unfortunately, we have to stop flirting when the waitress arrives to take my order. _Stupid waitress…what is it with the women in this place, can't they see he's with me?_

* * *

**A/N:** Once again thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 24**

Edward lets me eat most of my meal before starting our conversation. I'm in no hurry to talk, fearful that he might say he doesn't want to deal with all this drama. I'm enjoying what could be our last moments together. _Although he did say he wanted to take me to Italy..._

"So, you know that man as EJ?" Edward starts the conversation off.

"Yes."

"You may have noticed that I know him as James Hunter."

"How exactly do you know him?" A question I have been dying to ask him since the confrontation, but admittedly nervous to know the answer.

"First, I need to know something." Edwards clenches and unclenches his hands before he ask his next question. "This is the man that you had the bad breakup with…this is the man that frightened you that night at the Twilight charity event…isn't it?"

"Yes." I push my food away; just the thought of him makes me lose my appetite.

"What did he do to you, Bella?" I can tell he is at war with himself. He really looks like he cares about what this man did to me two years ago.

"Let's talk about how you know him first."

"Fair enough." Edward relaxes his posture a little as he prepares to tell me about James.

"We had been running SpyTech for a while when we met James. He was working for a finance company and was very good at what he did. He was young and eager for something better. Emmett, Jasper and I had a few meetings with him and we were impressed by him. We were looking for a new CFO, and were convinced he was exactly who we wanted. We hired him and he worked for us for a little over a year. He left the company, claiming he had another project he wanted to take on. We were actually disappointed to lose him." He shakes his head as if he can't believe what he just said.

"His other project was starting up Hunter Enterprises, our competitor. It wasn't until a few months ago that we realized what kind of guy James Hunter actually is. We haven't been able to prove it yet, but someone in our company is leaking insider information to him. Every time we prepare to launch a new product, he releases it days before us. He wasn't satisfied being CFO; he wants full control, and he wants to be at the top. He has his own business now, but that isn't enough. He wants to control the market in our industry. He wants to take SpyTech down. We've obviously been doing our homework and pulled all his records. We know his full name is Ethan James Hunter. The one thing we can't figure out is who he has working for him in our company. It has been driving me mad for months, and now I find out he is the same man threatening you. I have to stop him. "

When Edward finishes, I am stunned at the connection we each share with EJ... James…Ethan, or whatever the hell his real name is. However I am not stunned at the fact that he could be that devious and cunning. Edward lets me sit in silence for a little while, as I try to absorb all the information.

"So, now you know how I know the bastard. I want to know your story."

I nod my head knowing it is my turn to confess. I take a large drink of my water and start. "It was in college. There was a girl named Vanessa that was in most of my classes and we performed together. Her brother, EJ, was interested in me. I wasn't thrilled with the idea; there was something about him that didn't set well with me."

I have been looking at my napkin twirling it between my fingers since the start of my story. I look up at him wanting to know he is paying attention. "There is something you should know about me. Before EJ, I was fearless; there was nothing I wouldn't try once." I give him a small smile.

"That sounds like the Bella I know," Edwards says smiling back at me.

"That is where I have misled you. I am an entertainer; it's part of my training. I can be whoever I want to be when I'm performing. When I put those outfits on at BDL or when I wore that little outfit for you in your office, I transform into a different person. It's all a mask."

"I think you're wrong. I think that person you become on stage or in my presence is exactly the kind of person you are...strong, fierce, and amazingly beautiful. You just admitted you were once like that. It's obvious the Bella I saw trembling in the book store when James was threatening you is not the Bella you really are."

I shake my head in disbelief. I have to look away from him again; I feel like he is reading my soul when he looks at me that way. "Anyway, after a few weeks of people telling me to give him a chance, I decided to go out with him. It was actually a good first date, and he was a gentleman. I went out with him a few more times, and of course he wanted more, physically. It was getting close to graduation and I was spending a lot of time practicing for an audition. I had a lot on my mind and like I said, I just didn't feel right about him. I guess it was partially my fault; I should have just told him it wasn't working out, but instead, I was distant, not giving him the attention he wanted. I know now what the problem was - trust - I just didn't trust him."

Edward gives a little knowing laugh. "Yeah, I can understand trust being an issue. Trust is not easy to come by and when you have it with someone and then they do something to shatter it, it's hard to give that trust to the next person." There is obviously more to that story. I make a mental note to ask him about that later. "Sorry, please continue," Edward offers after going off on his own tangent

"Well anyway, I wasn't putting out all the way, and EJ was getting impatient. We did the basic oral stuff like…"

Edward interrupts, "Yes, I get the picture; please, spare me those details."

_Oh yeah, he probably doesn't want to hear about his business partner doing business with someone else. _

I give a sheepish smile and continue. "So the night of my graduation he had a lot to drink and tried to take from me what I wasn't willing to give him. You also need to understand that EJ, or James, was always really rough when we were doing anything. It got to the point where I felt like I deserved it. He always made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him and that no one else would find me attractive."

Edward can't keep quiet. "Oh, that no good piece of…."

"Edward, do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, sorry." He looks properly scolded, so I continue.

"He was abusive, but most of it was mental. I wouldn't really call his rough behavior in the bedroom abusive, but it did scare me."

Once again Edward can't just listen. "If it scared you Bella, then it was abuse." He gives me a poignant glare. "Once again, I'm sorry, please continue."

I take a deep breath and start again. "Well, like I was saying, I didn't think he was physically abusive until the night of my graduation. Anyway, things happened and… yadda yadda yadda… and Jacob came in just in time. End of story." I clap my hands together and set them in my lap to indicate that I am done talking.

"You're kidding, right?" I give him the 'who me? What are you talking about?' look. "Yadda yadda yadda? That's all you're going to say?" My face is stoic, not giving anything away. "You're just going to let my imagination take over and fill in the yadda's?"

I am tired of torturing this man, so I play hardball. "I tell you what. I'll fill in the yadda's if you tell me about Irina."

His face falls and I can tell I hit a sore spot. "How do you know about Irina?"

"A little birdie," is my reply.

Edward immediately knows who my not-so-little birdie is. "Emmett."

I decide I need to change the subject. "Yes well, I also have a friend like Emmett. I think you know her. Her name is Alice…" I am being facetious now, "…and she just let the cat out of the bag to Rosalie about you and me today."

"Really? And what did she have to say?"

"Well, if you ever hurt or upset me, she will 'hunt you down like a wolf, tear you apart, and burn the pieces.' I believe those were her exact words."

"Ah, well it's nice to know she is consistent. She told Emmett the same thing, but that was before she knew I was fucking you." I laugh at the antics of my friends. "Speaking of that, I think we should tell everyone what is going on."

I suddenly don't find this conversation funny. "Tell them about our business agreement? I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, Jacob will…."

"Bella," Edward cuts me off and reaches over the table to grab my hands that are frantically moving of their own accord. "I can handle Jacob, and I think they all need to know about James. It's for your own safety. If they know what is going on, then I have a better chance of keeping you safe."

"I guess you're right, although this might be more dangerous than James."

"You could be right." Edward gives me a wink.

"Okay, let's go." I suddenly don't feel as nervous knowing Edward will be by my side.

"That's my ferocious Dancing Queen." Edward gives me a panty dropping smile and throws a hundred on the table, which is more than twice the cost of my meal. He leads me out of the restaurant, our next destination being the wolves den, to lay all our cards on the table.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 25**

Once Edward's car pulls up to my apartment, I realize that I left out a piece of information that he should probably know. I'm not ready to fill in the yadda's, but I should tell him everything that has happened with EJ…James… since I met Edward.

Edward is about to get out of the back seat when I grab his forearm, alerting him to stop.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"There is something else I need to tell you." I bite my lip in worry. I don't know how he is going to take this.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Well, you know that phone call I got the night when you answered my phone and I just knew it had to be EJ, or James?" I shake my head trying to remember to call him James.

"Yes?"

"Well, that was the third time he called, but I didn't tell you about the fourth time." Edward is looking at me wondering where this story is going. I take a deep breath and continue. "Remember the night I actually set the alarm, and then texted you that I wanted you?"

"Of course I remember that night. I could never forget that night." He brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I set the alarm because I didn't feel safe. I was home alone and feeling a little jittery." I look him straight in the eyes and continue. "I texted you because I just got a call from EJ. When I asked him what he wanted, he said… me. I hung up on him so I don't know if he had more to say, but I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, and I just needed something to make me feel safe."

"Bella," Edward stops my rambling, "I'm glad you told me."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad that I was the one you called to make you feel safe? No. Mad that the reason you let me fuck you was because you were scared? Yes. Mad that you kept this information from me when I should have been using more resources to protect you? Yes."

He grabs the door handle and gets out of the car while I slide across the seat and hurry out next to him.

"Edward?" I'm worried about how mad he is. I'm afraid once again that I'm more trouble than I'm worth.

"Bella, its fine. I just need time to figure out what kind of punishment you deserve."

"Oh." _Well, I was not expecting that._

"I think I will let you squirm a little bit, wondering what I will do to you."

"Oh."

He grabs my elbow to lead me into the apartment while he leans down to whisper into my ear. "I could bring you to the brink of orgasm, only to stop. I could drive you wild with need until you are begging me to let you cum. Will I let you cum though? Hmmm… I haven't decided yet."

I now realize why he has a hold of my elbow. His words are like sparks, setting every nerve in me on fire. I can hardly walk straight, let alone walk up a flight of stairs. I don't even have a chance to process everything he has just said when I realize Edward is opening the door to our apartment.

* * *

"It's about damn time you got back. We have been worried si..." Rosalie comes around the corner stopping dead in her tracks as soon as she sees me standing there with Edward.

"Sorry it took so long, but we had a lot to talk about, and we need to talk to all of you too."

"Are you pregnant?!" Rosalie exclaims with shock.

"What? No… oh God no," I correct her ridiculous notion of what we are here to talk about. Edward clears his throat next to me. I'm sure he was thrown by her theory as well.

"Oh thank god!" Rosalie clutches her chest as Alice turns the corner.

"Hey guys, Jasper just said he's on his way over. What's going on?" Alice questions.

"I sent Jasper and Emmett a text. They should be here shortly, and this discussion includes everyone. Is Jacob around?" Edward's tone is very serious and professional as he appears to be in total business mode and I can't help but find this very sexy.

"I'll go get him," Rosalie offers. "You aren't going to tell him about your arrangement, are you?" She is looking at us like we are idiots if we are planning to do just that.

"Yes. We need everyone to be aware of everything that is going on." Business Edward states firmly.

"Okay, but it's you're funeral," Rosalie mocks.

I look up at Edward, rethinking this entire idea. He puts his arm around my shoulders and squeezes while he places a light kiss on my head. "He can say or do whatever he wants, but nothing will change unless Bella wills it to change."

With that Rosalie heads off to get Jacob.

* * *

Jacob was busy preparing the bar before opening, so he told Rosalie he would come up and join us in a few minutes. Jasper has arrived and the rest of us are talking in the living room while we wait for Emmett and Jacob to join us. I'm sitting on the arm of Edward's chair. Jasper is sitting on one end of the couch, while Rosalie sits on the other end. Alice, of course, is happily sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett makes his grand entrance, walks in, and plops down right in the middle of the couch, causing a tight squeeze as everyone tries to make room for the bear of a man.

"What's up, Emmett?" Alice asks.

"My dick whenever I'm in the same room with my girl." He gives Rosalie a wink and throws his arm over her shoulders. In true Rosalie fashion, she rolls her eyes while smiling and reaches around and smacks him in the back of the head. This doesn't seem to faze Emmett; he just continues to smile and reaches up to rub the back of his head where Rosalie left her mark.

"Hey Bella boo! You liking your new fancy man dance partner?" He is giving me his goofy grin.

"Yeah, he's great."

"Did Edward tell you he wanted me to come in when he was interviewing him? You know, to see if he hit on me? He wanted to make sure he was actually gay."

"Okay, Emmett. That's enough," Edward says, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah, so Demetri is in his office and I walk in, as planned…"

"Emmett, they get it..." Edward is trying to get him to stop which makes me want to hear the story even more.

"When I walk in, Demetri is looking at Eddie here with googly eye's and he's all... 'You must work out'…and 'I love your hair' and…" Emmett is trying to make his voice sound extra girly, when he describes what Demetri said, but this is grossly exaggerated because Demetri sounds nothing like a girl.

"Emmett, that's enough!" Edward interrupts again. _Is Edward getting embarrassed? _

"And get this; he even said 'I've never seen a man wear a suit like you do.' Well, anyway, I knew that was my cue to leave because ol' Eddie here didn't need my help. He had his answer."

Everyone is laughing, except for Edward. I turn to look at him, "Should I be worried? I mean, you do seem to have a thing for dancers," I tease.

"There is only one Dancing Queen I want and believe me, it isn't him."

Everyone laughs as we playfully banter back in forth. I am genuinely having a wonderful time just hanging out. I'm so lost in our banter that I nearly forget we are here for a specific purpose. I'm abruptly reminded of our purpose when I hear the apartment door open and close.

"So, what is so important that I have to stop work and co…?" Jacob halts in his steps when he sees our living room full of suit clad men.

Edward, back in business mode, stands up to greet Jacob. "Thank you for taking the time to join us, Jacob."

"I'm not here for you. I'm only here because I am concerned about Bella."

"I know; that's the only thing that matters to me as well." Edward is doing a good job of controlling his temper, but I can tell by the way he is standing and the way he moves, that he is using all his strength to keep it at bay.

"So, what's going on? I knew you were no good. What did you do now?" Jake accuses.

Edward might be doing a good job of keeping his cool but I'm having a hard time listening to Jacob accuse Edward of being the bad guy. I stand next to Edward and form a united front. "Jacob, I want you to calm down and just listen. Edward is not to blame for anything. He is here to help. I just want you both to get along." Edward reaches down, grabs my hand, and squeezes. I look up at him and give him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, shit!" Jacob mockingly laughs. "You have got to be kidding me. You can't tell me you are that stupid, Bella. Don't tell me you are with him." Jacob's words feel like they physically hurt as he spits them out. I feel like a child who has just disappointed her parent. I am at a loss for words as he looks at me with anger.

"That's enough, Jacob." Edwards's voice is still calm yet very demanding. "You can yell at me all you want, but keep your anger away from Bella. She has been through enough as it is tonight." Edward puts his arms around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"What the hell is going on? Someone just tell me," Jacob demands.

"Um, yeah, I think we all want to know what's going on." Rosalie says in a concerned voice.

Edward clears his throat. "First, I know some of you are already aware that Bella and I have gotten closer."

"Bow chick-a-wow-wow. Alright Eddie!" Emmett, who has no since of propriety, interrupts with his candid comment, always with a big grin on his face until he notices Jacob staring daggers at him. "Oh, sorry dude." His smile fades slowly.

"Anyway," Edward clears his throat. "I care for Bella," he continues while ignoring Jacobs mocking laugh again. "Unfortunately, we seem to have someone in common that we were not expecting and he is posing a problem…Ethan James Hunter, or EJ."

I can hear the gasps around the room and we now have everyone's undivided attention as Edward and I explain everything that's happened. We tell them about the phone calls, about his appearance at the charity event at Twilight, and about the most recent encounter at the bookstore. I try to avoid eye contact with everyone, feeling guilty that they are getting involved in more EJ drama.

* * *

Once Edward and I bring everyone up to speed, there is a moment of silence as everyone processes what they have just learned. Leave it to Emmett to be the first one to break the silence.

"What a dick fuck. I will break that asshole in two if he ever lays a hand on one of my girls. Just let me know what you need me to do."

"Thanks Emmett. I am just so sorry that I am causing all this drama," I say mournfully.

"Bella, this is not your fault." Alice gets up to give me a hug. "You should have told us. We would never have let you out of our sight. Why didn't you tell us, you silly girl?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to worry anyone."

Rosalie gets up to join in on the hug. "Bella we are family; that is our job. Never keep anything from us, ever again." I give Rosalie a tearful nod as I am comforted by my best friends.

I look over to Jacob; he hasn't said a word since Edward finished explaining everything. His muscles are flexed and he looks like he is about to unleash his inner animal.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Jacob is also one of my best friends, but he has been acting different lately and I feel like I don't even know who he is anymore.

"None of this is your fault Bella. This is all because of him." Jacob points to Edward. "The only reason EJ wants you back is because of him." Jacob directs his aggression at Edward now, taking quick strides and gets right in Edwards face. "If anything ever happens to her it will be on your head. Hell, for all we know, you and EJ are working together."

Edwards control fades and he takes another step closer to Jacob.

"Edward," I say trying to remind him to keep his cool, but he doesn't seem to hear me.

"You can believe me when I say the list of reasons I want that son of bitch dead grows every day. My number one concern is Bella, and I will do anything and everything in my power to keep her safe." Edwards's voice is venomous.

"Well, it seems like ever since you have been around, Bella has only been put in more danger."

"Jacob!" I work my way in between them. "Please, stop. I just want you guys to get along," I plead.

"Bella's right, Jacob. We need to work together to ensure her safety."

"Well maybe you should remove yourself from her life, and then we wouldn't have to work so hard to protect her." Jacob is still fuming.

"I'm not going anywhere." They are moving closer to on another again and I am starting to feel like the middle of a sandwich.

I look up at Edward with pleading eyes. "Edward, please stop." His eyes soften and he moves back a little.

I look at Jacob as he watches my interaction with Edward. Whatever he saw causes him to back down as he huffs in exasperation, while turning and walking out of the apartment, leaving a thick cloud of tension in the room with his departure.

"I think that went well,." Emmett says matter-of-factly.

"Dude." Jasper looks at Emmett, not believing the things he says.

"What?" Emmett looks confused. "Really, it could have been a lot worse. I thought for a second there we would be bailing Edward out of jail tonight."

That little moment was enough to dissipate the tension hanging over us.

"Okay, enough with the heavy. I think we all need a drink to help us relax." Alice suggests as she prances to the refrigerator to grab some beers.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. Jacob will come around, but we are not done disliking him just yet ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love - Chapter 26**

We are all once again sitting in the living room, sans Jacob of course, laughing and having a good time as the alcohol helps to ease our tension. We only have about another hour until Rosalie and I have to start our shift at the BDL, when the conversation turns in a direction that I was hoping to avoid.

"I'm so glad that you and Bella finally decided to have sex. I thought we were going to have to take stock in Energizer just so 'Big Eddie' could keep up with her."

I just about choke on my swallow of beer as tipsy, loose-lipped Alice giggles bringing up a topic I was hoping Edward forgot about. "Oh my God, Alice. Shut. Up!" _I am so embarrassed._

"What do you call your vibrator, Rosie?" Emmett looks at Rosalie excitedly. "I bet you call him 'Big Em', right?" Rosalie just looks at him and shakes her head no. "What? Oh, you call him 'Sir McCarty' then?" Rosalie again shakes her head no. "What do you call it then?"

"Thor," she simply says.

"Thor… pfft. I bet I can lay my hammer down harder than that piece of junk," Emmett challenges.

"Why Emmett, I think you are jealous," Jasper says mockingly.

"Oh yeah? Well, what did Alice name her vibrator after she met you?"

"Tell him, babe," Jasper coxes Alice.

"I call him Jazzy," she says with an adoring smile on her face.

Emmett looks wounded as he looks back at Rosalie. "Babe…" he whines, "…why won't you name your vibrator after me?"

"You have to earn that right. So I guess that will give you something to strive for." She doesn't give Emmett a chance to respond as she changes the topic. "So Bella, I think it's time we get ready for work."

Emmett is left sitting there with his mouth open as Rosalie starts to walk off to her bedroom. "Challenge accepted, Rosalie Hale. Challenge accepted!" Emmett yells out after her.

I turn to Edward and smile. "I guess I should go too." I stand up hoping I have once again avoided talking about 'Big Eddie'. Edward grabs the waist band of my pants, pulling me back to him and sitting me on his lap.

"I'll be here when you get off work tonight. I think I need to meet this 'Big Eddie'. Maybe you can show me what kind of relationship you have. After all, I need to make sure he is treating you right." His whispered intentions are driving me wild with need.

I inwardly groan when I realize I have to wait almost six hours until I can take care of this need. I turn my head to look at Edward and I can see my own smoldering need reflecting in his eyes. He leans in and gives me a passionate kiss. "Be careful tonight," he says, as I stand up on unsteady legs. Realizing that Jasper, Emmett and Alice are still sitting there witnessing our little moment, I can feel my cheeks turning pink with heat as I scurry off to my room to take a cold shower before going to work.

* * *

Work is going by so slowly tonight; knowing Edward will be coming by to meet 'Big Eddie' has every one of my nerve endings tingling with anticipation. There have been more than a few times tonight that one of the girls had to snap me out of my daze. Because not only have I been thinking about the things Edward wants to do with me, I can't stop thinking about the confrontation that happened in my apartment just a few short hours ago.

Jacob has been behind the bar more than usual tonight and he's thrown back more than a few shots. This is not his normal behavior; he doesn't want his mind clouded when he is working. I make my way to the bar and see him pouring himself another shot.

"Jacob, are you okay?" He merely looks at me as he throws the shot back. I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows down the intoxicating liquid. "Jacob, stop; you're going to get yourself wasted." I'm genuinely concerned, because when Jacob drinks, he tends to lose control and not think about what he is doing.

"Thanks for your concern Bella, but I know what I'm doing." He turns and heads off to the back office.

I continue to work the rest of the night trying to focus more on what I'm supposed to be doing and less on what will be happening once we close for the night. When our last patron finally departs, we start our closing routine. Jacob lets everyone go except for Rosalie and me, since we stay back and help. Jacob works on the bar, Rosalie works on the main room and I work on the stage area.

I'm behind the stage putting away the outfits that were used for tonight's performance and organizing the outfits for tomorrow's performance, when I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around and gasp as I clutch one of the sequined outfits to my chest.

"Jesus, Jacob you scared me." My heart is pounding so hard I'm sure he can probably see it beating against my chest. Jacob leans his left shoulder against the door frame that leads out to the main room. He doesn't move or say anything.

"Did you need me for something?" He gives me a smile and pushes himself away from the door frame standing upright, although I can tell he is a little unsteady on his feet. _How much did he drink tonight?_

He starts walking towards me in a less than graceful gait. _Is he going to say anything? _My heart is still pounding but this time it's because I'm nervous. Jacob seems to be more animal than man right now.

"Jacob, I think you've had too much to drink. Maybe you should go back to your apartment. Rosalie and I will finish cleaning up." I'm starting to get fidgety. "Jacob, please say something. You're scaring me. What's wrong?" I keep backing up as he gets closer. He is starting to invade my space and I am feeling a little claustrophobic in this dimly lit back room. Once I feel my back hit the front of an old storage trunk, I know I have no more room to move. "Jacob?"

"Bella," he says breathlessly, "I've wanted to do this for so long, but the moment has never been right. Now I have no choice, I have to do it now."

"Jacob, you're not making sense. What are you talking about?"

"You and me, Bella. Us..." He says placing his hand over my heart and then his. I don't say anything because I am suddenly worried about what he is implying. "You need to know all your options. It would be so easy for us, Bella. Like a reflex… we wouldn't even have to think about it. We belong together. He's no good for you; he doesn't love you like I do." He is starting to get closer to me as he places one of his hands on top of the storage trunk right next to my face.

"Jacob, I…"

"No Bella, don't say anything." He places his pointer finger of his free hand on my lips, and then rubs the pad of his thumb over them. "Look at me."

I didn't even realize I was looking away, but it's one of my best avoidance techniques. I do as he requests and I look into his hazed eyes. He takes his hand and brushes some of the lose strands of hair that have fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear.

"He has some kind of weird control over you. You're not thinking clearly. First he gets rid of Mike, and then he installs a security system. He probably has you under 24/7 surveillance. Not to mention he always seems to be at the right place at the right time. How do you think he is getting to you so fast? He has major control issues, just like EJ did. You can't trust him. Not like you can trust me."

"I'm a big girl Jacob, and I can make my own decisions. You don't have to worry. Edward and I just made a business agreement. It's nothing more than that." Although even as I say it, it doesn't feel right.

"Bullshit, Bella! I can see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him. This is more than just some fuck buddy. He may think he loves you now, but just wait. Once someone else catches his eye you will be old news. And who will be there to pick you back up? ….Me!"

He is starting to get angrier and I know I should just shut up, but my determination to defend Edward wins over. "He's not like that, Jacob. And even if he was, it wouldn't matter. We are not in a relationship anyway."

Jacob just laughs. "It's like you didn't learn anything from what happened with EJ."

"He's not like EJ!" I yell. He knows this is my hot button.

"Oh really, what makes him so different?"

"I'm happy when I'm with him. I feel like I can breathe again." My voice is trembling as I say the words. Jacob just stares at me.

"Well, I guess you have a choice to make. I love you, Bella. I can protect you, I can give you a stable life, and I can provide for you. I may not make as much money as he does, but I promise I will do whatever I can to give you everything you need."

"Jacob, it's not that easy. I don't feel that way about you."

"What? Is it the money? You like to be controlled and manipulated?" Jacob pushes himself off the storage trunk and away from me. He turns to the wall next to us and punches it, leaving a hole in the drywall where his fist connected.

"Jacob, NO! What is wrong with you?" I am starting to get pissed now.

"I would rather see you dead than see you with him," he spits in anger.

"I can't believe you just said that…" I'm shocked and I can feel the tears start to form in my eyes, causing my vision to blur.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean that." He immediately looks remorseful. I understand that he has been drinking and he is livid at the situation, but it doesn't heal the wounds that his words have inflicted.

"We better stop before someone says or does something else they will regret." I know Jacob would never hurt me and I also know that Jacob tends to take his aggression out on walls, but to lash out and say something so hurtful has me concerned.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me why you are choosing him over me." Jacob demands, as he moves back in front of me this time placing both arms on the trunk behind me totally inclosing me in his frame.

"Jacob, I love you…just not in the way you want. You're like a big brother to me." He hangs his head in defeat.

"That's just because you never thought of us in a different way. We have a connection and a past that no one else can share. You just have a physical attraction to him. The problem is we have never explored that side of us." He looks up at me and I can see his eyes have transformed from anger to lust. They are still hazy, but I can see his intentions in his eyes.

"Jacob, no!"

* * *

**A/N:** *shakes head* delusional Jacob. Stay tuned for the conclusion of back stage drama ;) We still have a lot more story to go and I love my drama so I hope you stick with me and continue to enjoy. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 27**

Jacob just smiles and grabs the back of my head as he guides my mouth to his and kisses me. I try to push myself away from him, but his grip is too strong. I'm furious at him for doing this, but I have no control at the moment. I give up fighting and just let him finish, not giving him anything back. Once he releases my mouth, I push him away from me. He is smiling… _smiling…I cannot believe him!_

"I think that was a good start." He smirks and licks his lips. I reel my hand back and slap him as hard as I can across the face and hear the resounding smack as my hand connects with his cheek.

"Son of a bitch!" I shake my hand out as if it's going to help the stinging sensation. My hand feels like a thousand needles have been jabbed into my palm, while Jacob doesn't even look fazed.

"Are you okay? You want me to kiss it for you?" Jacob thinks he is being funny, but it only kindles the flame of fury in me.

"Stay away from me," I warn.

Jacob is about to say something when we are interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward comes storming through the door, immediately relaxing my nerves and admittedly making me feel a little smug knowing Jacob will be getting what he has coming to him.

Edward walks to my side noticing right away the red palm that I'm babying. It doesn't take him long to notice the wall with the giant hole caused by Jacob's fist, but before he demands any answers he gently reaches for my hand and looks it over. Once he realizes no harm has actually come to me, he looks to Jacob for answers.

"Explain this," he demands curtly, referring to my hand and the wall.

"I kissed her and she slapped me," he shrugs and says matter-of-factly.

Edward is on him in a second. He grabs Jacob by the shirt collar as Jacob stumbles a little from his sudden aggression.

"If you _**ever**_ touch her against her will again, you will have more than a slap across the face to recover from!" Edward's voice is gravely and masculine as he growls these venomous words out.

"Have you ever considered that I would be better for her? She doesn't know what she wants."

Edward doesn't seem surprised by his comment; apparently he could see Jacob had feelings for me even when I didn't.

"Well, wait for her to figure it out. Until then, she has chosen me and I'm not going anywhere." Edward releases Jacob with a little push and Jacob unsteadily gets his footing again with help of the wall behind him.

"Once again you have managed to show up at the right time. How did you even get in here, Edward?" Jacob is trying to prove a point to me.

Edward walks back over to me and places a kiss on my palm. Once he touches my hand, I can feel his tension diminish. I seem to have the same effect on him as he has on me.

"I told Bella I would come by when she was done. She wasn't at the apartment yet, so Rosalie let me into the bar." He's looking at me while he explains his sudden appearance to Jacob. I think he is searching my face for something, but I am not sure what he sees or what he is looking for.

"How convenient," Jacob huffs sarcastically.

Edwards's cell phone rings, allowing us to move on from this intense conversation. "You need to put some ice on that hand and I need to take this phone call," he says as he leads me out from behind the stage and away from Jacob.

I walk behind the bar and put some ice in a bag, wrap it in a towel, and place it on my hand. Edward takes his phone call standing on the other side of the bar. I don't want to eavesdrop, but….. _Oh who am I kidding? I want to eavesdrop, so I do... _

"Edward," he says bluntly and business-like while answering the phone.

"Are you sure you checked everything?….Well, there's not many people who have access to that information…This could get us closer to finding out….no, I'll take care of it….yes, I'll be right there." He hangs up without any salutation.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, knowing by the look on his face that things are not okay.

"No, there seems to be a development at work that needs my attention."

"Yeah, okay, if you need to go…" I'm trying not to look disappointed, but I'm not fooling him. He gives me a smile and walks around to my side of the bar. Standing behind me he wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest soaking up the feeling of comfort.

"I will still come back tonight. Go ahead and set the security alarm; I will still be able to let myself in." I just nod my head letting him know I heard him.

"I need to straighten something out here first." He releases me from his embrace and yells for Jacob. I am completely shocked and he notices the worry on my face.

"Relax… I'm not going to cause trouble." He gives me a reassuring smile.

Jacob walks out and Edward goes over to meet him. _Damn it, I wish I had robotic ears. _Once again I have to admit that I'm eavesdropping. I'm only able to pick up on a few words when they are spoken loudly.

"She is what is important." -Edward.

"Trust you!...truce?" -Jacob.

"…Amicable….for her." -Edward

"…..fight for her." -Jacob.

"….fight harder." -Edward.

_Ugh what is going on?_ They seem to have come to some kind of agreement.

They both look over at me and I look away as if they don't know I was glued to their conversation. Edward smiles and walks over to me. "Jacob and I have come to an… understanding."

"Okaaay..." I am not sure what that really implies.

"Will you be all right if I leave you here right now?" I look over to Jacob and he looks like he's sobered up a little.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Edward leans over the bar and gives me a passionate kiss before he takes off again. I look over at Jacob and he rolls his eyes in disgust at our intimate moment. _Serves him right for that little stunt he pulled tonight. _

* * *

I'm lying in bed and can't help but remember some of the things Jacob said tonight_... he got rid of Mike, 24/7surveillance, shows up just in time… _I tell myself that Jacob is just paranoid because EJ was so controlling. Is Edward really that controlling?

I start to think about the things that Edward has done… _He monitors when I set the alarm, but he told me he wouldn't use the video feed. He did replace Mike, that was a bit much, but he also found a better opportunity for Mike, so it's hard to fault him for that. He has always been quick to respond to my texts or phone calls,_ _always showing up promptly. But his office isn't that far away from my apartment, or from the bookstore for that matter. He likes to have control in the bedroom, but that turns me on so fiercely that I can't fault him for that either. He does know the code to my alarm, but I guess he probably has access to everyone's security system that he installs. _

_He just wants me safe, right?_ _Or, am I making excuses for everything? Am I being blinded by lust and not seeing him for who he really is? _

I realize at that moment that I don't know as much about Edward as he knows about me. I want more from him. I don't know how he will react to this realization, but I can't keep this agreement if I don't know who he really is.

I must have finally dozed off because the next thing I realize is the bed dipping behind me as I feel soft feather-like kisses on my shoulder blade. I knew Edward was coming over so I'm wearing some boy shorts and a tank top, making sure to put away the dingy old shirt I usually wear to bed. He reaches his arm around me and I feel the heat from his chest as he pulls me closer to him. He must have taken off most of his clothes.

"Mmmm," I hear him moan as he kisses my neck.

I wait for his hands to start roaming, but they never do. He simply holds me in a spooning position rubbing his thumb on my stomach underneath my tank top. I can feel his arousal, but he doesn't try to do anything sexually.

"Edward?" I say sleepily, confirming that it is him who got into bed with me.

"Shhh, go back to sleep beautiful. I'm here now." His smooth velvety voice has my eyes feeling heavy again.

"Umm, but Edward, I don't know you," I say groggily, not even sure if he understands me.

"Shh, go to sleep," he soothes.

"I want more."

Edward chuckles a little. "I know babe, I know… and what my Dancing Queen wants, my Dancing Queen shall have. Now go back to sleep."

With those words, I fall into one of the best sleeps of my life.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hope you enjoyed. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 28**

I wake up feeling the warmth of the sunshine hitting my face through my window. I stretch and turn, reaching out to feel a warm body next to mine. _What the…? _Edward isn't here. I sit up and look at the empty spot next to me. It takes me a moment for my eyes to clear from the fog of sleepiness, but once I'm fully awake, I notice a note on the pillow next to me. I grab it as if it has its own legs and would run from me. The anticipation of what is written on it makes me feel like I'm about to burst.

Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you awoke,

but I promise to make it up to you.

Be ready tonight at 6pm. Dress casually. I'm taking you on a date.

I will provide dinner, entertainment and…more.

Yours, Edward

More? I can hardly contain my excitement. I jump out of bed and throw on some yoga pants while quickly looking at the clock, 12:00 pm. **_sqwee**_…only six more hours until I see him again. I suddenly feel famished so I head to the kitchen, hoping there is still some leftover chicken from the other night.

As soon as my feet hit the tile on the kitchen floor, Alice is pouncing. "Oh my God Bella, are you excited for your date tonight?" _How in the world does she even know?_

"Alice, I just found out like five seconds ago. How did you know about it?"

"Well, Jasper said that Edward contacted Emmett yesterday and asked him if he could borrow his Jeep. I guess he is taking you somewhere special and the Jeep is the appropriate car to take."

"They are worse than women with all their talking," I ascertain.

Rosalie walks around the corner, joining in on the conversation. "Oh yeah, and Emmett wants me to tell you no funny business in his Jeep; he doesn't want to clean any stains out of it."

"Oh gross, Rosalie!"

Rosalie just shrugs her shoulders. "Hey, Emmett said it, not me."

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Alice of course wants to know.

"I don't know. His note said dress casual," I tell them.

"Yeah, I think jeans and a cute shirt would be perfect. You should also bring a jacket." Alice's advice is usually always right, but she is usually one to have me overdress, not wear jeans.

"Wait a minute. Do you know where he is taking me?" She nods her head yes, and I look at Rosalie. "Do you also know?"

"Ye..s..s," she drags out her response. "He planned it all yesterday while you were working. He told me a little about it last night when I let him into the bar.

"He had this planned yesterday?" I'm taken aback by the thought that he had already planned this before my sleepy confession of wanting more.

The girls and I start laughing, at what I don't know, but if feels good to be happy.

* * *

"Calm down, Bella." Rosalie laughs as I pace the floor waiting for Edward to pick me up.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous." I mumble around my fingers as I nervously bite at my nails. I throw my hands away from my mouth vowing never to bite at them again.

"Nervous? The man has already seen you naked. You already know the sex is good. What's there to be nervous about?" I know Rosalie is right, in a way, but tonight is different. This isn't just about sex, tonight is about…more. I feel pain in my lower lip as I realize I'm now biting it unconsciously. _Damn it, I need to get a grip._

"I think it's sweet," Alice chimes in.

Alice picked out a very basic plain white v-neck t-shirt for me to wear tonight and she is also allowing me to wear my pink zip up hoodie jacket. I have no idea where we are going, but I am already thinking this is the best date ever. I'm even wearing my Nikes; Alice's rule has always been if I wear jeans I have to wear heels with them. So I'm beyond intrigued as to what kind of date this is, if Alice is allowing me to wear such 'uncivilized' clothes. I'm not going to question her though, because I don't want to risk changing her mind.

"Well, I don't have a clue what we are doing tonight, but at least I'm comfortable," I gloat. Rosalie and Alice are doubling tonight with Jasper and Emmett. They are both wearing tight little dresses and high heels. I assume they will be going out to Eclipse. Just the thought of my last experience there gives me the chills.

Just then there's a knock at the door. _He's here! _I just stand there staring at the door like he's an apparition that will just pass through it.

"Are you going to get it Bella, or are you going to make him stand and wait all night?" Rosalie's snide comment shakes me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll see you guys later," I say as I head to the door.

"Have fun!" Alice says sweetly, while Rosalie hollers, "Do all the kinds of things that I would do."

I shake my head and smile as my friends say their goodbyes in two very different ways. I take a deep breath and open the door. I can feel my knees go week just at the sight of him. Edward Cullen is standing in my hallway wearing exactly the same style clothes I'm wearing. Of course, his clothes are all name brand, but a dressed down Edward is something I have never seen before. It takes me a while to even notice that he is holding a single pink rose in his hand.

"Bella," he says in greeting with that sexy smile. "You look beautiful." I bite my lip trying to contain the huge smile that I can't seem to control when I'm around this man.

"Edward, you look pretty handsome yourself," I reply, feeling a bit awkward.

"Are you ready to be blown away?" He raises his eyebrows in question.

"Yes, I can't imagine where you will be taking me in my best outfit tonight," I joke, although this is my favorite outfit to wear.

He escorts me to Emmett's Jeep parked in front of the building. Once we are settled, Edward pulls on the road and heads out of town.

"I'm taking you somewhere I used to love to go when I was kid. It's a few miles away from the city, so we will be on the road for a half hour or so."

"Really? I'm so intrigued, and the girls have been torturing me all day. It really isn't fair that they knew before I did."

"Most of that is because my friends have big mouths."

"Yeah… Emmett must really love this Jeep, huh?"

"Why do you say that?"

"He told Rosalie he didn't want us to…um…mess it up."

"That idiot. He gave me the same speech. Makes me want to get off all over it just to spite him."

"Edward," I say in shock at his blunt statement.

"It would serve him right. You should've seen the condition of some of my cars that he borrowed when he returned them."

We continue to joke and laugh about our friends until he reaches his destination and pulls onto a little path off the side of the road. The Jeep bumps and jiggles us as it moves through the rough terrain.

"Are you getting nervous?" Edward asks jokingly.

"No, I'm not scared of you," I tease back.

Edward stops the Jeep and gets out walking to the back and opening the hatch. I watch him in the review mirror as he reaches in and pulls out a picnic basket and blanket. He makes his way to my side of the car and opens the door for me.

"We have to go the rest of the way on foot," he affirms.

Holding the blanket and basket with one arm, he reaches out and grabs my hand with his free one. He guides me through the trees and over fallen debris until we reach a clearing. My eyes grow wide as I take in the beauty of this vast open area surrounded by trees.

"This is amazing," I say, completely mesmerized by the splendor.

We walk into the meadow, stepping through the tall grass that hits me at my calf. There are flowers, or vegetation that appear to be flowers, but for all I know they are just really pretty weeds, strewn about. We walk to the middle of the meadow and Edward stops to spread out the blanket. He guides me to sit down on the blanket next to him and he pulls the picnic basket towards him.

"So you used to come here as a kid?" I ask as he starts pulling our dinner out of the basket.

"Yes, I loved to come here and get away from everything."

"I bet the girls loved this. This is the perfect place to bring a girl to make out."

"You're the only girl I have ever brought here; actually you are the only other person I have ever shared this with."

"Oh..." I'm shocked at the realization that he is sharing something with me that he has never shared with anyone else.

I'm so lost in this idea I don't realize that Edward has our dinner spread out before us. There are two sandwiches laying on a cloth napkin, and a dish with strawberries and white fruit dip. He also has a bottle of wine with two wine glasses sitting in front of him. It's simple yet elegant at the same time.

"Well, dinner is served. I hope you like Denali's. I just got the basic sandwiches. I know this isn't an extravagant first date, but…"

"It's perfect," I interrupt, meaning every word of it.

He smiles and looks away. He appears to be shy at the moment, and I have never seen him so nervous. _Is it possible that he is as nervous as I am tonight? _

He picks up the two wine glasses and pours us each a glass, lifting them in a toast he says, "Here's to more."

I give him my most enduring smile as we reach out and clink our glasses together. He notices me eyeing the strawberries and fruit dip so he ever so carefully takes a succulent strawberry and dips it before bringing it to my mouth for me to taste. I moan and close my eyes savoring the sweet juices from the fruit as it hits my taste buds. When I open my eyes I see Edward eyeing my mouth as I relish in the decadence of the treat he prepared for me. He clears his throat and shakes his head as if to snap himself out of the dream he was imagining. I bite my lip knowing exactly what he was picturing me doing with my mouth.

"Maybe we should eat our sandwiches first," he says as he practically downs an entire glass of wine.

I nod my head in agreement; the last thing I want to do is ruin this nice picnic he has planned by ripping his clothes off and having my way with him. _Actually that doesn't sound too bad... _No, I need to keep my focus because tonight is not just about sex, I remind myself.

* * *

**A/N:** Who's ready for more? If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love - Chapter 29**

"So, you grew up around here then, since you have your own special place and all?"

"Yes, this is actually my parent's land. They own 40 acres around here."

"Oh wow. What do your parents do?"

"My dad, Carlisle, is a neurosurgeon and my mother, Esme, is an interior designer."

"And you're their only child?"

"Yep," he smiles and says arrogantly, "they stopped when they reached perfection."

"Actually, I'm thinking they did the world a disservice." He quirks his eyebrows wondering what I am talking about. "I mean, look at what they produce," I gesture to him. "It's really a shame that they only created one."

"I could say the same about your parents."

"I'm no multi-billionaire CEO super genius that looks like he walked out of a GQ magazine."

Edward smiles and shakes his head as if I'm wrong in the way I think. "No, I would classify you as a piece of art, remember? I am not feeding you a line when I tell you I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

I roll my eyes, not accepting his compliment. "I know I don't look like your normal girls, Edward."

"Oh really, and how do you know that?"

"Google," I answer simply and shrug my shoulders.

"Ah, yes…Google has all the answers," he says exaggeratedly while rolling his eyes.

"Well, am I wrong?" I challenge.

"No, and yes." I crinkle my nose at him not understanding. He takes a deep breath and explains. "It is true that you are different from the girls I have been seen with lately, but it wasn't always that way, before them there was Irina."

He has my full attention now. Ever since Emmett mentioned her name, I have been dying to know about her. "Did you love her?" I ask timidly, afraid to hear his answer.

"I thought I did at one time." He pauses for a moment I assume trying to gather what he wants to tell me and then begins. "I met Irina during my junior year at MIT. I was instantly attracted to her...dark hair, brown eyes, she was the perfect package. I actually prefer brunettes, you know." He gives me little wink and continues.

"Everything was going great, and when we graduated Emmett, Jasper and I were starting up our business. I wanted to start planning my life with Irina, and I was going to ask her to marry me. Irina was working for a big corporation setting up computer programs. We were both working long hours, devoting a lot of time to establishing our careers. Well, one night I was expecting to be working late, but Emmett and Jasper convinced me to go home and get some rest. I decided I would surprise Irina, so I went by the flower shop and got her a bouquet of her favorite tulips. When I walked in, I first thought she wasn't home, but then I heard them."

He stops and takes a drink of his wine. I can see the tension in his jaw as he continues. "I felt like I was moving in slow motion. I walked up the stairs of our home and followed the sounds to our bedroom, only to open the door and find Irina on her back, legs spread, with one of my professors from MIT pounding into her."

"Oh my god, you poor thing. That must have been awful."

"Yeah, it was. I guess she had been cheating on me the entire time we were together."

"So you started dating girls that were the complete opposite of her?"

He shakes his head no. "I never dated those girls. They were simply there to quench a thirst, if you will. I never saw them more than once."

"Oh," is all I can say.

"I found it hard to trust people after that. I tend to go a little overboard protecting the things that I want to keep close to me." He looks at me and I think I understand what he is trying to tell me. I'm different from the one night girls, but does he trust me?

"The entertainment is about to start," Edward changes the subject.

We have finished eating and Edward puts everything away and lies back on the blanket, pulling me down with him. I look up at the night sky and as the sun sets the stars start to pop out.

"This is incredible." I'm literally star struck. Once the sun has completely set and vanishes from the sky, it is lit up with billions of twinkling stars.

"After living in the city for so long, you almost forget what this is like," I contemplate as Edward puts his arm under my head and brings me a little closer to him. The warmth of his body is a welcoming comfort in contrast to the chilly night air.

We lay there for a few minutes in silence taking in the vastness and beauty of our world. Edward lays his head closer to mine and points up to the night sky.

"Do you see that faint luminous band that is stretching across the sky?" I watch as he motions with his hand above us.

"Yes."

"That is the Milky Way. It consists of millions of stars within our Galaxy."

"It's unbelievable, isn't it?" I say in wonder. He continues to point out certain stars in the sky showing me the North Star that was used to guide ships safely home. He shows me certain constellations like the Big and Little Dipper, and Orion and his belt, explaining some of the mythology behind them. His knowledge is extraordinary; I realize even though Edward seems powerful and mythological himself, at this moment I see the young Edward that used to come out to this meadow and escape from the real world. _Edward has an inner nerd._

"You see that bright star, right there in the Milky Way? That is part of the constellation Perseus. It forms a triangle shape body with legs and hands; he appears to be yielding a weapon in one hand. If you look to the right a little you will see the constellation Andromeda."

I don't really know if I am following along with the right stars or not, but I'm enraptured listening to him speak. His tone is so gentle and his voice so smooth it relaxes every muscle in my body; I feel like my limbs are turning to liquid just from hearing him talk.

"In mythology, the story is said to be that Princess Andromeda was exceedingly beautiful. Her mother even believed her to be more beautiful than the nymphs of the sea. The nymphs were jealous and spiteful when they heard this proclamation and went to Neptune, lord of the sea, and demanded retribution.

Neptune was unable to refuse the nymphs; due to their power of persuasion of mortal men and gods alike, they were impossible to resist. Neptune sent a sea monster which wreaked havoc and death upon the shores of the king's kingdom. The only way for the king to stop the monster was to deliver Andromeda, his daughter, for the sea monster to devour. The King and Queen made the ultimate sacrifice and chained their daughter to the rocks by the sea and left her for the sea monster to consume.

The Sea monster was on his way to devour Andromeda when her pleas for help were heard by Perseus. Perseus was mounted on his winged horse, Pegasus, returning from a battle with Medusa. Perseus could see the beautiful Andromeda crying and squirming frantically against the chains that bound her to the rocks below, so he dove in and took out Medusa's head that he was carrying in his satchel. The head was covered in slithering snakes and was said to be so hideous that all who looked upon it would turn to stone. It just took one gaze from the sea monster and he was turned to stone. Perseus rescued Andromeda from the shackles, took one look at her and fell in love. He carried her off right then to be his bride."

"That's a magnificent story," I sigh when he is finished. "It's a good thing Perseus was there."

"Yes it was. It's also a good thing he had Medusa's head with him," Edward counters.

I let out a little giggle as a certain thought enters my mind.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks confused by my behavior.

"This is mean, but do you know who I think of when I imagine Medusa?"

"I have no clue who it could be," he says in wonder. I bite my lip, nervous to tell him. "You have me intrigued now Bella, you have to tell me."

"Tanya?" I say sounding more like a question then an answer.

"Really? And what makes you think of Tanya?"

"Well, her hair is always full of those ringlets and they kind of remind me of snakes hanging from her head, and also..." I pause, not sure if I should say more or not.

"Go ahead," he urges.

"Well you know that phrase 'if looks could kill'? That's what I think of when she looks at me, only in Medusa's case it's 'if looks could turn you to stone'."

"Tanya's harmless," he tries to reassure me. "Her bark is bigger than her bite. She wouldn't hurt a fly; plus I don't think she is smart enough to do anything too dastardly."

"Well of course you wouldn't think so. She wants you so bad I'm sure she is as nice as can be in your presence, but I'm telling you…when you are not around, Medusa comes out."

"I promise she is of no threat to you. She definitely wants me, but I assure you the feeling is not mutual. But I can't see her intentionally being mean to you, just because I don't want anything more than a business relationship with her."

"If you say so, but if you ever see a stone statue of me, you'll know who did it," I joke. I'm probably reading too much into the Tanya thing, and I'm sure it's my own insecurities that make me feel resentment towards her. I guess I will put on my big girl pants the next time I see her and try to be a little more civilized. _Maybe I will even use her real name. _

I'm not sure how much times passes but Edward and I are lying on our sides on the blanket talking when we suddenly hear thunder.

"Oh shit, I didn't realize how late it was getting. I knew a storm was in the forecast, but I thought we would be gone before it hit."

As soon as Edward finishes his sentence, the rain starts to pour down on us. We scurry around picking up the blanket and picnic basket. Edward grabs my hand and we run into the wooded area that shelters us from most of the rainfall. Once we take a few steps into the wooded area, we stop to catch our breath, from both laughing so hard and the frantic run we just had. Edward turns and looks at me and his carefree demeanor changes instantly into something I have become very familiar with... Edward wants me.

I look down at myself and my plain white t-shirt is now completely transparent, and my white lace bra leaves nothing to the imagination. And even though his gaze is setting me ablaze, I cannot help the reaction my nipples have to this cool night wind. I'm still breathing hard from our impromptu run and my now exposed breasts are heaving as I take deep breaths into my lungs.

Just when I think he is in a trance and I get ready to say something, he drops the picnic basket, grabs me around my waist, and brings me in for a passionate kiss. I drop the blanket that I was holding and bring my hands up to the back of his neck, pulling at his hair as I frantically kiss him, feeling as though I can't get close enough to him. He walks me backwards, never once breaking our kiss. He stops our movement once my back is against one of the forest trees.

"I want you so bad right now," he declares under the shelter of the tree.

My reaction is to grab his hair tighter and pull him closer to me. This fuels him further and he grabs my leg as he hitches it over his hip, allowing me to feel his prominent arousal. I grind my pelvis into him, trying to relive the pulsing sensation I'm feeling down there. He runs his hands over my thigh and ass, trying to help both of us feel the friction where we want it the most. At this point, I can't tell if my pants are wet from the rain shower or from the natural shower my body makes when I am around this sex god.

When he runs his hands under my shirt and up towards my breast, I'm so ready for him to just rip my clothes off and take me up against this tree. I don't even notice the sudden gush of wind that blows through the forest, causing my skin to prickle with tiny goose bumps. I don't give it a second thought because this sensation is no different from what happens when he touches me normally; however Edward seems to think differently as he pulls himself away, allowing me to now feel the cool breeze that has set in.

"We need to get back and get you warmed up, you're shivering."

_I am? I didn't notice._

* * *

**A/N:** So we find out a little more about Edward and his inner nerd. Next chapter we will get Bella warmed up and find out more about her past. Almost 400 reviews! Thank you so much for reading my story. Your reviews are like snuggling with Edward under the stars ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 30**

Edward drives us into Manhattan and around central park to his luxury penthouse suite. He pulls Emmett's Jeep into one of his parking spots and walks around to open my door for me. He doesn't say a word to me, but reaches out and grabs my hand as he leads me into the complex. He has his own personal elevator, but we have to walk past the door man sitting at his desk to get to it. Edward leads me to the elevator while trying to shield me and my clingy wet transparent shirt from the door man's prying eyes.

I know I am driving him wild, I can see it in his eyes, but the feeling is mutual. His hair is still wet and messy from him running his hands thru it. His shirt is clinging to him revealing every muscle in his defined abdomen, chest and arms. I know tonight was about more, but I'm still getting the sex too. Once we make it into the elevator I feel like I will bust from all this sexual tension if I don't do something.

"I had a great time tonight," I say trying to take my mind off his tall lean figure.

"The night's not over yet," he states as he gazes at me with lust filled eyes. His meaning is dripping with sexual promise.

We are both drawn away from our lusty gazes when the elevator doors open. We walk across the hall to the only door on this floor. Once Edward unlocks the door and disables the security alarm, he ushers me into his home, and I'm completely in awe at what I see. His penthouse is very sophisticated and masculine with an open floor plan. There is a balcony that wraps around the entire perimeter of the second story with a winding staircase illuminated with dozens of twinkle lights leading upstairs. A shiny black grand piano complimenting his black and white color scheme is positioned on the balcony at the top of the stairs. The centerpiece of the entire living area is a large print that spans one of the large walls up to the second floor vaulted ceiling. I recognize the print as Van Gogh's _Starry Night_. After our date in the meadow, I understand why he would choose this particular print.

Just like his office, his penthouse has floor to ceiling windows over-looking Central Park and the city landscape. The rain is still coming down in sheets and the view out his window is distorted from the streaks of rain that hit the window and trickle down.

"Your place is amazing," I say, feeling completely overwhelmed and out of my league.

"Thank you. Most of the credit goes to my mother though, she designed and decorated everything. My only contribution to the décor is hanging on the wall." He gestures behind me to the print I was just admiring.

I turn back toward the print. "That was the first thing I noticed when we walked out of the elevator…it's beautiful... _Starry Night_ suites you perfectly."

"You're a fan of Van Gogh?"

"I used to go to the Museum of Modern Art all the time while I was in school. I would stand right across from this painting and stare at it for hours. Every brush stroke is a work of art. I'm jealous you get to look at it every day from the comfort of your own home."

"It pales in comparison to your artistic beauty."

"Smooth," I say as he gives me that winning smile.

"I just call em' how I see em'. Come on; let me show you to the master bedroom." He playfully gets us back on track to why we are here.

I stop and give him a look of shock. "Why Mr. Cullen, are you going to take advantage of me on our first date?"

He gives me a sideways smile and says, "First I'm going to get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up..." He puts his hand on my lower back leading me to the stairway up to his bedroom. "…then I'm going to take advantage of you."

I giggle and look back at him over my shoulder as he raises his eyebrows up and down very suggestively. "Get that cute little ass upstairs to my room and I'll find you something dry to put on." He commands as he smacks me in the ass, causing me to giggle again. "I love hearing you laugh like that." His voice is sincere now.

"I love you smacking my ass," I purr.

"Bella," he warns, "if I wasn't concerned about you catching a cold, I would bend you over right now and redden that perky little ass of yours."

I continue to giggle and smile all the way up the stairs to his bedroom. When I walk in I'm not surprised to see that his bedroom also has floor to ceiling windows. This man has a view of Manhattan at the tips of his fingers where ever he goes. I first notice the beautiful four poster black wooden bed positioned in the center of his room. Everything is decorated in black and greys which is a darker theme than the rest of his house, but very fitting for a sex god like him.

Edward goes into his walk-in closet and comes out holding clothes for me to change into. "Go into the master bathroom and get dried off." He hands me the items he has in his hand. "You can put this on and I will put your wet clothes into the dryer."

I nod my head in acceptance and head into the master bathroom. _Holy shit! _I just walked into the utopia of all bathrooms. He has a grey marble walk in shower with clear glass walls standing adjacent to an extravagant Jacuzzi tub. There is a beautiful white lounge seat down further in what appears to be a dressing area with a vanity. He even has a flat screen TV on the wall that can be viewed from the bathtub. I wonder what he would do if I never came back out? That idea could have some advantages. _Note to self, use Edwards's bathroom for hot bubble bath while reading Master of the Universe and then allow Edward to come in and christen the tub, shower and lounge. _

I walk over to the towel rack and pull off one of his white fluffy towels. I moan as I feel the warmth coming off the towel, which feels as though it just came out of the dryer. _How is that possible? _I reach up and touch the towel rack and sure enough, it's warm. _You have got to be kidding me... he has a towel warmer_. _Now that I think about it, my feet are pretty toasty warm too…Are his floors heated? Its official; I'm moving into this bathroom. _

I remove my wet clothes and wrap myself in the warm towel while I grab another one off the rack and start towel drying my hair. Once I feel dry again, I grab the clothes Edward handed me. I hold up the shirt, expecting something else to fall out, but there is nothing else but a shirt. I think of the ramifications of me walking out in nothing but this shirt, and I like where my thoughts are leading me; so I pull the shirt over my head and look at myself in the mirror. The shirt is grey with MIT in black lettering on the front and CULLEN across the shoulders on the back. It fits so big on me the neck hole is hanging off of my right shoulder a little and the hem of the shirt hits me mid-thigh. I look like I'm wearing a very baggy dress.

I look around the bathroom one more time, afraid that once I leave it will all just be a dream. I whisper 'goodbye for now' to the bathroom as I walk out the door and into the bedroom.

"I so want to live in that bathro….." I start to say as I step into the bedroom, but I abruptly stop when my eyes catch sight of the most panty melting sight I have seen yet.

Edward is wearing only a pair of Nike sweatpants hanging low around his waist. His hands are on his head as he works on towel drying his hair, his motions only accentuating the definition in his back as he faces out the window looking at the rainy city.

He turns to look at me when he hears me start to proclaim my love for his bathroom. I can't take my eyes of the V-like definition that his abs form at his hips, almost as if they are leading me down to the Holy Grail. I squeeze my thighs together as I stand there thinking I probably should have put my panties back on since they were just going to get wet again anyway. At least they would keep the moisture in place.

"I knew that shirt would look good on you," he states, clearly proud of his fashion choice.

"Yes well, I'm sure it's usually paired with pants, but those seem to be missing."

"I have the pants on, you have the shirt. I didn't want to dirty any clothes unnecessarily." His smirk is full force.

"You are so wise," I say as I walk closer to him. "I hate to tell you this, but your bathroom and I hit it off pretty well in there. I already have sordid plans for it."

"Oh really? And what kind of sordid plans do you have for my bathroom?"

"Well I'm going to start with that gorgeous tub in there, fill it with water and bubbles, bring my _Masters of The Universe_ book and read a few chapters as I relax. After I'm content with that, then I will request your company to help me relax even further."

"I'm liking this plan. You are more than welcome to come by at any time to set your plan in motion, and I will make sure I'm at your disposal. I wouldn't want you to read that book and be forced to take matters into your own hands."

"No, we wouldn't want that," I say breathlessly as I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck. This lifts the hem line of the shirt up exposing a little bit of my ass. I fully expect Edward to take full advantage of this, but he places his hands on my waist. _Hmm, I want him to touch me so bad. _

"Speaking of that book…have you learned anything interesting?" he questions me.

"I've learned enough to know that this four poster bed could be very dangerous."

Edward gives a throaty laugh at my reply. "Yes, indeed it can."

He leans down to kiss me, but as soon as he tilts his head a little I notice something that I completely overlooked when we walk into the bedroom the first time. I turn my head away from his kiss.

"Oh my gosh… I knew you liked stars, but you really are an astronomy nerd." He laughs as he lays his head on my shoulder in exasperation as I avoided his kiss to call him a nerd.

I push away from him and walk over to the window where there is an expensive looking telescope setting on a tripod. I run my fingers down the smooth black scope admiring the look and feel of it. I take a peek at Edward as he runs his hand through his hair, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit of a nerd."

"A super handsome nerd," I correct him. "This looks expensive."

"It is...top of the line."

"Only the best for Mr. Cullen," I say as I walk to the viewfinder on the telescope and look through it.

I realize I'm not going to see much on a rainy night, but I'm just playing around and curious as to what I might see. I bend over and peek into the viewfinder, knowing as I do the hem of the shirt rises to an inappropriate height. I hear Edward moan and decide to tease him a little more, confident that this time I will succeed in getting him to touch me where I want him to. I bend one leg a little, shifting my weight to one side and stick out my rear a little more; at this point he is seeing more that just my ass. I don't have to wait any time at all before I feel him behind me putting his hands on my hips. I'm still looking through the telescope until I'm startled by the brightness of a lightning strike outside, causing me to rear back and stand straight in surprise.

Edward steadies me on my feet while he holds onto hips, his mouth now just mere inches away from my ear. I can practically feel his heart beating against my back. He takes a deep breath almost as if he is smelling me. _It's probably my arousal he smells. He's like a Bella bloodhound… or should that be Bella pussyhound?_

"I love seeing my name on you," he whispers, referring to the CULLEN shirt I'm wearing.

Just then the thunder cracks and startles me again.

"You seem to be a little on edge; maybe I need to calm your nerves." He starts to trail kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder that is exposed due to the oversized shirt.

"Yes Edward, please," I beg.

He turns me around grabbing my head and brings me in for a fervent kiss. He picks me up by my waist and I wrap my legs around him. He moves his hands down, holding me up by my bare ass as he caresses and rubs it while walking me over to the window. I'm feeling more vulnerable and open to this man as he has revealed some of his past to me tonight. I'm fully aware he has given me more than he has given anyone else by taking me to his favorite spot and telling me about his past. I know I should tell him everything that happened with James, but I just don't want to relive it. Unfortunately my emotions are running high and certain events trigger certain memories. Edward had no way of knowing that his next words and actions would bring back everything.

"You wearing my shirt, bending over for me at my telescope…" Edward backs me closer to the window, "…you are such a tease." And with that he aggressively pushes me up against the window kissing my neck as lightning and thunder strike simultaneously, causing a flood of memories to take over. I panic and start shaking as his words and actions bring those memories I kept buried for years back to the surface.

**F****lash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's the night of my graduation and my friends are having a great time at the ceremony after party. I'm so focused on the possibilities of what tomorrow's call back could bring, I'm finding it hard to celebrate. It's rare for a senior to get this opportunity, but I happen to get a call back for a big Broadway production of 'Chicago'. I'm auditioning to be one of the backup dancers, it's a small part, but still a big deal for a young dancer.

I let EJ know I want to leave so I can get more practice time in the studio. He tells me he will catch up with me later and knowing him, he isn't done drinking or socializing. I make sure to tell Alice what I'm going to do and proceed to say my good nights as I headed straight to the dance studio. When I walk outside, I notice it is getting ready to rain, the sky is thundering and lightning is striking. I run to the studio, making it to the door just as the clouds let loose and big drops of rain start pelting the sidewalk.

I'm wearing my dress from graduation, but I had already planned to practice tonight so I made sure to wear a dance bra and shorts underneath my dress. I strip off my dress and start my pre rehearsal stretches. It's not uncommon for students to be up using the studio at all hours of the night, but it probably is uncommon for someone to be using it on the night of graduation. The studio is deserted, but that suites me just fine for tonight.

I start to do a few turns, and looking at myself in the mirror, I'm actually proud of what I see. Even though my boobs and hips are bigger than most dancers, something EJ always told me would hinder my chances of ever being on Broadway, they still chose me for a call back. I'm excited to finally have a chance at my dream...my mother would be so proud of me. _Maybe EJ was wrong...maybe I do have a chance at fulfilling_ _my dream_.

I never gave my body image much thought like some of the other dancers do; that is until EJ made me realize I probably wouldn't be able to make it far in this business since I had more shape to me than most successful dancers. I know he doesn't care for the fact that I work at the BDL, but he has also told me often that I fit in better there than I do with professional dancers. Jacob, Rosalie and Alice all think he is too controlling and manipulative, but I think he is just ambitious and truthful. Vanessa thinks I'm good for EJ and she said she has never seen him happier, so he must love me, right?

I go through my routine twice, making sure every movement is precise. As soon as I'm satisfied, I start to do a little free dance enjoying the way the air feels on my perspiring skin as I move. Once I'm worn out, I decide to call it quits for the night and leave the rest up to fate. Little did I know, fate had a completely different plan for me.

I'm on my hands and knees taking a moment to stretch out my back, when I hear the thunder clap outside causing me to look up and take notice. I startle when I see EJ's reflection standing in the doorway behind me, his figure illuminated by the flashes of light with every strike of lightning. His shirt is untucked and his tie is hanging loose around his unbuttoned shirt.

"Oh my gosh! EJ you scared me," I say, clutching my hand over my heart and sitting back on my heels.

"Oh, did I?" He unsteadily walks towards me.

"EJ, your drunk! We better get you home so you can sleep it off."

"Oh no, no one is going home quite yet." He's right behind me now and reaches down to lift my chin up so that my head is tilted back and I'm looking him straight in the eyes. "Do you know how patient I have been, Bella? How long I have waited to fuck you?"

I gasped in shock. "EJ, what are you talking about? You're scaring me." I start to get up but he puts his hand on top of my head and keeps me on my knees.

"No, don't get up; I like where you are right now. You are such a tease. How about I take my dick out and you suck it? I know you are good at that, at least." He is still hovering above me with a smirk on his face, and every time I try to look away he forces my chin back up to look at him. "Look at me; I want to see your eyes while you fuck my dick with your mouth."

"EJ, NO! You're drunk. Let's just go back to your place and talk about this," I plead.

"God damn it, Bella! I'm tired of fucking talking about it!" He roars as he pushes my shoulder back forcefully, causing me to fall back on the floor and hit my head.

"EJ, please…" I'm getting really frightened and I just want to get on my feet so I can run.

I start pushing back away from him while I'm still on my back, but as soon as he notices me trying to get some distance, he reaches down and grabs my ankle as he forcefully pulls me closer to him. He roughly lays his body on top of mine as he starts rubbing his hand up my side, stopping when he reaches the swell of my breast under my bra as he rubs his rough fingertips along them.

"You have denied me long enough, Bella. I'm a man with needs and I will have you tonight, all of you." I can feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks as he continues. "You get up on that stage at Breaking Dawn and tease all those men, but you don't even really know what it feels like to be fucked by a real man." He forces me to look at him again clutching my jaw in his hand and turning my head towards him. "That will change tonight."

He presses his lips to mine and I struggle to get out from under him, but it's no use…he is too strong. Once he starts kissing down my neck, I do the only thing I can at that moment…I plead.

"Please EJ, don't do this. Not like this, please! You're not thinking clearly. You…" I stop talking as soon as he lifts his head off my neck and looks me straight in the eyes.

The look on his face is something I have never seen before and something I never want to see again. I know in that moment there is nothing I can say or do to change his mind…EJ is going to rape me.

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dun…..sorry for the cliffy, but have no fear nothing to awful will happen. I just wanted to remind my readers that I am done writing the story and there will be 64 chapters with an epilogue. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I would love to know what you think, please review. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 31**

**Continuing flashback from Chapter 30 ~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh God, please no," is the quiet prayer I voice before EJ hauls me off the floor and forcibly slams my back against the mirrored wall. I can feel the mirror shattering behind me directly where my back hits. A sharp pain radiates from my back down to my legs and I can't stop the tears from flowing down my face, not only from the knowledge of what's to come, but because of the sheer pain I feel physically from his abrasiveness.

_Is this all my fault? I shouldn't have told him no so many times._

Before I know it EJ, has his pants unzipped and is trying to pull down my dance shorts with one hand while using his other arm to pin me against the mirror by my neck.

I don't know if it was my prayer that worked, but at that moment my saving grace was about to appear.

"Bella! Hey Bella, are you here?" It's Jacob...he came to check on me.

"Jacob!" I scream. EJ covers my mouth and tells me to shut up. I can hear the jiggle of the door knob indicating Jacob is right on the other side.

"Hey Bella, are you okay in..." Jacob walks through the door and sees EJ pinning me against the mirror. EJ gets frustrated and throws me across the floor, propelling me along the hardwood floor. I skid along the floor until I slam into one of the support posts hitting my head on the corner.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Jacob is livid and starts off towards EJ, but EJ knows he won't win this battle, especially since he can barely walk straight.

"I'm out of here." EJ staggers out the back entrance.

I can tell Jacob is torn between chasing after EJ and coming to me. I must look pretty bad because he quickens his pace as he makes his way to me.

"Oh fuck…Bella, are you okay?"

"J-Jacob...you saved me," I manage to get out before everything starts to get fuzzy.

"Bella...Bella? Come on girl, keep those pretty eyes open." I try to give Jacob a reassuring smile. But I don't know if I was able to or not because everything goes black.

**End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bella…Bella...Baby?" I hear a muffled version of Edwards's soft velvety voice pulling me away from the terrifying memories of my past and guiding me to the present. "You're shaking. Baby, are you okay?" His words become stronger and clearer with each passing second.

I focus on his face and see his eyes frantically searching mine for answers. I give him a tentative nod yes, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. I see worry in his eyes and maybe even a little fear. Once I get my bearings back, I realize he must have carried me to the bed. Last I remember was him pushing me up against the window, but now I'm lying on his very comfortable and plush king sized bed while he hovers over me.

"What happened?" I shakily say as I attempt to sit up.

"No. Don't get up yet. Lie back down." He lightly guides me to a lying position and brushes some lose strands of hair away from my face. "How badly did I hurt you?" he asks looking defeated.

"What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me at all," I sputter, confused as to what he is referring to.

"Don't lie to me Bella. I was too rough with you, and I caused this to happen," he says with disdain as he motions to me laying on his bed looking frazzled.

"Edward, I don't understand. What happened? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Can't you see? I was too aggressive with you. I sent you into shock or something; you started screaming and shouting things. It was like you were in a trance." He urges me to understand, but I feel like he is pulling away from me and I can't stomach the thought of it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just…I…just…"

"You don't have to be sorry or explain Bella. I'm not good for you." His words cut me like a knife.

_What is he talking about?_

"Edward, no. Why would you say that?" I'm starting to panic now. He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak and doesn't want to be with me anymore. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I promise I will try not to let it happen again." I feel a tear fall down my cheek as I look at him, but he keeps his eyes down not wanting to look me.

"Bella, stop. This is not your fault. I'm the cause of this. Those things you said… I know they weren't about me, and I can't begin to tell you how infuriated I am to know that James caused you this much pain." He gets up from the bed and I see him clutching his fist almost as if he is trying to restrain himself from punching something. He paces in front of me as I avidly watch his every move and listen to every word. "The fact of the matter is, I'm the one that brought all those memories back, because I was acting no better than him. I was being too rough with you." He runs his long virile fingers through his muddled hair. "I can't control myself when I'm around you. You're like a drug to me. I crave you…your scent…your touch…everything about you draws me in."

I'm in shock again. He really feels this way about me? _Then why does it feel like he is pulling away?_ "Edward, you _are_ good for me. You're exactly what I need. It's just with everything going on, I guess the old memories came to the surface."

"What really happened with EJ?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me it was a bad breakup, but you were screaming things that lead me to believe the worst."

"What did I say?" I ask timidly not sure if I really want to know.

"You said," Edward pauses and swallows hard as his Adam's apple rises and falls. It's almost as if the words are too hard for him to repeat. "You were pleading for EJ not to hurt you. You sounded so scared. I thought I seriously harmed you, but when I realized you were re-living something that was obviously very traumatic all because of my actions, I knew that whatever happened must have been inconceivable."

I know I need to tell him the entire story. I don't want to relive it again, but I don't want to lose Edward either. He needs to know this was not his fault. I start from the beginning and tell him everything. I explain again how Vanessa got us together, and how my friends didn't approve. How he would abuse me emotionally and I was too naive to realize it. Then I tell him about that night when EJ tried to take from me what I was so reluctant to give him.

Edward is stoic as he takes in everything I tell him. His jaw is tight and his eyes are laced with venom. I can see that he is furious.

"Edward? Say something, please."

"He is the one that scarred you and took away your dreams." It's not a question but a statement. "I threw you up against that window and called you a tease, just like him."

"No Edward. I was enjoying every minute of that. That was passion and desire. You were not forcing me like he did. There's a difference." I try and reassure him. "Plus I have a better dream now. I know it was a horrible incident, but it made me realize that Broadway was never my dream; it was my mom's dream for me. I've always wanted to teach and now I know I can combine my dream to teach with my love for dance."

Edward doesn't say anything. I don't know if I'm getting through to him or not. "Edward, don't you see? You're giving him too much power. He didn't take anything away from me. It's true I got lucky that night. I was lucky Jacob was there, and it all worked out."

Edward huffs out a laugh of aggravation. "Bella don't downplay this. That man has come back; he has an obsession and he will not stop until he gets what he wants. I'm the reason he is after you again. I'm the reason all of this has been dredged up again."

Edward is standing with his back to me looking out the window. I get up and walk over to him noticing his muscles are tense and his gaze is meditative. I tentatively reach out and place my hand on one of his shoulders. I feel him startle and then relax under my touch. I move closer and wrap both arms around him from behind, while placing sporadic kisses on his bare back. His entire body relaxes, instantly responding to my touch.

"Bella," he says breathlessly.

"Shh, Edward." I say in between the little kisses I pepper all over his back and shoulders. "Please, I need you."

He turns around breaking my hold on him as he grabs my face in between his hands. I look up at him, hopeful that he will come to his senses and realize this is not his fault. "I thought I was a strong man. I didn't think there was anything in this world that could bring me to my knees, but I have found my Achilles heel."

With those words he leans down and gives me a passionate kiss. I can't fight the feeling that this is his way of saying goodbye, so I reach up and grab him, fiercely trying to hold on to him, compelling him to never let me go. He scoops me up bridal style and takes me over to the bed sitting me on the edge. We don't take our eyes off of each other, each of us willing the other to understand what we can't put into words. He reaches down and grabs the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head leaving me completely bare to him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as he goes to his knees before me.

He grabs one of my legs and starts rubbing my foot, slowly working his hands up that leg massaging as he goes. His touch is calming yet erotic at the same time. He makes his way up that leg and to my thigh, and just when I think he is going to touch me in my sensitive flesh, he grabs the other leg and starts with my foot again, slowly working his way up.

I moan in pleasure as his nimble fingers work their magic on my flesh, eliciting every nerve ending in my body to be aroused. My body craves him; every inch of skin that isn't being touched by him yearns for his attention. He puts his hand on my stomach and encourages me to lay back. He rises above me and starts kissing my stomach. My hands clutch the sheets trying to resist the urge to push his head down to my center.

"Edward," I gasp, my voice husky and full of need. He rises to me kissing me softly on my lips.

"It's all about you tonight, Bella. I want to take my time and savor every inch of you."

He starts to kiss down my body stopping at my breast to give them some of his undivided attention. As he sucks and nips at my nipples, I bite my lip in pleasure. He reaches his hand down and rubs my clit with those tantalizing fingers he possesses. He kisses his way down my body, his mouth joining his fingers as they stimulate my inner most desires.

"Oh Edward," I can't help but moan his name.

He starts to increase the rhythm of his tongue and fingers. They are working together like two perfectly choreographed pieces. I feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. As the tingling sensation of ecstasy reaches my core, I can't control the words that escape my mouth.

"Oh fuck, fuck… fuck…"

Edward pops his head up and looks at me quizzically with one eyebrow raised. It takes me a second to realize what he is questioning, and I giggle as I give him the rest of what he wants.

"Fuckity fuck, fuck."

He smiles and leans up to kiss me, turning my giggles back to moans. Lifting my body up, he scoots me higher on the bed. The bed shifts as he moves off the bed and stands. I watch with admiration as he removes his pants and throws them to the side. Making his way on top of me again, I'm fully aware of his arousal as it lies erect against my stomach. His broad shoulders look strong as he holds his weight off of me while running his thumb across my lips and over my cheek. The tension is different this time. This isn't just rare unabashed sex, this is… more.

He slowly aligns his cock with my opening. We are lost in each other's gaze and once he sheaths himself inside of me, I open my mouth, letting out a breath of fulfillment. His movements are slow and controlled as he uses his hips to push himself in and out. I reach up and grab the back of his hair bringing his face down to mine, trying to relay in a kiss how absolutely wonderful he is making me feel.

When I feel the knot in my stomach start to tighten, I know I'm getting close. I want him, all of him, and I reach down and grab his toned ass and press him to me as hard as I can each time his movements bring him closer to me. I know his body. I can tell he is getting close to release. His breathing is getting heavier and his movements are getting tenser.

"Oh God, Bella…I don't want this to end," he groans as he starts to pound into me a little faster.

"Edward, please… I'm so close."

He mumbles something like 'never forget', but he hits a certain spot inside of me that sends me over the edge before I have time to comprehend what he is saying. I slam my hands on the bed and grip the sheets trying to ground me while he brings my body to heavenly heights.

"Oh my god…Argh…Shitty, shitty, fuckity,.. fuck fuck…fffuucckk!"

With those mindless words flowing from my mouth he brings his mouth to mine capturing it in a kiss both feral and longing. I feel him pump three more hard thrusts as he releases his seed inside of me. He is still mindful to not put all his weight on me, before he collapses, but he is in no hurry to remove his body from mine either. I have no qualms about this as I savor our moment of bliss while our breathing becomes regulated again.

"Another new mind-blowing phrase, Miss Swan? I will take that as admission of complete satisfaction." Edward's voice is muffled next to my ear as his head is snuggled above my shoulder on the pillow.

"Oh yes, Mr. Cullen. Complete and utter satisfaction." I sigh in gratification. "So how was it for you?" I shimmy my shoulder where his head is laying to get a reaction from him.

Edward props himself up on his elbows again, looking me in the eyes, as he professes his satisfaction. "Tonight just may have been the best night of my existence. After having you in my bed and feeling you cum around my cock as I claim you as mine? That is something I could never get tired of."

"Well I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, so you better not get tired of it." I reply, feeling like I need to reassure him.

Edward looks away from me and takes a breath as if he is solidifying something in his mind. I'm having trouble reading him. His actions and words are saying one thing, yet his eyes seem to be distant now. I'm getting a churning feeling in my stomach; something isn't right.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I voice with concern.

Edward gets up, removing himself and the warmth from my body.

"I'm fine. We should probably get cleaned up and get some sleep. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Once again his mood swings are taking me on a rollercoaster ride. He is a mystery to me, an unfathomably controlled yet erratic superlative man. My secrets are out there now. I have bared my body and soul to him. He knows about every one of my scars, both emotional and physical. I may not fit into his high class world, but I'm not ready to let go of what we have yet. I just hope my old demons don't drive him away.

* * *

**A/N:** Our lovely Edward has a lot on his mind now. Stay tuned because the drama is just getting started ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 32**

I wake up to feather-like touches on my back. I'm lying on my stomach with my back exposed as Edward lays next to me, running his fingers over my scars. I turn over and give him a pouty face when I see that he's fully clothed.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he says before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning, Handsome." I groan as I stretch. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Yes." Edward gets up from the bed straitening his cloths out. "I have a lot of issues to take care of today. Make yourself at home; your clothes from last night are dry and you are more than welcome to use my shower." I perk up when I think of the idea of his bathroom again. He notices my enthusiasm and rolls his eyes at my silliness. "If I don't hear from you within a few hours, I will come and drag you out. I don't want you replacing me with my showerhead or anything."

I throw a pillow at him as he dodges it. "Well maybe if you woke me up earlier, you could have taken care of me and you wouldn't have to worry about me defiling your shower head," I joke.

"You looked so peaceful…I didn't want to wake you. Believe me, I thought about it," he says reflectively. "I better get going. The alarm is set, so you don't have to do anything to it when you leave."

With that he walks out of the room, leaving me forlorn and confused as to what is going on in his mind.

* * *

I'm back at my apartment folding some laundry when I get a text from Edward.

I need you to come by my office before work tonight. –E

Am I in trouble? ;) –B

I can't control the smile on my face as I type my message and hit send. I expect a speedy reply but the smile slowly melts off my face as I wait…and wait…and wait. _Oh no, did I do something wrong? _I feel a need to text something else.

I'll be by in an hour. –B

I finally get a response from Edward, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

Good. We have urgent business. –E

_Urgent business?_ I don't get the feeling he's playing around. I finish putting my laundry away and get ready so I can meet Edward and see what his cryptic message is all about.

* * *

I'm so nervous; I have to keep reminding myself to breath as I take the short journey up to Edwards's office. _He doesn't have 'Dancing Queen' playing in the elevator; he's definitely not playing around. _The elevator dings as it reaches its destination and I take one more deep breath before the doors open. I see Tanya sitting at her desk, flipping through a People magazine.

"Good afternoon, Tanya." My voice sounds so sweet, it's practically dripping with honey.

I briefly notice Tanya's shock as I use her real name, but her look quickly changes to confusion as she tries to figure out what I'm up to.

"I hope you are having a good day." I continue to confuse her, which isn't that hard to do. She doesn't respond, but remains staring at me as if I was unstable. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I would like to start over. I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I hope…" The next words take me a second to actually say with a serious face. "…we can be friends." There I did it. I'm the bigger person.

"Yeah…." She is still trying to figure out my motives. "That would be great."

"Oh good," I coo. "Well I'm here to see Edward. Is he available?"

"Yes. He's been expecting you. Go right in." She still sounds very unsure as to what just happened between us. It's obviously going to take her a while to trust that my intentions are genuine.

"Thank you Tanya." I give her one more smile and walk to Edwards's door.

When I open the door, I see Edward looking more disheveled than normal. It must have been a rough day. His hair looks like it's been pulled and tugged in several directions. His tie is loosened around his neck and his five o'clock shadow is showing. Even though I can tell he is stressed about something, I can't help but think how exquisitely handsome this man is.

He looks up at me from his desk; his eyes appearing to be glassy and tired. He looks more vulnerable than I have ever seen him, making my feelings for him escalate in that moment. I have the urge to run up to him and throw my arms around him, letting him know I will always be there for him, and that we can get through anything together. All thoughts of comforting him vanish when I give him a smile and he shamefully looks away. My subconscious fear is answered in that one simple gesture. I felt like Edward has been pulling away from me and deep in my gut I know this was coming. He's not saying anything, and I don't know what to do next, so I nervously start to chatter.

"So, I was nice to Medusa. I don't think she trusts me though. You should have seen her face when I actually called her by her real name. I doubt we will ever be friends or anything, but hopefully we can get to the point where we don't want to claw each other's eyes out. Not that I want to do that or anything, because that would be mean, but you know…"

"Bella," Edward puts his hand up for me to stop prattling on. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah, I don't know why I worry about it so much. I'm sure she doesn't give it a second thought. Girls are funny like that…"

"Bella, please have a seat." He once again stops my babbling.

I sit in the chair in front of his desk as I nervously wring my hands together. Edward tensely adjusts his position in his chair.

"Would you like something to drink?" He is stalling.

_What in the hell is going on? The mighty Edward Cullen seems scared to talk to me. Oh my gosh, what if he is dying and only has months to live…_

"Edward! What's wrong? Just tell me. I'm on pins and needles here."

"Bella I'm so…"

"You've been distant lately and now you look like your dog died."

"Bella stop, I need…"

"I'm starting to feel sick here, Edward. Are you dying?" Edward looks at me with shock and then his face softens and I think I hear him mumble 'it feels like it', but I can't be sure.

"Bella no, it's nothing like that. But I do need to discuss business."

"Oh. Uh…okay," I say, unsure of what business he would need to discuss with me. Edward clears his throat and begins.

"This business arrangement isn't working out anymore."

"Oh, I see." I'm stunned for a little bit, hurt and confused. I had forgotten that this was merely a business deal. I'm so stupid, it's all clear to me now. I opened up to him and it was too much.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's for the best. You need to trust me."

"Trust you? Ha! Is this how you run your businesses Edward? Investing all your time into something until you deplete it of all its assets and then move on to the next big acquisition?"

"I've been in the business long enough to know when it is time to cut your losses. You just have to believe that I'm also doing this for your benefit."

"Oh, I see...this is also for my benefit. Well, that's funny because it seems to me we went into this agreement as business partners, but you seem to have made this decision all on your own. How presumptuous of you to think you know what's best for me. You don't get to decide that. I do!"

"Bella…" I put my hand up to stop him from talking this time.

"No Edward. You don't need to explain any further. I understand. I'm mostly disappointed with myself; I fell into the same trap again." I get up and head to the door to leave. With my hand on the doorknob I give my final words. "You're just like him, you know. I just don't know which is worse. Him trying to take what I wasn't willing to give, or you throwing away everything I willingly gave you." Without looking back I open the door. "Goodbye Edward."

Once I'm out the door, I can't stop the tears from falling freely down my face. I head straight to the elevator and push the button for the doors to open.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Tanya asks with what sounds like genuine concern in her voice.

The doors open and I get in. I turn and push the button to close the doors as I look at Tanya and say, "I just made a bad investment, but I'll get over it."

With that the elevator doors close and the elevator descends, leading me away from the man who didn't leave scars on my body for all to see, but left scars on my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no he didn't….we hate it yet love it…things are starting to heat up and get interesting. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

I couldn't wait to get the next chapter out so here you go. :)

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 33**

"Miss, I ordered a glass of Merlot; this is clearly a glass of Zinfandel."

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry. I will take care of that." I take the wine glass from the uptight customer and walk it to the bar.

Jacob is standing behind the bar with Sam getting into the cash register when I walk up.

"Hey Sam, I need a Merlot instead of this Zinfandel."

"Are you okay, Sugar? That's the third time tonight you have messed up someone's order."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look away not making eye contact.

"Bella, I need to see you in my office when you're done." Jacob orders as he closes the cash register and walks to the back. _Oh great. _

I politely give the customer his correct drink and apologize again before I head towards Jacob's office. The door is open and Jacob is turned with his back towards the door, getting something from his filing cabinet, so I knock on the door frame to alert him to my presence.

"Come in Bella, have a seat." He gestures to the leather couch up against the wall.

"You're not going to get rid of me too, are you?" I say trying to make light of the situation. Jacob turns and slams the file cabinet draw back into place.

"I knew it. That asshole! What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No Jacob…well not physically anyway." Once again the tears I have been holding back start to stream down.

Jacob hands me a tissue and I dab at my tear streaked face. He comes over and sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him, taking comfort in his strong arms.

"I knew he was no good for you. He was too controlling. He has cameras at Twilight and cameras in your apartment. It's just not right."

"He never turned the cameras on at my apartment. I told him I wouldn't allow it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can believe everything he says." Jacob scoffs sarcastically. "Anyway, you're better off without him."

"Jacob," I whine, "I don't need to hear you say 'I told you so' right now."

He gives me another comforting squeeze. "I'm not going to say that. It will take time. I understand that, but this is for the best."

Just then Rosalie comes barreling into the office with Alice and Jasper in tow.

"Bella! You have to stop Edward!" Alice is frantic, practically knocking Rosalie down as she barrels through the door.

"What are you talking about?" I question as Jacob moves out of the way allowing them to get a good look at me. They stop dead in their tracks as they take in my red puffy eyes and defeated demeanor.

"Are you all right? What's going on?" Alice questions me as her stress level hits an all-time high.

Jacob decides to answer for me saving me the pain of having to say the words again. "Edward broke up with her."

"What?!" Alice is in shock.

"This is worse than we thought," Jasper ascertains. I can tell he is worried, but he is keeping a calm and relaxed manner. Alice, on the other hand, is hysterical.

"It's awful Bella! Edward is going to sign everything over to James," Alice informs me.

"What? Why?" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"We're not sure. We were hoping you would be able to find out for us. Emmett is with him now trying to talk him out of it; but he isn't having much luck, I'm afraid. He seems very determined to do this and once Edward has his mind set on something, there's not much you can do to change it. We don't know what else to do. We were hoping you could help," Jasper pleads.

"I don't know what I will be able to do. He seems to be letting all of his investments go."

Everyone is silent for a few minutes taking in the shock of Edwards's unexpected behavior.

"Wait." I suddenly get an idea. I don't want to contact Edward after what just happened but I can contact someone else and get to the bottom of this. "I think I can get you some answers. Would you mind giving me some privacy?"

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asks out of concern.

"Don't worry. I think I have a way of figuring out what is going on, but I need a few minutes alone." I try to reassure them.

"Sure Bella, whatever you need. We'll be at the bar." Jasper gestures for everyone to leave the office.

Jacob, Rosalie and Alice all walk out of the office with hesitant steps. Jasper turns and whispers a 'thank you' before he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

I pull out my cell phone and quickly Google the phone number I need. I sit on the couch and hit the call button.

"Good evening, Hunter Enterprises."

"This is Bella Swan. I need to speak to James Hunter."

"Just a moment; let me see if he is available."

I wait on the phone while my heart starts pounding in my chest and my palms get sweaty. I'm not thrilled with the idea of talking to James again, but I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I'll transfer you to Mr. Hunter now."

"Thank you." I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Ring….ring…..ring.

"Bella, it's so good to hear from you."

"Cut the crap James. Why is Edward signing everything over to you?"

"Edward and I made a…deal, of sorts."

"What are you holding over him? There must be some reason he would do something as idiotic as to hand everything over to you."

"It's simple, really. He had a few things that I wanted and I had something I could give him in return."

"So what is Edward getting in return for turning over his portion of the business to you?"

"It's very simple... I promised Edward I would be out of your life, never to be heard from again, as long as he signed over his shares of the business to me. I also needed his promise that he too, would stay away from you. I couldn't let him get away with the grand prize."

"What!?"

"You see, there is only one thing I want more than Edward's empire. There is only one thing that would keep me from ruining Edwards's life."

"Stop playing games, James. What is it you want?"

"…You." I gasp into the phone at his admission.

"Me?"

"You, Bella, have the power to give Edward his life back. I'm meeting him in 30 minutes to sign the papers. You just have to say the word and I will call the whole thing off, but Bella?" He pauses, waiting for a response to show I'm paying attention.

"I'm listening," I say timidly

"You have to understand what you will be agreeing to. If you say the word 'Yes' you will freely be giving yourself over to me. Do you understand what that implies?"

"I do." I know what I will be condemning myself to. I will live my life under James's rule and he will use my body in any way he pleases.

I can't believe Edward is willing to give up so much just for my safety. I can't let him do it. I will not let him be blackmailed into giving everything up just to protect me. I'm sure he probably already regrets the fact that he met me. I will not let James ruin his life. This is my cross to bear.

"Bella, I need an answer. I have to get ready for a meeting."

"I've made my decision."

"Say it….out loud."

"…..Yes." I melt on the couch in defeat, covering my mouth with my free hand, willing myself not to vomit after having said the one word that will seal my fate to this man for life.

"Excellent! I'm on my way to your place. We will of course need to…consummate…this deal."

"You promise Edward will not lose anything and you will not interfere with his life anymore?"

"You have my word. I will see you in 10 minutes." With that James hangs up the phone.

I sit on the couch for a few minutes trying to regroup before I head out to the bar and excuse myself for the evening. I have to keep telling myself, _I'm doing this for Edward. _

I head out to the bar where I see Alice and Jasper sitting with a drink in their hand. Rosalie is working behind the bar and Jacob is pacing back and forth. Once they see me, Alice and Jasper are on their feet and Jacob makes his way to me.

I give them a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay. I took care of it."

"Oh, thank goodness!" The relief on Alice's face is evident.

"How did you do it?" Jasper asks, clearly just as relieved as Alice, if not more so.

"Actually guys, I'm completely exhausted." I deflect his question, not wanting to let them know that I just signed my soul over to the devil. "Jacob, do you mind if I head out early?"

"No problem, Bella. You go get some rest."

"Thanks Jacob."

"Bella," Jasper reaches over and grabs my hand. "I don't know how you did it, but I can't thank you enough. I don't know what Edward was thinking, but there would be no good reason for him to give up his life's work and hand it over to the likes of James Hunter…Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jasper."

Alice and Rosalie both come over and give me hugs, wishing me sweet dreams, before I head up to the apartment. Since Alice has been staying with Jasper and Rosalie has been staying with Emmett, I won't have to explain why James is coming over tonight. I realize I will have to eventually, but I don't have the strength or energy to deal with that tonight.

I walk into my apartment as if I'm walking to my own execution. _In a way I guess I am, because after tonight, my life as I know it will be over._ I change into a button down shirt and jeans while I quietly pray to the angel of mercy as I fearfully await the angel of doom.

* * *

**A/N: **Of course our Edward was willing to sacrifice his life's work for Bella and now Bella is willing to sacrifice her life for Edward…don't you love it? The next chapter is going to be a good one. *sqwee* I can't wait to hear what you guys think! If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 34**

I busy myself washing dishes in the kitchen, trying to calm my nerves. I can barely hold onto the bowls with my hands trembling so badly.

"Get a grip, Bella," I tell myself out loud.

I know what to expect and I can get through it. It's not as if I find him physically abhorrent; however, I do find him to be a repulsive human being. There are women who go through life giving their bodies over to people they don't love every day. I can do this, for Edward's sake. If this is what will prevent James from tarnishing Edwards's life, then so be it. He may possess my body, but he will never touch my heart.

Knock, knock… _Oh shit_. I drop a bowl in the kitchen sink and the clinking sound is earsplitting. I grab the kitchen towel and quickly dry my hands; I continue to get the rest of the moisture off by rubbing them on my pant legs as I go to the door. Opening the door I find James standing there with his neatly pressed, un-tucked Armani shirt and his tie loosened around his neck.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi James," I say in a monotone voice.

"You call me James now, huh?" He walks into my apartment and I close the door behind him.

"Well, that is your real name, isn't it?"

"Yes. And I love hearing you say it." He walks closer to me as I keep stepping back putting distance between us. "I think I will enjoy hearing you scream it all night." He has me pinned against the back wall opposite the entry door. I want to run. I want to punch him. I want to do something, but I have to let this happen. I have to be willing.

"You seem timid, Bella." He runs his manicured fingers down my cheek and brings his mouth closer to my face. He is a predator teasing his prey. "You smell so good." He starts to kiss down my neck as he unfastens the buttons on my shirt. _I guess we are getting right to it._

He has most of my buttons undone when his phone goes off…._ring_…he ignores the first ring. _Ring_… "ugh"…..he pulls the phone out and a mischievous smile appears on his face when he sees who's calling…_ring_…..he finally picks up.

"Hello?…Yes, I'm sorry about that…a new opportunity transpired and I forgot to contact you." James runs his fingers along my breast bone as he talks on the phone. I turn my head away from him trying to distance myself the only way I can.

"It seems our deal is off…" My head snaps back in his direction. _Is he talking to Edward? _He gives me a wicked little wink and continues his ministrations on my exposed skin.

"Consider yourself lucky, Edward. You get to keep your empire..." My breathing picks up when I hear James use Edwards's name. This moment is bittersweet; I'm trapped, but Edward can go on with his life now. He doesn't have to worry anymore.

"Yes, this was unexpected, but it seems I got a much better offer…" Still on the phone, James rips my shirt open. The remaining latched buttons fly off, making little tapping noises when they hit random things around the room. My bra clad chest is now exposed to him and I gasp in surprise from his sudden actions. He grabs my hair by the nape of my neck, painfully tilting my head back as he forcefully kisses me. I make a garbled noise of frustration and he releases me, laughing as he hits the 'end' button on his phone, effectively letting Edward know exactly what his better offer is.

James is working on discarding his tie and shirt while he mocks me about his phone call from Edward. "Edward will be so torn up about this, but at least he will have his fortune."

Once his shirt and tie are removed, he grabs me by my waist and pulls me towards him. I cringe when my skin comes into contact with his. He doesn't notice my distaste because he is busy removing my shirt while I stand motionless. I feel as if I'm having an out of body experience. I can't believe I'm in this situation and willing to let it happen. Granted, I'm not initiating anything nor am I enthusiastic about it, but I'm still prepared to let James use my body for his pleasure.

"Were you a prude like this when Edward was touching you?" He is clearly trying to goad me into showing some kind of emotion, but I will not give him the satisfaction. "Don't worry," he says with a menacing tone, "it will be quick tonight. You have denied me long enough. Tonight is not about your pleasure. It's about me finally taking what is rightfully mine."

With those words James reaches down to the button on my jeans and forcefully unfastens them. He uses his hands to shimmy my jeans past my hips and down to the floor. "Step out of those pants Bella, I want to see you."

I do as he requests and stand before him in nothing but my pink bra and panty set. I feel completely and utterly humiliated. He can physically see me trembling, but it only excites him.

"You haven't lost any of your curves, I see." He reaches out and grabs my hips spinning me around so I'm now facing the wall.

He presses his body up to mine and I feel his arousal pressing into my backside. He aggressively sweeps my hair to one side and bends my head grazing his lips across my neck. "Do you know how excited it makes me to think that I have marked you for life? Every time you see these scars you think of me." His words are spit out like venom from a snake, making my stomach churn. "I think I will enjoy marking you again." The venomous snake makes his attack and bites down on my neck. The pain is strong, but I bite my lip in agony and only let out a muffled cry.

The sick bastard confuses my muffled cry of agony as one of passion. "Oh… you like that do you?" He presses his arousal aggressively into my backside which in turn presses me more firmly into the wall. "I think I will take you from behind so I can admire these marks I put on you."

I close my eyes as tight as I can, trying to detach myself from what is happening. I don't know if I can do this_….Edward…..Edward….Edward_. I keep saying is name in my mind, reminding myself why I am doing this._ Edward…Edward…Edward._

All of a sudden I hear the door bang open as it swings on its hinges and hits the wall. James is abruptly thrown from me, causing me to fall to the ground and hitting my head on the wall. I take a second to get my bearings before I look up. James is laying on the floor several yards away with Edward standing over him.

"Edward!" I get Edwards attention.

He sees me trying to pick myself up off the floor and starts to make his way over to me. He looks at me with so much sorrow and despair, I momentarily forget about the throbbing in my head. Once he reaches me he slowly lowers himself to his knees before me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I shake my head in disbelief. _This is my fault….not his._

He takes his suit jacket off and wraps it around me. I gladly take it, suddenly feeling a chill wash over me. I don't know if it's because I'm half naked or if it's because I'm in shock, but either way I'm grateful for Edwards thoughtfulness.

I'm so focused on Edward, and trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened, it's not until Edward leans in to help me up that I notice James coming up behind him.

"Edward, look out!"

* * *

**A/N:** Love makes us do stupid things, but it is one of the most powerful things worth fighting for. Thanks for all the review. Over 500 now. I can't believe it. Thank you all! If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I shake my head in disbelief. _This is my fault….not his._

He takes his suit jacket off and wraps it around me. I gladly take it, suddenly feeling a chill wash over me. I don't know if it's because I'm half naked or if it's because I'm in shock, but either way I'm grateful for Edwards thoughtfulness.

I'm so focused on Edward, and trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened, it's not until Edward leans in to help me up that I notice James coming up behind him.

"Edward, look out!"

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 35**

My warning comes too late and James picks Edward up to his feet and gives him a blow to the back of his head with his elbow. Edward stumbles and falls on all fours on the floor. James looks like a mad man. His eyes have a furious rage burning in them. I don't think I have ever feared him more than I do at this moment.

"You think you can come in here a take what belongs to me?!" James spits the words out as he kicks Edward in the side. Edward lets out a strangled grunt when James's shoe makes contact with his ribs. I scream and beg him to stop, but I'm merely a spectator at this point as they are focused on each other.

"I won't….. let you….. touch her," Edward growls between deep breaths.

"Isn't it sweet how she was willing to give herself to me just to protect you and your fortune? And here you are willing to give up everything you worked so hard for, just to protect her innocence." James kicks him again. He's enjoying this, feeding off our misery. "Maybe I will make you watch me violate her."

James turns his focus to me and walks in my direction as I scramble up to my feet.

"Did you think of me too, Edward? Every time you saw those scars on her back?" He is goading Edward, but his eyes are focused on me. I look around, trying to find something to fight him off with. I reach into the pockets on Edwards's jacket, but the only thing I find is his cell phone.

"I can't wait for you to see the first time I dip my hard cock into her warm pussy and claim her as mine," he laughs. "This night is turning out better than I could have ever imagined."

"You son of a bitch!" Edward comes out of nowhere projecting himself towards James.

Edward gets James to the ground and starts pummeling into him. I notice James reach into his pants pocket with one hand while he tries to push Edward off of him with the other. The item he pulls out of his pocket catches my eye as the light hits it.

"He has a knife!" I scream frantically, trying to warn Edward.

Edward jumps up off of him and puts some distance between them. They're in a standoff now; circling around waiting for someone to make the first move. The wait is short-lived and James plunges towards Edward.

"Aagh!" Edward yell's out as the metal makes contact with his shoulder.

"Edward!" I cry, terrified that he will be hurt, or even worse…_No, I can't think like that, I refuse to even consider a world in which Edward does not exist. _

They start to circle each other again when I notice Edward's shoulder is bleeding. _What can I do?..._ _the cops! _I pull Edwards phone out of his suite pocket and dial.

While I'm on the phone trying to get some help, Edward lunges at James. They start to scuffle and I can barely make out what is going on. I keep losing track of the knife. They come together and I hear James's blood curdling scream. James collapses in Edwards arms and Edward lets him fall to the ground. I can still see James breathing, but he isn't moving.

Edward takes a moment and then turns to look at me. He has a trickle of blood dripping down his lip and his breathing is labored. He leans against the back of the couch and grabs at his shoulder. _Oh my gosh…his shoulder! _

I rush over to him. "Are you alright? How badly are you hurt? The cops are on their way." I'm frantic and worried, my hands are moving all around him wanting to touch him, but not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm fine." I give him a 'you're not fine, you just got stabbed' look. "Really, it's only a flesh wound."

I take a deep breath relieved with that answer. He pulls me in for a reassuring hug. "You shouldn't have come," I say with my face nestled in his chest.

"Yes, I should have." He strokes my hair as he holds me. "Are you alright?" He places a soft kiss on the top of my head. I nod my head 'yes', but I think we both know that's not true.

"God Bella, when I think about what he..."

"Shhhh," I look up at him and place my finger over his lips to quiet him. "I really don't want to talk about it right now." He nods his head in acknowledgment.

He runs his fingers gently down my cheek and pushes my hair behind my ear. I feel him get tense and stop his movement. His eyes are focused on my neck. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

"Edward…"

"I don't think he's dead, but I have half a mind to finish him off." Edward is boiling again. "Say something to distract me."

"What?"

"Distract me, so I won't go back and finish him off."

I don't know what to say, but I can tell he's not kidding, so I do the only thing I can think of to distract him; I grab his face and kiss him. I feel his tension melt away as we reconnect in this way. I don't know how long we've been kissing, but we are startled when there is a knock on the door.

"Open up! It's the police."

"I'm coming," Edward yells out to them.

He looks at me with a frown on his face and starts buttoning up his suit jacket that I'm wearing.

"I've already had to fight one man tonight. I don't want to have to take down the New York Police Department too." I give a little laugh at his sweetly possessive behavior.

"I'll take care of this and then I will put you to bed." He places another kiss on my forehead and goes to the door.

As soon as Edward opens the door to the apartment, I feel his cell phone buzz in his jacket pocket. I reach in and pull it out to look at the screen that's lit up. _What in the…? I don't believe this!_

I'm standing there staring at Edwards's phone, which also allows me to watch everything that is happening in the apartment at the same time. I am absolutely livid and can't believe what I'm seeing..._he told me the cameras weren't on._ Yet his phone buzzed exactly at the same time the officers entered my apartment. He has apparently been able to keep track of everyone who enters or leaves the apartment this entire time.

He is talking to a couple police officers when I look up at him. He catches my eye and smiles, but I don't reciprocate. I see a questioning look wash over his face, no doubt due to my less than pleased face I have at the moment. I break eye contact when a female officer comes over to take my statement and see if I need any medical treatment.

I answer all the questions and let the medic give me a once over. They take James to the hospital, but it doesn't look good for him. Edward is sitting shirtless on the couch while a medic bandages his shoulder. He keeps glancing over to me, but I look away, not wanting to deal with him while the police are still here.

"Bella!" -Alice

"Bella!" -Rosalie

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Jacob rush into the apartment. I reach out and Rosalie and Alice give me a big hug.

"What the hell happened here?" Jacob comes up behind me and puts his arms lovingly around my shoulders. I turn from Rosalie and Alice and give Jacob a hug. Jasper goes to Edward and checks up on him while I give a brief explanation of what happened to Alice, Rosalie and Jacob; but for now I leave out the last part where I found out Edward lied to me and has been video-stalking me since I meet him.

The medics finish up and head out, leaving only the detective left to finish up. We are all sitting around when the detective gets off his phone and approaches us. "Well guys, with both of your testimonies, I'm sure this will be an open and closed case. It was clearly self-defense. I will just have to process the paperwork."

"Would it be easier if we had proof?" I question the detective.

"Well yeah, but I don't see how else you can prove it."

"I think this will do." I hand Edwards cell phone to the detective. "It was all recorded."

I look over to Edward and realization hits him. He gets up and takes his phone back from the detective. He messes with it for a while and tells the detective he will e-mail him the footage. The detective lets us know that this will be a slam dunk case now and Edward walks him to the door, while thanking him for all his help.

As soon as the door is closed, Edward hangs his head in defeat and takes a deep breath. "Bella, let me explain," he says remorsefully.

I shake my head in annoyance as everyone stands motionless, acutely aware of the tension in the room.

"I did it for your protection," he starts to explain.

"For my protection?! Did I ever ask for you to protect me?"

"No, but I…"

"But, what? You invaded my privacy and the privacy of my roommates, even after I specifically asked you not to turn on those cameras. You think that is even _remotely_ acceptable?"

Edward stands there and looks around the room at our friends still standing by and watching. Rosalie finally gets the hint. "Hey guys. I…um…Have this really cool….um…lamp in my room. We should go check it out."

"Yeah…yeah…we should go check out the lamp," Jasper agrees with Rosalie as he works on corralling Jacob and Alice to go with them. _If I weren't so pissed I would be laughing at Rose's lame excuse to leave the room. _

Edward and I wait until we hear Rosalie's bedroom door close before we start again. "Bella please, you have to understand, I was worried about you. You were so scared that night at Twilight when you saw him; I didn't know what to think."

"So your first reaction was to put me on _surveillance_?"

"I just wanted to know that you were safe. I couldn't sleep without knowing if you were safe in bed every night."

"No," I shake my head in disbelief, "you couldn't sleep at night not knowing if I was in bed with another man or not."

"NO! It was nothing like that."

"Oh please, that's why you had the cameras installed at Twilight, isn't it? To make sure Mike Newton wasn't inappropriately touching your new investment?"

"Well...he was an idiot. And it wasn't just about making sure no one else touched you…I love watching you dance…I couldn't always be there, so this was the next best thing."

I'm taken back a little by this confession, not expecting that answer. _Does he really love to watch me dance?_ I won't let him sweet talk me. I can't trust him. He's a business man. He has a silver tongue. He will say anything just to get what he wants.

"I don't buy it. The only reason you put cameras in this apartment was to make sure my ex-boyfriend didn't move in on your investment."

"That's ridiculous," he scoffs.

"Ridiculous? Edward you are just like him. All you care about are capital gains and how your acquisitions will increase your bottom line."

"I readily admit that is how it started. I don't do relationships, but….this is different."

"Yeah, it's different because you didn't realize that your investment was damaged. I tried to tell you I wasn't what you wanted. Sure, you kept me around for a while, but when you realized what James did to me…that I'm damaged…you did all of this out of pity for me."

"Pity for you?"

"Yes! What else would cause you to give everything up? You started to grow a conscience. You knew I was merely a fleeting investment, but when you found out how bad my last dalliance was with a big corporate mogul like yourself, you pitied me. Did you really think giving up your business for me was going to absolve you of all your sins?

Edward looks furious now. He starts to walk towards me and for a moment I think maybe I took this too far.

"You think I pity you?"

"Yes." I stand confident in my answer.

He makes his way closer to me. "You are a fool…a blind fool."

"How dare you!" I'm offended and getting a little nervous as he stalks his way towards me.

"I don't pity you, Bella."

"Ha!" I say condescendingly, folding my arms in front of me and standing my ground as he approaches.

"God damn it Bella! I don't _pity_ you… I LOVE YOU!" he roars. "And you are a goddamn fool if you can't see that." He grabs my face and kisses me with a passion I have never felt before.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my lovelies I couldn't keep this chapter hidden away any longer. Emotions are running high and our poor Bella is more confused than ever. Edward, over protective as he is, means well and he knows what he wants…rest assured….he will not give up. This story is just getting warmed up. Expect more sexual tension and a lot more drama/angst….oh and don't forget a dash or two of humor ;) Thank you so much for everyone who is reading and reviewing. I LOVE to read what you are thinking! If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 36**

SMACK! The sound of my hand hitting Edwards's cheek brings back the memories of everything that happened tonight. I nearly gave myself up to a man that makes my skin crawl, watched him get stabbed and almost die, and then I find out the man I trusted and bared my soul to is a liar, just as I feared. I need space…I need to think.

"Get out…. Get. The. Fuck...out." I don't yell, but my voice is commanding and hard.

Edward steps away from me, looking defeated and torn. I stand my ground. He must notice my resolve because he doesn't say a word. He turns on his heels, picks up his shirt and walks out the door.

As soon as the apartment door closes, I hear Rosalie's bedroom door open. It only takes seconds until I'm surrounded by the warm embrace of my two best friends. It's at that moments, with the people who I know love me, that I feel safe. I feel my resolve crumble as I let my guard down. I start to cry, soaking Alice's shirt as my face rests on her shoulder. I'm crying from feeling so many conflicting emotions, hitting me like a tidal wave…shock from the trauma and fear that I faced today…grief for the relationship I lost…embarrassment from feeling used and naïve…and gratitude for my friends who are here, surrounding me with their love and support after everything that happened today.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch with Rosalie and Alice on either side of me. Jacob is sitting on the love seat across from us and Jasper is walking around. Jasper appears to be checking his phone periodically and texting. It's probably Edward he is communicating with, but I try not to think about that.

"I'm so sorry guys. I'm a mess." I swipe at my eyes with the long sleeve of Edwards suit Jacket.

"Bella, don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong," Alice comforts me.

"I should have listened to you," I say looking up at Jacob. "He's not good for me."

"I don't know, Bella," Jacob quietly responds.

"Excuse me?" I must be confused. Jacob almost sounds…regretful? "What are you saying?"

"I just don't think Edward is as bad as you are making him out to be right now."

"You have got to be kidding me. When did you become Team Edward?" I hear chuckles coming from the others.

"I'm not the president of his fan club or anything, but I think he was justified in what he did. I mean, if I had the same resources he has, I probably would've done that a long time ago."

"So you think it was acceptable for him to spy on me?"

"All I'm saying is the man obviously loves you. He was about to give up his company for you. I think his intentions were genuine and noble. I saw the way he looked at you, how torn up he was. You can't fake that kind of emotion. I think maybe I judged him too harshly based on the past."

I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. I get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen for some water. I put my glass down and excuse myself.

"I think I want to be alone now."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Rosalie offers.

"No. Really I think being alone is what I need. I have nothing to fear now. James is in the hospital, remember?" I try and make a little joke, but it falls short. "Plus Jacob is right across the hall," I remind them, "and if I need anything, I will just get him."

"That's right Bella; I'm here for you if you need me." Jacob gives me a big hug and heads to his apartment.

"We'll stop by for breakfast tomorrow," Alice lets me know. I might be pushing them out now, but they will be back.

We say our goodbyes and I'm left alone in the apartment. There is still a little mess from everyone being here so I start to pick up a few things. Everything keeps flashing in my mind and I can't seem to shut my brain off from past events. I keep reliving everything, even from the first time I met Edward.

I pick up a coaster that broke in the scuffle and take it over to the junk drawer to find some glue. I'm sure I can fix this. When I open the kitchen drawer, I see a screwdriver sitting on the top of all the junk. Without even thinking about what I'm doing, I pick it up and head to the door.

I look for some screws on the state of the art system installed on my wall next to the door, but they are not easy to find. _I guess I'll have to do this the hard way_. I take the flat head screwdriver and start prying it in-between the wall and the system. I pull and shimmy it until I hear a pop. _That felt really good… Hmm…_ I take the screwdriver and jab it into the face of the alarm system control panel. _That felt really, really good._ Next thing I know the alarm is in four different pieces, hanging by wires from the wall.

"Well, I think that's all the house work I will do for tonight." I put the screwdriver back into the junk drawer turn off the lights and head to bed.

* * *

_I'm sitting in the middle of a large mahogany table surrounded by black leather chairs. Dressed in a pencil skirt and white button down blouse, I appear to be in an executive board room. It's so dark the big open windows seem to be peering out into nothingness. Edward is sitting at the head of the table to my right and James is sitting at the other end to my left. _

"_Come on Edward. I'm giving you a good deal here."_

"_Sorry James, you're just going to have to deal with the fact you lost this investment."_

"_Playing hard ball I see..." James looks over to me, "…and rightfully so. I imagine if you did a comparative market analysis she would hold her value more than most." _

"_She is invaluable in many ways. I wouldn't be able to thrive in this industry without her."_

"_Ah, I'm sure. You know, when I acquired her before, she wasn't putting out enough capital. But she certainly seems to be flourishing under your control." _

"_Yes, I seem to have the right touch with her."_

_They are negotiating…me. They are talking about me like I'm not even sitting here. I've had enough of this. I stand up and slam my hands down on the table. _

"_Stop! I'm not just an investment you can buy and sell on a whim." _

_They both start laughing….. What's going on? I look down the table to James and he's gone. I turn to Edwards's end of the table and he's gone too. I look around feeling confused and frightened, unable to comprehend what is going on. I feel Edward suddenly appear behind me and I jump. _

"_Do you know what I want to do to you, Bella?" He brushes my hair back away from my neck and sucks on my earlobe, whispering seductively into my ear. _

"_I want to bend you over this table and fuck you, but first I want to taste that sweet pussy I put so much stock into." _

"_Edward," I say his name trying to grasp what is going on. _

_I can't get another word out before he twirls me around picking me up by my waist and setting me on the board room table. I gasp in surprise at his sudden movement. He uses one hand to gently push me back so that I'm leaning on my elbows, while his other hand is working its way up my skirt. He stops when he notices I have a garter belt holding my stockings in place._

"_Oh, you naughty little vixen. I need to see you." He tugs my skirt up above my waist. "I need to see all of you." He reaches out to my blouse and rips my shirt open, popping all the buttons and revealing my red lace bra. _

_This is wrong...at least I think this is wrong. I know there is some reason I shouldn't be letting this happen, but for the life of me I can't remember what that reason is. I soon disregard any apprehension I was feeling once he pulls down one of my bra cups and takes my nipple into his mouth._

"_Oh Edward..." I reach out and run my fingers through his hair, tugging and pushing him closer at the same time. _

"_That's right Bella. My name is the only one that should come out of that sweet little mouth when you are in the heat of passion. You are mine. You belong to me and only me."_

_He leans down, possessively kissing me on the lips, and then moves his kisses down my body until he reaches my opening. He has me writhing and screaming out his name in a matter of seconds. _

_Next thing I know he has me flipped and bent over the board room table. _

"_It's time I fucked you Bella." _

_I can hear him removing his tie from around his neck. He grabs both of my arms and forcefully pulls them back. He uses his tie to bind my wrist together. I'm completely helpless; he has complete control now. I know there is a reason I shouldn't trust him, but I do. I don't fear him. I want him. I want to give myself to him. _

"_Who do you belong to Bella?"_

"_You," I moan._

"_No. Say my name," he commands. _

"_Edward… I belong to you, Edward." I'm breathless and panting. _

_The next thing I know he leans over me places his mouth on my neck…..and bites!... What the hell!_

"_No Bella, you belong to me." James?...It can't be._

_I turn around and James is the one leaning over me. His eyes are blood red and he snarls at me like an animal…No! No! No! This can't be happening._

"NO!" I pop up out of bed trying to control my breathing while I get my bearings. _It was just a dream….It was just a dream. _

I jump up out of bed and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess and I'm still wearing Edward's suit jacket. I put my hands up to my face; they are covered in the long sleeves of his jacket so I catch his scent. It's a comforting smell and that infuriates me.I take another look at myself and I hardly recognize the person staring back at me. I take his jacket off and throw it on the chair in the corner.

After putting on some comfy sweat shorts and a tank top, I head out to the kitchen to get something to eat. I notice its 10:00 in the morning. _I slept 10 hours?_ I'm not surprised when I suddenly hear the apartment door open and close, knowing my friends would be by to check on me.

"I'm guessing you won?" I hear Jacobs voice before I see him walking into the kitchen area.

"What are you talking about? Waffle?" I offer him a waffle from the toaster.

"No thanks." He waves off my offer. "And I was talking about your security system. I'm guessing you got into a fight with it….because it is destroyed."

"I tried to remove it nicely, but that didn't work out."

"Obviously," he says sarcastically. I give him a death glare.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to be watched in the privacy of my own home. I survived years without it. I'm sure I will be fine now…you have a problem with that?"

"Nope." Jacob puts his hands up in self-defense.

The door to the apartment opens and closes again. I hear Rosalie and Alice whispering, probably about my home improvements. They make their way to the kitchen and see me stuffing my face with a frozen waffle. I know I must look like shit to them….I feel like shit.

"Oh Bella, you look…um…you look tired." That's Alice's diplomatic way of telling me I look like shit.

"I got 10 hours of sleep," I counter, although in those 10 hours I did have a horrible nightmare, but I leave out that minor detail.

"Oh…well maybe you will feel better after you shower." I give Alice a 'thanks for trying…but stop' look.

"So, what happened to the alarm system?" Rosalie questions.

"Don't ask," Jacob informs her. "I already did and I regret it."

I stick my tongue out at him. Suddenly feeling queasy, I throw my half eaten waffle in the trash. Everyone begins talking; taking special care to keep the conversation away from anything that has to do with Edward or James. I'm thankful for this, but it doesn't keep my mind off of them. I appreciate my friends trying to help, but I still want to be alone.

"Well guys...I think maybe I do need some more sleep. I'm going back to my room." They don't say anything, but I can see the concern in their eyes.

I get ready to lie back down in bed when I spot Edwards jacket on the chair. _I shouldn't do it. _I walk over to the chair. _This is completely insane. _I pick his jacket up. _Why am I doing this? _I put both my arms in. _I do feel a little better now. _I button the jacket up. _No one needs to know. _I walk over to the bed and lay down. _This will be the last time I do this. _I bring the sleeves up to my face and inhale. _I miss him. _I curl up into a ball and fall asleep before I allow anymore tears to assault my eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it…she went with the smack. It looks like Jacob is starting to come around ;) Team Edward! If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 37**

I wake up after my morning nap and stretch out my arms and legs. My muscles are feeling stiff from being in bed all night and most of the day. The clock reads 4:00pm and I realize I have almost slept the entire day away, but I still feel exhausted. I take Edward's jacket off, fling it over the chair, and decide I should probably try to eat something.

I step outside my door and I can hear the TV. It sounds like someone is watching 'What Not to Wear'. I take a peek and see Rosalie and Alice casually sitting on the couch, both with a glass of wine in their hands. They don't realize I'm there until they hear me opening the cabinet door.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Rosalie of course is concerned.

"I'm doing better," I lie. They're not stupid and obviously know I'm lying, but they are kind enough not to call me out on it.

"I'm glad you're going to try to eat again. Would you like me to fix something for you?"

"No Alice, I think I will just start with some crackers. Thanks though." I reach up and grab the crackers and get myself a glass of water.

"You know Bella, Rosalie and I were talking and we were wondering if you maybe need to go back to a therapist…you know, like you did after the first incident with James."

"I appreciate the thought guys, but it's…it's…"

"It's what?" Rosalie encourages me to continue.

"Well, the James thing bothers me a little bit, but that's not what bothers me the most."

"Well, what is it sweetie? You can tell us." Rosalie is anxious to hear what I have to say.

Alice, who is naturally intuitive, already knows what I'm going to say. "It's Edward, isn't it?"

I feel a lump form in my throat and I know I will not be able to get the words out so I simply nod my head in admission. Rosalie in turn nods her head in understanding.

"Well, I know you're not ready to talk about this now, but just know we are here for you whenever you are ready."

Once again I can't form the words and I feel the emotion bubbling up inside of me. I simply nod my head in understanding and take my crackers and water back to my room. My girls know me well enough to know I just need some time to myself.

When I get into my room, I remember what they said about the therapist and it reminds me of the visits I used to have. My therapist used to have me keep a journal. Every day I would write down what I was feeling. Sometimes it was hard for me to vocalize my feelings; somehow putting them in writing was easier for me. I walk to my night stand and open the drawer. My old journal is just sitting there collecting dust, with a black pen still attached to the side binding. I sit at the edge of my bed and open the journal to the first available blank page.

Day 1

I feel betrayed and hurt. Will I ever be able to trust another man again? Why did this have to happen?

Day 2

I slept in Edwards's jacket again last night…It was the last time though. It makes me feel comforted to have it on, but I know it's a false sense of comfort. It has to stop. Jacob said I could come back to work whenever I'm ready. I feel so drained…I feel lost.

Day 3

Okay, I'm giving myself a week before I have to officially give up Edwards's jacket. The girls are concerned about me and Alice threatened to send Jasper in to talk to me. I sat in the living room and watched some TV with them hoping that would appease them. I think it worked.

Day 4

I just got word today that James is still in a coma. They say if he doesn't come out of it soon they will have to pull the plug. I don't know how I feel about that. The man was an awful person, but I don't wish him death.

Day 5

Why didn't Edward tell me what James was up to? Why didn't he trust me enough? Why did I trust him?

Day 6

I guess watching TV with the girls wasn't enough to appease them. They sent Jasper over today. I guess he has a minor in psychology and he is using me as a guinea pig to flex his psychological muscles again. I didn't ask him about Edward….but I wanted to.

Day 7

It's been a week since the incident. I was supposed to give up sleeping in Edwards's jacket last night….that didn't go over so well. I couldn't sleep. It makes me mad that it comforts me so much, but I don't know what else to do about it.

Day 8

Edward sent me a text today! It simply said 'I miss my Dancing Queen'. I didn't respond.

Day 9

Jasper came by to tell me they are pulling the plug on James tomorrow. He asked how that made me feel…but I didn't really know how to answer that. I do feel a little relieved that I won't have to worry about him anymore. The problem is I'm hurt more by Edward's actions than by what James did to me…..maybe I will tell Jasper about that...I'm having a hard time understanding it.

He texted me again…'thinking of you'.

Day 10

He's gone. James is gone.

Edwards's text today read 'This isn't the outcome I expected, but I can rest better knowing you are safe'.

Day 11

Jasper came by again and I told him about my feelings towards Edward. He thinks James's actions don't hurt as much because I was never in love with him. He thinks it's different with Edward because I am in love with him….am I?

His text- 'I know you know how I feel about you…I just want you to know that hasn't changed.'

Day 12

It's been long enough so I decided to go for coffee with the girls today. I felt like I was being watched. Could it be Edward?

His text- 'I dream about you, but it doesn't compare to the real thing.'

Day 13

I told Jasper about going out for coffee yesterday. I told him about feeling like I was being watched and he thinks I have Post Traumatic Stress syndrome. He thinks it will take time, but I will get better. He assured me I had nothing to worry about, and that he's proud of me.

His text- 'They say time heals all wounds… I don't think there is enough time in this lifetime to heal the wound of losing you.'

Day 14

I went to yoga today. I still had that feeling of being watched. I know I'm just being crazy. Jasper said it will get easier over time.

His text- 'Do you miss me?'

Day 15

His jacket is losing his scent. I wonder what Jasper would say if I asked him to bring me one of Edward's shirts from his hamper. I haven't told Jasper about the jacket, but he would probably think I have gone off the deep end if I told him that. I do miss him.

His text- 'I'm forgetting what my purpose is.'

Day 16

I need to get back to work. I went out shopping the other day and I still can't shake the feeling of being watched. If it's Edward, I will be so mad. I think I'll text him.

He promised it wasn't him, and now he seems worried. I probably should have never texted him.

Day 17

I had a good day at work today. I seem to be getting back into the groove, but I kept looking at the door, hoping Edward would walk in. I'm starting to wonder if Jasper was right.

His text- 'I know Jasper thinks your feelings of being watched are PTS, but you can never be too careful. Please make sure you are locking your door. Sweet dreams my Dancing Queen.'

Day 18

I confessed everything to Jasper. I told him about the jacket, about the dream, and even about how much I miss Edward. Jasper always has a calming effect on me and he didn't make me feel like a crazy lunatic. He said he wouldn't steal one of Edwards's shirts for me though, but I'll keep working on him.

His text- 'I hope you will be able to forgive me. I just want to be able to talk to you. I need to know you are alright. Jasper won't tell me much.'

Day 19

I had the feeling of being watched today at work. Jacob also let it slip that he has been talking to Edward. I guess they are BFF's now.

His text- 'I would like to say I would take back everything I did wrong, but the truth is… I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Even if you are not with me, I couldn't bear the thought of a world where you are not in it.'

Day 20

I received a gift today….It's one of Edward's button down work shirts. It came wrapped in a box with a tag that read. 'If this is the only way I can comfort you then so be it. I won't deny how happy this makes me.'

I can't deny how happy I am when I put it on…..It smells just like him.

Day 21

Jasper came over again today, and it was the first time I've seen him frustrated. He is tired of both Edward and I moping around. He said it is obvious we want to be together. He doesn't deny it will take me awhile to build trust again, but he thinks we need to talk. I sent Edward a text. 'Thanks for the shirt.'

His text. 'I would do anything you asked of me Bella, don't you know that?'

My text. 'Yes.'

His text. 'I miss you.'

My text. 'I miss you, too.'

His text. 'Sweet dreams, my Dancing Queen.'

My text. 'Sweet dreams Edward.'

Day 22

Edward and I have been texting back and forth. I'm starting to feel better and getting back into my old routine. I'm also trying to ignore the feeling of paranoia I've been having. Edward swears he is not keeping tabs on me…he only gets his info from Jasper or Alice when they are around, but can I trust what he is telling me is the truth?

His text. 'I find myself wishing away the day and wanting the night to last forever, because when I close my eyes…it's you I see.'

Day 23

It's been over a month since I went to Twilight. Demetri is getting fussy with me. I really want to dance again….but I know he has cameras there. Jasper understands my hesitance and told me Edward will be out of town tomorrow, so I made plans with Demetri for tomorrow. I can't wait!

His text. 'I don't know how much longer I can stand being apart from you.'

Day 24

I had a great day at Twilight. It felt so good to be dancing again. I enjoyed it so much I've decided to forget about the cameras and just enjoy myself. Demetri and I are starting back on a schedule. I was skittish on the way home, but I pulled my phone out and called Jasper. He talked to me until I got back to the apartment. I couldn't wait to put Edward's shirt on and go to bed.

I didn't get a text tonight…. He must be busy.

Day 25

It's been another day and I haven't heard from Edward. I could send him a text, but I don't have the nerve. Work must be occupying his time.

Day 26

I'm so mad I can't see straight. There was a picture of him with Medusa in the local newspaper. It looked like more than a business trip to me. Did he get tired of waiting for me? She got her fake nails into him, I just know it. The part that pisses me off the most is they looked like a couple that belonged together. She fits into his world. She is perfect….even if she isn't real.

He didn't text me again today….It's for the best….right?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so we have had some time pass and a lot of info all balled up into this one chapter because let's face it, who wants to read a bunch of chapters without Edward in them ;) That being said….Yes Edward will be back in the next chapter. I am so enjoying reading all your comments and I appreciate every single one of them, thank you, thank you, thank you for taking the time to make my day a little brighter with all your thoughts. Your words are my motivation. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 38**

I'm not going to even think about him today. After all, he seems to have stopped thinking about me since his 'business' trip with Medusa. I'm going to pull myself together and move on with my life. It will be as if he never existed.

After James passed away, everyone assumed I would just automatically snap out of my funk; however, that wasn't the case. Alice suggested taking Yoga classes, thinking it would help me reach inner peace and harmony or something like that. To appease them I've been going twice a week. Although I don't think I have discovered inner harmony, I do enjoy the peacefulness. Alice and Rosalie are meeting me for Yoga class today; if there was ever a day I need inner peace, it's today.

I storm into the Yoga room and notice Rosalie and Alice already sitting on their Yoga mats. They look exceptionally perky this morning which grates on my nerves even more. Of course they're perky; they get some practically every night. I haven't gotten off since, since…_OMG…it's been almost a month! _I throw my mat down next to Rosalie and plop myself down.

"Good morning sunshine!" Rosalie says in a sarcastically cheerful voice.

"Good morning," I huff.

"Are you still mad about that picture in the paper?" I give Alice the 'what do you think?' look. "Jasper said it was strictly business. Edward would never do anything with Tanya…he loves YOU, Bella." Here we go again; Alice is still on the Team Edward bandwagon.

"Well then, why hasn't he texted me since his little business trip?" I whisper yell.

"Maybe he is busy." Alice is on the other side of Rosalie so she leans forward a little to whisper-yell back to me.

The class hasn't started yet, but there are some pretty snooty people looking like they are trying to reach some inner harmony before class starts.

"Yeah I know what he's busy doing, or should I say WHO he is busy doing."

"Bella, don't you think you are being a little bit of a teenage drama queen about all of this?" I look at Rosalie and clutch my chest, taken aback by what she just said.

"Me?…Me?…No!" I'm offended. "First he tells me I'm nothing but a business deal, then he spies on me and tells me it's because he loves me, then he keeps sending me these sweet text messages, and now since he was out with Medusa, he stops all contact. What kind of an asshole does that? He was obviously lying about loving me if he finds comfort in that fake blow up doll…she can turn him into stone for all I care."

"Shhh!" One of the other Yoga participants gives me a death glare.

"Argh, I'm just going to go." I'm obviously not going to be achieving anything peaceful today, so I stand up and start rolling up my mat.

"Bella, wait. We'll go with you." Alice starts to stand.

"No. Please. I'm sorry. I just want a few minutes alone. The walk home will do me some good."

"Okay sweetie, be careful." Rosalie reaches up and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

As soon as I walk out the door I immediately get the feeling that I'm being watched. _What is wrong with me? And when will I get better?_

* * *

I make my way down the hall to my apartment door. My mind is so clouded with thoughts of Edward and the what if's and why's I barely even remember the walk home. I'm snapped out of my trance when I notice my apartment door standing wide open. I'm immediately on alert. I head to Jacob's door and start banging my fist as hard and as fast as I can. _Come on! Come on! Answer the damn door!_

I only give him a few minutes before I'm moving on to my next option. I don't even think about it before I'm dialing his number. It doesn't even take a full ring before he answers.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

"Edward…. someone….has been… in my…my apartment." As soon as I hear his voice I start crying.

"Is Jacob there?" I can hear the seriousness in his voice and it sounds like he is briskly walking.

"No…I knocked…on the door but….he didn't answer…"

"Is he at the bar?" I think I hear his car alarm beep.

"No."

"Okay. Listen to me baby. I want you to go down stairs and wait outside." I hear his car engine rev and the car taking off. "I'm on my way."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." As soon as the words are out of my mouth the noise of his car accelerating increases tenfold.

"I know baby, I will be there in 3 minutes."

I get off the phone and head down the stairs. I'm wearing my dance shorts with a t-back tank top and suddenly feeling very exposed standing outside alone. _What if whoever was in my apartment is outside, right now. _I feel the stone from the edifice scratch my shoulder blades as I press myself as close as I can to the building. My only form of security I have at the moment is my bag that I'm carrying my yoga mat in. I clutch it to my chest as I look around nervously. _I should call Jasper…I knew I wasn't crazy. _

Edward was precise when he said it would only take 3 minutes. I hear the car approach rapidly and then screech to a halt out front by the curb. He's out of the car so quickly I feel as if I barely even blinked before he is in front of me. He grabs my face with his hands, intentionally breaking me from the terrified trance I'm in.

"Bella, it's alright. I'm here now." He takes me and folds me into his arms. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I feel my muscles relax and it's at that moment that I know he is telling the truth. It will be alright now that he is here.

* * *

Edward and I ascend the stairs hand in hand to my apartment. When we get to the door, he gives my hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Let me go in first." I shake my head in understanding, but as he walks away I grab his hand again. He looks down at our hands and then up to my face.

"Be careful," I plead. He leans in and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry, beautiful. Careful is my middle name." He gives me a wink and proceeds to go into my apartment.

It feels like I've been standing outside of my apartment for an eternity, but in reality, not much time has passed. I wait as long as I physically can before I walk in.

"Edward?" I walk through the living room. "Edward?" I walk by the kitchen. "Edward?" I stop when I walk down the hall and see him standing in my bedroom. Edward gives me a disappointed look, his way of scolding me for not listening to him and entering the apartment.

My bedroom is ransacked; clothes and books are thrown everywhere. My iPad is lying on my bed, the screen shattered. At first it appears Edward is standing over my bed looking at the broken iPad, but as I get closer I see there is something lying on my pillow. Edward picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand.

"Edward…" I gasp in shock as he holds up the head of a dead blackened rose. "Why?...Who?"

"I don't know Bella…I don't know." Edwards's voice is looming. He wraps his fingers around the dead rose and tightens his grip. Little black flakes of rose petal fall as the offensive rose bud disintegrates with the clutch of his bare hand. "But when I find out who did this, they will meet the same fate as James Hunter. As God as my witness Bella, I will not rest until you feel safe again."

* * *

**A/N:** Protectward is on high alert now. Our poor Bella is so finicky, she doesn't want to love Edward, but we all know she does. Everything is moving so fast she has a right to be emotional and confused. Things are getting fun again my lovelies. This last half of my story is my favorite half so I cannot wait to post chapters and see what you think. Thanks for all your support! If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 39**

"Damn, Bella...what did the security alarm ever do to you?" Emmett jokes as he looks at the ruined alarm system.

I blush, embarrassed that the expensive alarm is still hanging from the wall and even though Edward hasn't mentioned it, I know he saw it. Thankfully there is no need for me to answer Emmett's snide comment because Rosalie comes to my rescue, giving him a nice elbow jab in his side to let him know what an idiot he is for even bringing it up.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob are all at the apartment with Edward and me. Edward called Jacob right after we discovered nothing was missing; the intruder only intended to leave us an obvious message. They have formulated a plan and decided we needed a meeting to discuss it.

"So I think we are all up to speed on the new situation that transpired today," Edward starts the meeting off. "Jacob and I have discussed a plan to ensure everyone's safety until we find out the identity of this sick bastard. He's obviously targeting Bella, but we all need to be careful and never let our guard down. We don't know how sick and twisted this guy is, nor do we know if there is a connection with James. We also don't know if Bella is his only intended victim, or if he is using Bella to get to me."

"That's right… we also don't know if he will go after any of you to get to Bella, therefore we have come up with a… buddy system, if you will." Jacob steps into the conversation. At this point all the attention has been directed to Rosalie and Alice.

"Alice and Jasper have basically been living together, as have Emmett and Rosalie. That will not change. The only thing that will change is the fact that Jasper and Emmett will need to know where you girls are at all times. You will use every security measure provided to you." Edward is in business mode and his commanding tone leaves no room for arguing.

"Just let that fucker try to get my Rosie and see what happens to him." Emmett is fully alert now and I can see his muscles tensing under his suit shirt.

"I think that's a good idea, Edward." Jasper is calm as usual, but I know he will protect Alice as fiercely as Emmett will protect Rosalie. "Bella, I just want to say…I'm sorry I didn't believe you about being watched."

"That's alright, Jasper." I shrug off his apology.

"No, it's not," Edward says sternly

"Edward. It's fine, really."

"No Bella, it is not fine. Something could have happened to you."

"But it didn't."

"Well it could have."

"But it…"

"No Bella, Edward's right. I obviously got carried away in my psychotherapy. I should have looked into it more, like Edward did." I feel badly for Jasper; most people would have thought the same thing…._wait. What did he just say? 'I should have looked into it more like Edward did'?_

"What?" I want more clarification on what he meant by that comment.

"Nothing. The point is, Jasper needs to stick with his day job and quit trying to head shrink people. He should have investigated your concerns immediately." Edward puts a stop to that line of questioning rather quickly.

"So, Alice and I know where we are going…but what about Bella?" Rosalie brings up a valid issue. Jacob and Edward give each other a knowing look. _What the hell?_

"I guess I can stay with Jacob, or he can stay here with me," I say, providing what seems like the simplest solution.

"You're staying with me." Edward's voice is commanding yet I can hear a hint of uneasiness in it.

"No, I think it will be best to stay with Jacob. Right Jacob?" I look at Jacob able to tell by his face he agrees with Edward. "Jacob? You can protect me just as well as Edward can." I don't understand why Jacob wouldn't want to protect me. _Doesn't he love me too?_

"No Bella, I can't."

"But, I thought….? You don't want…to protect me?" I'm confused.

"Bella, having you stay with Edward is the best way to protect you." Jacob comes over to me and holds my hands. "He has access to state of the art security protection. He has more resources and capital to make sure you are safe. Trust me, Bella. I wouldn't hand you over to just anybody. Edward is the one man in this world besides me who I know will lay down his life to save yours. It's for the best." My emotions are getting the best of me again and I can feel a tear start to fall. Jacob reaches up and brushes it away with his thumb. "Besides, someone has to stay back and keep the bar running. That I don't trust to anyone but me." He gives me a little wink, but I'm not in the mood to smile right now.

I look over to the couch where Rosalie and Alice are sitting snuggled into their protectors. I see their concern for me in their eyes, and I feel horrible for bringing this kind of danger to them. What if something happens to them because of me? I would never be able to forgive myself. My legs suddenly feel weak so I sit in the vacant chair and grab a tissue to dab at the wayward tears that fall.

"We still have lives. We still have to go to work. How are you going to be able to ensure their protection 24/7? Shouldn't we get the cops involved? Shouldn't they be investigating this?" My main concern is my friend's safety; I refuse to have their lives ruined because of me.

"There's too much red tape to get an investigation started. They won't want to start investigating until something serious happens and I will be damned if I let this get that far. I have some….other connections; I just updated them on the recent development. They will be doing what they can to identify this person. In the meantime, we are your best and only option for protection." Edwards's words are final and stern. He has made up his mind and I know he won't change it, especially since everyone else seems to be on board with his leadership.

"Okay, so who's going to protect you then?" I try and make my voice stern like his, but you can hear it crack as I try to hold back my emotions. Edward looks at me like I just asked a ridiculous question.

"Don't worry about me Bella. You are the one that needs protecting."

"That's not true." He gives me a quizzical look. "You just said you don't know if this person is coming for me or if they are just using me to get to you."

Edward doesn't say anything right away. I can see the wheels turning in his head as a mischievous smile slowly forms.

"Well, I guess the buddy system will be the best thing for me too…. So if you refuse to stay with me, then I won't have a buddy. Are you willing to risk my safety like that Bella?" My mouth falls open in shock_. I can't believe he just played that card._

"You are an asshole." I say matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I'm an asshole who needs your protection." Edward moves closer to me.

I look around the room and everyone seems to be enjoying the way Edward is manipulating me. Alice and Rosalie both shake their heads 'yes,' practically begging me to agree to this plan. I look down at my hands as I shred the tissue I've been holding.

"How will I be able to protect you?" Edward gets down on his knees in front me placing his hands on mine and looking me in the eyes.

"Just you being there will be all the protection I need. Knowing you are safe under my roof will bring me peace of mind. By allowing me to protect you, you are in turn protecting me." I divert my eyes from him and he gently brings my attention back by lifting my chin. "I promise I will be a complete gentleman. You know I love you and my feelings for you have not changed, but I will respect yours."

Once again the emotional damn is broken and the tears start to flow. I shake my head in acceptance of his offer. I'm unable to form any words as Edward wraps me in his protective hug. _He smells so good. _I'm actually relieved and comforted to know Edward will be my protector, which is part of the problem. How will I ever be able to let him go if I'm living in the same house as him? I better make sure I pack 'Big Eddie'. _Maybe I should think about changing his name again…but on second thought I don't want to confuse him anymore…'Big Eddie' stays._

* * *

**A/N: **So, who wants Edward to be there buddy? ;) If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 40**

"Do you have everything you think you will need?" Edward stands in the door way of my room with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on his face.

"Yes Edward, and you can wipe that smile off your face. This is only temporary." He just cheeses even more.

Edward and I walk out to the living room to meet Seth, who comes into the apartment looking very dapper in his black suit and tie. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Seth has driven me around before but I never noticed how young he looked. I would guess he is around Edwards's age. He appears to have been a body builder at one point with broad shoulders and a thick neck; he looks more like a bodyguard than a driver.

"Bella, do you remember Seth?"

"Yes, of course. Hey Seth." I give him a little wave in greeting.

"Hello Miss Swan, a pleasure to see you again."

"Please, call me Bella." I smile at him and he gives me a smile back. Edward looks between us and his smile is suddenly gone.

"You can call her Miss Swan," he says. I think he is only half serious, but I can't be sure.

"Edward, stop being so ridiculous." I roll my eyes at him. "Seth, call me Bella, please. I will not respond if you call me Miss Swan."

"Sure thing….. Bella." Seth smiles and raises his eyebrows up and down at Edward suggestively. Edward chuckles and shakes his head in surrender.

"Her bag is on the bed. I think we are ready to go." He motions to my room for Seth to pick up my suitcase and take it to the car.

"Oh…I get to see the bedroom already? We just met, Bella." Seth laughs and as he walks by, Edward smacks him in the back of his head. I can hear Seth laughing all the way to my room.

"He is as big as Emmett. He looks more like a bodyguard than a driver," I observe.

"Funny you should mention that." Edward smiles again. _Oh great, what now?_

"Seth will not only be your personal driver; he will also be acting as your bodyguard."

"What?!"

"Trust me, he is more than qualified. He was training to be a Navy Seal, but was injured during one of the drills. He has been my driver and bodyguard since we started SpyTech."

"No, it's not that I don't think he is capable; for God's sake, look at the man. I just don't want you to go overboard…. and you will still need a bodyguard."

"This is not going overboard and don't forget, you have agreed to accept all forms of my protection. I have a trusted backup for my security, so don't worry about that."

"Okay, but just because I agreed to accept your type of protection doesn't mean I agreed to like it."

"Duly noted. Oh, I almost forgot..." Edward reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a beautiful silver charm bracelet.

"Oh no...You are not going to be buying me things." I protest.

"This isn't just a gift. It is part of the protection that you have already agreed to…even though you may not like it." He gives me a little wink.

Edward reaches down to lift my wrist up, and places the stunning bracelet around it. It has five little charms hanging from the chain: a wine glass, a ballet shoe, a dollar sign, a letter B and a letter E.

"The wine glass symbolizes your work at the BDL, and the ballet shoe is for your dancing, of course. The 'B' is for Bella, Beautiful, Brunette…it could mean multiple things." He looks at me with that sexy half smile before he continues. "And the E is for me, obviously." Again I get the sexy smile.

"This dollar sign," he holds up the platinum charm in his fingers, "…is to remind you that although an investment might decline in value in the short-term, the same investment could provide significant returns in the long-term." This time he gives me a smoldering look of desire. I shift my weight on my feet as I feel my body reacting to his smooth monotone and velvety words. I bite my lower lip trying to prevent myself from reaching out to kiss this infuriatingly adorable man.

"Bella?"

"Um….yeah?" _Shit I zoned out. _Edward must realize my mind was drifting. He gives me a mischievous knowing smile.

"I wanted to tell you that this money symbol is also the most import charm because it has a GPS tracking device in it."

"What?!" _Is he serious? Can that actually be true? _I carefully examine the charm, unable to see anything unusual about it.

"No one will ever know by looking at it. Rosalie and Alice are also getting one. Theirs of course, have been designed specifically for them."

"Edward, I don't know…" I'm beginning to think this is all a little too much, it's over whelming and very James Bond like.

"Bella," he warns, "you don't have to like it, but you do have to accept it."

"No, it's not that. I love the bracelet…it's…beautiful, but I'm a bit overwhelmed by all the precautions we are taking. Do you really think this is all necessary?"

"Yes."

"Everything is loaded; I'm ready to go whenever you are." I jump when I hear Seth's voice.

I didn't even realize he had walked past us to take the stuff out to the car. Whenever I'm with Edward, I lose the world around me; everything ceases to exist except for the two of us. Edward must have felt the same thing because he seems to be a little flustered by Seth's appearance also.

"Um…yeah…yeah. I think we are ready to go." Edward's gaze is still locked with mine.

"Do you need me to go wait out in the car for a little while?" Seth questions, implying we might need some alone time.

"No, no...I'm ready to go." I break myself out of the Edward trance I was in and head out the door.

* * *

"Welcome home." Edward opens the door to his penthouse with that cheesy grin on his face. I walk past him and slap him in the gut.

"It's temporary, Edward. You don't have to act so excited." He chuckles at my annoyance with him.

I walk in and stop at the end of the entry way. I don't know what I should do or where I should go. I turn to look at Edward and he is just staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just like seeing you in my home." I feel my cheeks flush and I start biting my bottom lip nervously. I feel awkward. I don't know what to do or how to act around him. I have to keep my distance; I can't get hurt again. _I just wish he wasn't so damn charming._

"Ahem," Seth clears his throat as he stands in the doorway holding my suitcase. "So what room should I put these in?"

"The guest room," I say before Edward can answer. I see Edward give Seth a nod of approval at my answer.

"O…kay… the guest room it is." Seth walks past us to deliver my stuff to the guest room.

"So, are you hungry?" Edward asks.

"Yes. Starving."

"I don't really cook much, but I can make a very good BLT; it's my specialty."

"That would be fine. Thank you." We make our way to his professional looking kitchen and I take a seat in one of the stainless steel bar chairs at the shiny white marble island.

"For a guy that doesn't cook much, you sure do have a kitchen that rivals any professional's wet dream." I say as I observe the multiple commercial grade refrigerators and double ovens that blend in with their stainless steel finish.

"Once again this was the professional workings of Esme Cullen. I told her I just needed the basics, but she wouldn't stand for that." He shrugs his shoulders as he makes his way over to one of his two sinks. _Who need two sinks?_

Just like the rest of the penthouse, one wall of the kitchen is lined with large windows above each sink. Seth walks in while I'm admiring the view of both the city lit up at night and Edward as he 'cooks' our dinner. "Your suitcases are on the bed in the guestroom, Bella. Do you need me for anything else tonight, Boss?"

"No. You can leave Seth. Thank you."

"No!" I practically yell. "Why don't you stay for dinner? You worked so hard carrying my things…you should eat."

I don't want Seth to leave, because when he leaves, it will just be me and Edward. I know I will eventually have to deal with the fact that Edward and I will be alone together, but I don't have the strength tonight.

"Well…I am hungry..."

"I'm only making BLT's, you wouldn't be missing anything," Edward counters.

"Well, let's not down play the BLT. You said it was your specialty." I pull out a chair next to the bar area in the kitchen. "Come on, Seth. Have a seat and take a load off."

"Are you sure?" Seth looks back and forth at Edward and me.

"No," Edward huffs.

"Yes!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well, okay then, I'll stay." Seth plops himself down in one of the bar stools and holds up two fingers. "I'll take two of those special BLT's boss." Edward rolls his eyes, mumbling something under his breath as he pulls items out of the refrigerator. I think I hear him mumble 'cock blocker' but I'm not positive.

* * *

**A/N:** I think you guys are going love Seth. Things are starting to get fun again. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Your reviews are as satisfying as having Edward make me a BLT sandwich. If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all the associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story line and all their naughty little actions come to you courtesy of me.

* * *

**Investing in Love – Chapter 41**

"Well, thanks for dinner, Boss." Seth gets up out of his chair. "I better get going; I have to be here early tomorrow."

"So, you'll be back tomorrow?" I verify.

"Yep, I have to babysit you," he says with a wink.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then…" Edward starts to usher Seth to the door.

"Okay…okay I'm going." Seth maneuvers his way closer to me. "Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Seth." I lean up on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around him giving him a big hug. Seth reassuringly whispers, "Everything will be alright."

"Alright, alright...I think that's enough." Edward taps Seth's shoulder.

Seth chuckles and heads out the door leaving Edward and I alone in his apartment. Edward walks up behind me putting his hand on my lower back causing a tingle to surge through my body.

"Come. I will show you to your room." His touch has rendered me speechless so I just nod my head as he walks me to my room.

"I think I can take it from here. Thanks." I say as soon as I step in my room and start to close the door, but he stops it with his hand.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" Once again the tension is thick as we stand in the doorway of my room.

He slowly removes his hand from the door and starts unbuttoning his shirt. _Oh my, what is he doing? I should tell him to stop. _I stand there and watch, unable to move while this epitome of a man slowly undresses in front of me. Once he gets the buttons undone he starts to pull his shirt out from his pants revealing his defined v-like muscles above his pant line. I stand there biting my lip and trying to control my breathing as I ogle him. I snap out of my ogling once Edward holds his shirt out towards me.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He hands me his shirt and then turns and walks way.

I close the bedroom door and take a few minutes to let out the breath I was holding, regaining my composure. I see myself in the dresser mirror and slowly start taking my clothes off. _I have to stop doing this. This isn't healthy…this is the last night. _I finish buttoning up Edward's shirt and head over to the bed.

I pull back the covers when I hear a noise coming from the wall next to my headboard. I move closer to the wall and press my ear against it. _Heaven help me. _My room is right next to Edwards's bathroom and I can hear the shower running. _He is probably naked right now and stepping into the shower. _I can feel my body reacting to the thought of him. I need to relieve myself of this sexual tension so I go over to my suitcase and pull out 'Big Eddie'.

I climb into bed and lay back on the pillows listening to the sounds of the shower running. I turn 'Big Eddie' on high and I start rubbing him over my clit. I picture Edward standing in the shower with the water dripping down his body over his flexed muscles and erect cock. I picture him placing his hands on himself, slowly stroking his wet glistening cock. I picture the way his face looks as he feels the pleasure of his own ministrations, and I remember all those glorious feelings his cock has given me.

I insert 'Big Eddie' inside of me, imagining Edward gliding into me instead; I feel my body getting closer and closer to release.

"Ugh… Bella." Edwards voice penetrates the wall behind me.

I hear Edward call out my name, and the realization that he was actually in the shower masturbating to thoughts of me sends me over the edge. _Oh shitty shitty fuck fuck fuck. _I bite my lip as hard as I can, trying to prevent myself from screaming out his name as he yelled out mine. Once I come down from my high, I head into my bathroom and get cleaned up before getting back into bed to try and sleep for the night.

_Day 27_

_I started the day being pissed off at Edward because he had not texted me in three days. I end the day masturbating to thoughts of him in his guest room while he masturbates to thought of me in the room next to me. Before that, I had been violated by an intruder, moved out of my home, and tagged with a tracking device. I sit here in this bed, in Edwards's house, wearing his shirt and I feel scared, loved, trapped, protected and confused. What am I going to do?_

* * *

I wake up feeling exhausted. _Coffee... I need coffee._ I walk out of the bedroom like a zombie only half alive and barely even alert. _I smell it…Rosalie must have started a pot already. Bless her. _

"Well, good morning Bella. You look like you could use a cup of coffee."

"Oh shit," I proclaim as realization hits me. I'm in Edward's penthouse, standing in his kitchen, with nothing on but his shirt and my panties. Seth is sitting at the bar with a nice hot cup of coffee, reading the paper as if he owns this place.

"Oh don't worry; you look cute." He hands me a steaming cup of coffee. "Here, I poured you some." I take the cup gratefully and stand on the other side of the bar to hide my bare legs. _When was the last time I shaved?_

"He left you a note." Seth pushes a piece of paper over to me.

I unfold the paper and blink my eyes a few times trying to get them to focus after waking just a few short minutes ago.

My Dancing Queen,

Treat this home as if it was your own.

I'll be home for dinner and I promise you something other than a BLT.

(I happen to make a pretty bad ass grilled cheese.)

I slept well last night knowing you were safe under the same roof as me.

Yours, Edward

_I have no doubt he slept well after last night._ I giggle just thinking about last night and what he did before bed. I look up and see Seth peeking over the newspaper staring at me with a smile plastered on his face too. I put the note down, sober up my face, and start drinking my coffee again.

"So, you wear his clothes?" Seth breaks our silence.

"How do you know they are his?" I hold my nose in the air facetiously.

"Well…I'm going to wager a guess that you don't just go out and buy a $300 shirt to sleep in." I don't say anything and my silence tells him volumes.

"So you guys were a couple, but now you are not...correct?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." I stare into my coffee cup.

"I think I can keep up." Seth gives me his cute boyish smile encouraging me to continue.

I relive my story to Seth, telling him everything and only leaving out the gory details about James/EJ before I met Edward. Seth is so easy to talk to; I'm as comfortable with him as I am with Rosalie or Alice. We easily banter back and forth and he keeps the conversation going. Before I know it, we are lazily sitting in the living room. I'm still dressed in Edwards's shirt, lounging crosswise in a chair with my feet dangling off one side, and Seth is sitting comfortably on the couch.

"So, let me get this straight…you broke up with Edward because he lied to you about keeping the cameras on?"

"It wasn't just that...it was everything. Our relationship was basically just a deal we made. I thought I could at least trust his word, but…. when he… lied to me about the cameras, that sent me over the edge. James used to be that way, lying to me about where he was or what he was doing. He always wanted to know where I was but he was never truthful about his whereabouts." I guess it all just started to get to me."

"James lied to you because he was a scum bag. He was keeping tabs on you so that he could go out and screw around without you knowing about it. Edward turned those cameras on for your own protection…and his sanity. He wasn't doing anything creepy or anything. I'm telling you, Edward would never lie, unless it was for a good reason."

"So you've known him for a while?"

"Yep. He's good friends with my cousin over in Seattle. After I was injured during Seal training, my cousin hooked me up with Edward. He was looking for a bodyguard once he started to become well known. So far this gig has been pretty tame… that is until you came along."

"Yeah…sorry about that." I really am sorry about it. Trouble seems to be following me around everywhere lately.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm having a great time." He gives me a big smile and I shake my head at his lightheartedness.

"So you're not really his driver?"

"I act as his driver, but he uses me for security. He also picks my brain from time to time when they are developing new inventions or products. I was in the field long enough to know what would be considered useful."

My stomach growls so loud it practically startles Seth. His eyes get really big and he looks at me like I'm an alien.

"Holy shit. It's already lunch time. No wonder your stomach was yelling at me." For some reason this strikes me as funny and I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Seth asks.

"You….you…should have seen…..your face," I say between fits of giggles.

"Well yeah, that shit was scary. I didn't know which end it came out of at first." This makes me laugh even more as I throw the aptly named 'throw' pillow from my chair at him.

Seth starts laughing and tries to dodge the pillow, but instead of maneuvering away from a direct hit, he moves right into the line of fire and the pillow plops right into his face. This causes me to laugh even more and I can barely catch my breath.

"I thought…you were supposed to be…. a Navy Seal? It's …no wonder …you got injured…you can't even dodge a pillow!" My eyes are starting to water from laughing so hard.

"You think that's funny, little girl?" Seth gets up holding the throw pillow in his hand and maneuvers over to me with the look of revenge in his eyes.

"Put …the pillow…down Seth." I stick out my hand in warning. Seth is hovering above me ready to slam the pillow down on me when we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

"Ahem." Edward is standing behind us with a stern look of disapproval on his face.

"Oh hey Boss. I didn't think you'd be home until later." It doesn't even faze Seth that Edward seems to be annoyed at our antics.

"Oh…hi Edward." I swing my legs of the side of the chair and stand up. Edward eyes me from my toes all the way up to my messy ponytail at the top of my head. _Oh shit. I'm still in his shirt._

"Good afternoon Bella." Edward removes his gaze from me and focuses on Seth.

"I need to talk to you in my office Seth."

"Sure thing, Boss." With that they both head to the office. I decide it would be in my best interest to put a bra and some pants on before they come back out. _I sure hope I didn't get Seth into trouble…_

* * *

**A/N:** Until next time ;) Thank you for reading! If you like the story, please review. Your kind words and constructive criticism would mean the world to me. If you don't like the story, then remember what your mama told you, "If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." I hope my story brings you a welcoming escape into the world of fantasy.


End file.
